


Yugure

by Yukikyokira



Series: Yugure [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: When Akatsuki decides to attack Konoha, Tsunade calls upon the Yugure, a band of assassins. The Yugure are Akatsuki's enemy. And what is this about Naruto being dead?





	1. Chapter 1

A black cloak fluttered in the wind. A man stood before a sleeping man. The cloaked figure took out a kunai and sliced it through the sleeping man's throat. The figure turned and jumped out of the window, leaving behind the dead body of his latest victim. But the victim wasn't innocent. He had raped a young girl. The parents of the girl tried to get the man arrested, but no one believed them. So they hired a trained killer to get rid of him. Now the woman of the town were free from this man.

The figure finally stopped running when he came to a cave. Inside the cave sat three people, two male, one female. The woman looked up at the new comer and smiled. "Glad to see you're ok."

The figure just nodded. One of the other men stood up and walked over to him. He put his hand on the figure's shoulder. "Come, rest a bit. We got another assignment." He held up a scroll. "Looks like another kidnapping one." The two sat down between the woman and third man. The fire lit up their faces. The woman had brown hair and brown eyes. She had slightly tanned skin. She wore a black cloak with blue trim and blue flames at the bottom. Next to her was the most talkative of the men. He had red hair and red eyes. His teeth were sharp. His skin was tanned. He too wore a black cloak with blue trim and blue flames at the bottom. The man next to him had blond hair and blue eyes. He too had tanned skin but was a shade lighter than the red-head's. His cloak was the same as the other two. The last man had black hair and black eyes. His skin was pale. He too wore the same cloak.

The blond placed his head on the red-head's lap and let himself fall asleep. The raven and brunet stayed awake for a bit longer. It was the red-head that remained awake and watched over his three companions.

They awoke the next morning and got ready. They had to meet up with the other members of their organization, Yugure. They quickly ran away from the cave towards their hideout. The four stopped before a boulder. The blond waved some signs and the boulder moved, revealing stairs. Walking down the stairs, the four waited until the boulder returned to its spot over the entrance. Darkness enveloped them, but they easily walked on. Only the woman had a hard time walking down the stairs without a light. The men could see where they were walking with their special eyes.

A few minutes later and group found themselves in a well lit room. A door sealed shut blocked their way from the rest of their lair. The blond unsealed the door before walking through it. The other three followed. Once they were through, the seal shined red before the door was once more sealed shut.

"Welcome back Taichou," a woman with blue hair called. The blond nodded a hello at the woman and the others behind her. There were two men clearly twins sitting behind her drinking tea. They had chestnut colored hair and green eyes. A man with purplish-gray eyes and white hair, but not from age, sat playing shogi with a man who had auburn colored hair and chocolate colored eyes. The five of them either wore the organization cloak or had it near them.

"Taichou guess what!?" the white haired man said. "I finally beat Dai at shogi!"

"Tsk, it isn't a big deal Aki," the auburn haired man, Dai said.

"Don't call me that!" Akihiro growled.

"Why don't you two cut it out," the blue haired woman ordered. "Taichou doesn't need you two beating each other up again. And I won't heal you if you do."

"Yes Rina," Aki and Dai said.

Rina turned back to the four newcomers. "Did everything go ok?"

"We completed all of our missions," the brunette woman said. "Taichou got a kidnapping notice though I'm not sure if is legit."

"Any wounds?" Rina asked. All four of them shook their heads. "Good. Well, come in. I'll get you some tea." She ran off into the kitchen. The four joined the others. The red-head sat next to the twins.

"Which is which?" one of the twins asked the red-head.

"You're Mitsuo and you're Masaki," the red-head said. The twins frowned. "You will never trick me. Even Henged I can tell you two apart."

"Playing that game again Endo?" the brunette asked. "Honestly, don't you two get tire of it?"

"Do you get tired of being bossy, Kaya?" Mitsuo asked.

"We already have a mother in Rina," Masaki said. "We don't need you babying us too."

"May be I wouldn't baby you if you guys acted your age," Rina said coming in with enough tea for everyone. "Besides, you men need a woman's touch." She handed her leader a cup of tea.

"I wouldn't mind your touch more," Akihiro said.

Rina blushed and Kaya hit Akihiro over the head. "Pervert!"

"Love you too Kaya," Akihiro said taking a cup of tea.

"So, this Kidnapping, are you gonna take this mission?" Dai asked. The blond nodded.

"We will all be going," the red-head said. "The mission requires us to save the girl and kill everyone in the way."

"About time," Akihiro said. "I was getting bored. Who is the kidnapper?"

"Some idiot that controls a small army of even more stupid people," the red-head said.

"Great!" Akihiro grinned. He stood up. "Hey Kyu, want to spar?"

"I guess," the red-head said standing up.

"Sounds like fun," Dai said.

"I'll join," the raven haired man said. All eyes fell on him. He wasn't one to talk, unless needed. Akihiro and Kyu blinked then shrugged. The raven and Dai followed the two to their hidden training room.

"Hey Taichou?" Rina asked. "A letter came in yesterday for you." She handed the blond a letter. The blond took the letter and opened it. His eyes widened as he read it. His eyes flickered red. Kaya instantly grabbed the letter and read it for herself. Rina read it over her shoulders. Both gasped. They had a feeling that they had to finish the kidnapping mission as soon as possible. The three ran to their rooms to get ready. The Endo twins looked at each other and picked up the dropped letter. Their eyes bugged out from one simple word, Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade sat in her office skimming through scrolls. She was tired and bored. being Hokage means that she has to do a lot of paperwork. She glared at the pile wishing it would disappear. The sound of a window sliding open drew her attention away from a scroll.

"Hey Tsunade," Jiriya said jumping into the room from the window.

Tsunade sighed. "What do you want, Jiriya?"

"Akatsuki is on the move," Jiriya said. "They may have given up on getting the Nine-Tails, but they still want to destroy Konoha."

"Dammit!" She slammed her fist on her desk, breaking it in half.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said running into the room. She thought there had been an attack. She calmed when she just saw Tsunade and Jiriya. "Another desk my Lady?"

"No, we have more important things," Tsunade said. "Get the council together. It is an emergency."

"Right away," Shizune bowed then left.

Tsunade turned to Jiriya. "Get ready." He nodded. The two waited until Shizune to come back. That was their cue that the council was gathered. They walked quickly to their meeting chambers.

"What did you call us for, Princess Tsunade?" Homura asked.

"We have reason to believe that Akatsuki is going to attack us soon," Tsunade said. The council members gasped.

"How soon?" Koharu asked.

"Two weeks," Jiriya said. "It will be all remaining members and the small army they have."

"What should we do?" Koharu asked. "Do we stand a chance?"

"Even with all our ninja, we will be crushed," Homura said. "The Kazekage was killed by them. If their leader is coming too..."

"He is," Jiriya said glumly. "I will face him, but he has six bodies. I won't be able to hold all of them back."

"We need a plan," Shikaku said. "What are the chances that we will be able to stop them?"

"Twenty-five percent," Jiriya admitted. "At best."

Shikaku leaned back. "Those are not good odds."

"There is something else we can do," Tsunade said. All eyes fell on her. "We can ask the Yugure for help."

"You want us to ask a band of assassins for help?" Koharu asked. "Are you insane?"

"Got any better ideas?" Tsunade huffed.

"I think that would be a good idea," Shikaku said.

"Shikaku?" Choza said more than asked.

"The Yugure are Akatsuki's enemy," Inoichi said. He agreed with Shikaku. "It only makes sense to include them in the fight."

"What makes you sure they will even fight on our side?" Homura asked.

"Their leader owes me one," Tsunade said. Again all eyes looked at her questionably. "I met them a long time ago, before I became Hokage."

"And you think they will do as you ask?" Koharu looked doubtful.

"I do," Tsunade said. "We can send a team to find them. once they read a scroll with my seal on it, they will rush here."

"With the Yugure, we can win," Jiriya said.

"What team?" Homura asked.

"Team Kakashi," Tsunade said. The council looked at each other before nodding. "Shizune, get me Team Kakashi."

"Yes, my Lady," Shizune said bowing then left.

It took a while to find Team Kakashi. Sakura was the easiest to find. She was at the hospital. Shizune told her to go to Tsunade's office and wait for her there. Sakura quickly finished her work and did so. The next one Shizune found was Kakashi. He was bugging Iruka during his lunch break. Shizune told him the same thing. He raised an eyebrow, kissed Iruka, then left in a poof of smoke. Shizune shook her head before going to find the other two. Sai was probably painting, but where was the question. She checked his apartment, then the training fields, and finally Hokage Mountain. It was the last place that she found Sai. Just as she thought, Sai was painting. upon seeing her, he knew he had a mission. Without even asking, he put away his paint kit and headed for Hokage Tower. Shizune's next target was the hardest to find. She knew he would be training. She check every training field, but had no luck. Finally she decided to check not only his apartment but his old home. The apartment was empty. When she arrived at the Uchiha Compound, she sighed. Shizune did not like being here. No one could blame her; everyone was afraid of the place. She managed to dodge the first trap, but the second was an alarm. A blade appeared at her throat, but was removed once the person saw who it was.

"What do you want?" a cold voice asked.

"Lady Tsunade requests your presence," Shizune said turning to see a raven haired boy.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "A mission?" Shizune nodded. "Fine." He slipped his sword back in its sheath then teleported in a rush of leaves away.

Shizune fell to her knees. 'Scary,' she thought. She calmed herself before heading back to Hokage Tower.

She found Team Kakashi waiting for her. Kakashi was reading an orange book while sitting on the window ledge. Sai and Sakura were talking about one of his paintings. The fourth member, Sasuke stood with his arms crossed. He looked at Shizune with his emotionless eyes. Shizune gulped. "Lady Tsunade had asked me to gather you. Please follow me." She lead the team to the meeting room.

Team Kakashi straightened when they realized who they stood before. Kakashi knew it was rare for a ninja to be called before the council. Sai and Sakura looked confused. Sasuke remained expressionless.

"Akatsuki is coming," Tsunade said.

Sakura gasped. "But my Lady, why would they come here? Naruto is..."

"It seems they still want Konoha to be destroyed," Kakashi said knowing that had to be the reason. Jiriya nodded.

"We've come to a conclusion," Tsunade said. "We may not be able to stop them by ourselves. That is why I asked for you four. Team Kakashi will find someone for me and give him a letter asking for his help?"

"Who?" Sai questioned.

"Yugure," Tsunade stated.

"The Yugure?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yes," Tsunade confirmed.

"I'm assuming you don't know where we should start," Kakashi guessed,

"I'd try just west of here," Jiriya suggested. "My toads lost him just yesterday around there."

"Should have known," Kakashi sighed. "You would watch Yugure since you watch Akatsuki." Jiriya only nodded.

"You should leave now," Tsunade ordered. "We need them to get here as soon as possible." Team Kakashi nodded then quickly left."

"I hope this works," Jiriya whispered to Tsunade.

"We can only hope," Tsunade said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Taichou, what are you thinking?" Kaya asked. She was concerned.

The blond looked at her. "He says that he wants to just save this girl, bring her back to her family, then go after Akatsuki," Kyu said. The blond nodded.

"Everything will be ok, Taichou," Rina said. She stopped suddenly. "We have guests." Everyone stopped and looked in the direction Rina was. Suddenly, four figures dropped down from a tree.

"What are Anbu from Konoha doing out here?" Kaya asked as the blond, raven, and Kyu hid behind the others.

A man with a wolf mask looked at Kaya. "We are looking for you, actually."

"What for?" Kaya asked.

"I have a scroll for you leader," a man wearing a Crow mask said. He stepped forward only to receive a sword pointed at his throat.

"What business does Konoha have with Yugure?" Akihiro questioned.

"Lower your sword," Kyu ordered. He knew that the Anbu won't be able to recognize him. He looked at Crow. "Hand over the scroll." Crow did so. Kyu brought the scroll over to his leader. Together, with the raven haired man, they read it. All three of their eyes widened. "You want us to help protect Konoha from Akatsuki."

"Yes," the female Anbu said. "Tsunade-sama believes you would want to get rid of Akatsuki once and for all."

Kyu looked at his leader. "Understood," he mumbled. He turned to the Anbu. "He says that he'd be willing to help your Hokage. However, he has to ask you to remove your masks so we know who exactly you are. We wouldn't want to be tricked."

The three younger Anbu looked at the Wolf Anbu. He shrugged then removed his mask. Crow and Rabbit, the female Anbu, removed followed suit. They turned to look at their companion.

Raven just glared at everyone. "An Anbu isn't to remove his or her mask unless ordered by the Hokage herself."

"Then you do not need our help," Kyu said. "Well, we must be going. We have a kid to save."

"Sasuke!" the newly revealed Rabbit Anbu yelled. "Remove your mask."

"Sasuke, that's an order," the Wolf Anbu said. "Our Hokage would order you to do so since it is required for the mission to succeed.

"Hn," the Raven Anbu grunted. He lifted his mask off and glared at Yugure.

To say the Yugure leader was shocked, would be an understatement. He had no idea what to say or do. Kyu looked at him, reading though all of his thoughts. He knew what his leader was going through. To see people from Konoha again, was hard on him. But to see Sasuke, he could feel his leader's heart breaking. Kyu put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He smiled as he saw his raven companion do the same. Both knew of the blonde's past.

"I'd like to speak to your leader," Kakashi said. "Though I suppose we should introduce ourselves first. I'm Kakashi Hiyate."

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said smiling. "And this is Sai Shimura." (I gave him Danzo's last name since Danzo technically adopted him.)

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said. The Anbu didn't notice the raven Yugure flinch slightly.

"Kaya," Kaya said. "Rina, Aki, Dai, Mitsuo, and Masaki." She pointed to each member as she said their names.

"I'm Kyu," Kyu said. "This is Cain." He motioned to the raven Yugure. "And our Taichou is... Hisoka."

"Our last names are a secret," Rina said. "And we will not unmask ourselves until we are somewhere safe."

"I'd like to talk to you leader," Kakashi said. Kyu and Hisoka stepped forward. "Alone please."

"That isn't possible," Kyu said. "Hisoka is a mute."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the statement. He coughed. "I see..."

Hisoka pulled on Kyu's cloak. Kyu's eyes found Hisoka's. "He says you might as well speak in front of all of us since I'm gonna tell them anyway."

"Well, to be honest, I just wanted to know how you fight," Kakashi said. "I'd like to see just how strong you guys are."

"Who is the strongest of your group?" Kyu asked.

All Anbu eyes looked at Sasuke. "Hn," he grunted.

"Hm... Dai," Kyu said. Dai stepped forward already knowing what Kyu wanted. Dai was the strongest of Yugure behind Hisoka, Kyu, and Cain of course. "Dai is our fourth strongest. I'd have you fight Cain, but there is no need to destroy the entire forest." Cain glared at Kyu knowing that he only said that to piss the man off.

"Hn," Sasuke said removing his sword from its sheath. "I doubt you guys are actually strong."

"Then you don't know us," Dai said.

"This is kind of creepy," Rina said. "Dai and the Uchiha seem to have the same personality type."

"And you two are like that Sakura girl," Akihiro said. He shuttered. "I'm afraid to see you three in a room together." Rina, Kaya, and Sakura glared at him. He flinched and stepped behind Hisoka. It was the safest place to be.

Yugure and Team Kakashi watched as Sasuke and Dai fought. They were just using Kenjutsu. All of them could tell that they were evenly matched. Sasuke then decided to use Chidori. Dai only smirked as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke's mind flashed back to when Itachi did the same thing. Dai, however didn't break Sasuke's wrist. Instead, he slammed a palm covered in lightning into Sasuke's stomach sending the raven into a tree. Dai stood unharmed as the blue-white light fades.

"They both use lightning and are good at Kenjutsu," Kakashi said. "It I didn't know better, I'd say that Dai was an older version of Sasuke." Again, Cain flinched.

Sasuke stood back up, letting his cursed seal activate. At the sight, Hisoka ran forward and slammed his hand on the seal. Sasuke screamed as the seal retreated then vanished. Sasuke panted. "How?"

"Fuinjutsu," Kyu said. "Hisoka is a master at it." Hisoka tugged on Kyu's cloak. "Ah! We have to get going. We need to finish our mission."

Kakashi stepped in front of Kyu. "We are going with you. Don't want you to run away from us now, do we?"

Kyu looked at Hisoka who nodded. "Fine." Hisoka took out a scroll. Waving some hands signs over the scroll, Hisoka pulled out four cloaks and four masks. He handed each Anbu a cloak and mask.

Sakura looked down at the black cloak with blue fire on it and the blue mask with black fire on it and frowned. "You want us to dress as members of Yugure?"

"He says it would be safer for you," Kyu said. "It would be bad if Konoha was seen killing people involved in our mission." Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke put on the cloaks and masks knowing that if they were going to follow the Yugure, they needed to act like them.

Sakura however didn't want to. "I'm not joining you. Why should I kill people for you benefit?"

"To save a little girl," Kyu said. At that, Sakura closed her mouth and did the only thing she could do; she put on the cloak and mask. "Good. Now follow us and be quick about it." The Yugure took to the trees with the Konoha Anbu following them. it took less than an hour to get to their destination, a large castle guarded by Sound ninja.

"Sound ninja?" Sakura asked. "I thought they were all gone after Orochimaru was killed."

"Kabuto runs Sound now," Kyu said. "Should have killed him when we had the chance."

"You can always just kill him now," Rina said. "You know, to make up for not killing him before."

"You fought Kabuto before?" Sakura asked.

"No, not me," Rina said. "Kyu did during their raid of Orochimaru's lair."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Did you know that?"

Sasuke said nothing. He knew someone had killed Orochimaru while he was knocked out. No one told him who. Sasuke looked at Hisoka. 'Must have been him.'

"Who killed Orochimaru?" Sai asked.

"Taichou did," Rina said. Team Kakashi looked at Hisoka.

"Why?" Sai asked.

"He was once a member of Akatsuki," Kyu said.

"Plus the Snake Bastard deserved it," Akihiro said.

Kaya nodded in agreement. "He did have it coming."

Sakura looked at Akihiro. 'He reminds me of Naruto.'

"He says that Orochimaru's existence caused too many people problems," Kyu said nodding his towards Hisoka. "With the attack on Konoha, using Suna, and several other things, he forced us to show our hand. So we eliminated him."

"So what is the plan?" Kakashi inquired.

Kyu looked at Hisoka. "We divide and conquer. Akihiro, Kaya, and Cain will head towards the back. There is an underground tunnel. The girl may be there. Mitsuo, Masaki, Sai, Sasuke, and Rina will go through the front. Cause as much trouble as you can. Kakashi, Sakura, and Dai will go in through the right side. This will leave the left side open, which Hisoka and I will be waiting for anyone who is escaping." Team Kakashi nodded. It wasn't a bad plan. They separated into their spots. Sasuke wasn't really happy about being a distraction, but he knew that going against Hisoka's orders, was not a good idea. Rina looked at Hisoka who nodded. The next thing anyone knew, the ground was shaking below them, breaking apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Rina had slammed her fist into the ground. Kakashi's eyes widened. 'Another Tsunade,' he thought. 'As if Sakura wasn't bad enough.'

Recognizing what was happening, Mitsuo, Masaki, Sai and Sasuke jumped back. They didn't want to be stuck under rocks. The rumble caused several Sound nin to run out. when they saw it was Yugure, they took up fighting stances. Sasuke could tell that most of them were afraid and he knew why. They were about to die. Rina picked up a large piece of the ground and threw it at the Sound nin, and the battler began.

Sasuke and Sai didn't hold back. Mitsuo and Masaki made a game out of the fight. Whichever twin killed the most Sound nin got out of dish duty for a week. Rina kept throwing rocks at the Sound nin.

The sound nin that came out of the right door found themselves face to face with Kakashi, Sakura, and Dai. Light Rina, Sakura was throwing punches. One punch sent a Sound nin back into the castle's right side and through the left side. Kyu whistled. 'Damn. Note to self, don't put Rina, Kaya, and Sakura in a room together.' Kakashi used various jutsus. His water ones increased the damage caused by Dai's lightning jutsus.

Akihiro flinched when he heard the ground breaking. He knew that Rina was strong, but every time she broke the ground, he was hurt somehow. A piece of rock fell from above him. He sighed. 'At least this time I don't have to be healed.' He walked on behind Cain and Kaya. They came to a locked door. Kaya punched the door open. The three walked in and gasped. There was more than just one girl here. In fact, there were eleven boys and girls all in cages. Cain instantly started to unlock a cage door. Akihiro and Kaya followed suit. There was no way they were going to leave any child here.

Hisoka and Kyu watched as both Rina's and Dai's teams killed Sound nin after Sound nin. Only a few had ran through the hole created by Sakura. They were dead at Kyu's feet. Kabuto was no where to be found. Hisoka turned and saw a raven coming towards him. It landed on his shoulder with a small not attached to its leg. Hisoka pulled it off and read it. Then he slammed his fist against a tree. Kyu read the note and understood his anger. Cain had sent a note about the eleven kids they had found, and none of them was the girl they were looking for.

The fight continued with no casualties on Yugure and Team Kakashi's side. They had a few cuts but nothing to be worried about. The fight was easy. Sasuke and Kakashi didn't even need to use their Sharingans. A blast inside the hideout cause Yugure and Team Kakashi to step back. The hideout began to crumble to pieces. It happened quickly. Hisoka and Kyu ran to Rina's side. Dai's team joined them. They looked up and saw Kabuto holding a kunai to the throat of a little girl.

"If you want her then stand back," Kabuto said. "If you even make a move..." But before he could continue, his head feel to the ground. Hisoka had moved so fast, that no one had saw him, except Kyu. He grabbed the girl and jumped down in front of Rina.

Rina looked over the girl for injuries. The girl had none. Kyu looked at Hisoka then looked at Sasuke. "Burn it down." Sasuke didn't question him and used his strongest fire jutsu to set the Sound lair on fire. It didn't take long for it to become nothing but a pile of ash.

The group moved to meet up with Cain and the others. Each member of Yugure and Team Kakashi carried a kid on their back. They rushed to the nearest town. A man and a woman wearing elegant clothes ran towards Hisoka. The girl on his back jumped off and hugged her parents. The man and woman looked at the group and the eleven other kids.

"Our leader would like to either look after the other children or find a place for them," Kyu said.

"Of course," the man said. "And I have your money..."

"Keep the money," Kyu said. "He says to use it for the children." Each member of Yugure and Team Kakashi put down the child they had carried.

"I hope you like turkey," the woman said to the children. They cheered. "But first, I think you need to get cleaned up." She looked up at Yugure and Team Kakashi. "Would you like to stay the night."

Hisoka shook his head. "We need to get going," Kyu said. "We have another mission we need to get to."

"I understand," the woman said. "Thank you." She and her husband bowed before leading the children to their osen. Yugure and Team Kakashi started towards Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later and the group arrived at the gate of Konoha. Kakashi had sent a letter ahead stating that they would be there soon. Tsunade, Shizune, Jiriya, Team Guy, Team 10, and Team 8 waited for them. "Well done," Tsunade said when she saw Team Kakashi and Yugure. She turned to Hisoka. "Thanks for coming."

Hisoka nodded. "Anything to help the Fifth Hokage," Kyu said. "What's with the welcome?"

"They wanted to meet the famous Yugure," Tsunade said.

"I bet you guys have done a lot of cool stuff," Kiba said putting his arm around Dai, which was a big mistake. He sent out a lightning shock that knocked Kiba onto his butt. "Ow! What the hell was that for? Is he your clone or something Uchiha?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted crossing his arms.

Dai crosses his arms. "We are nothing alike."

Kakashi sweat dropped. 'If only they knew.'

"Anyway, please follow me," Tsunade said. "We need to discuss your mission." She led them to her office in Hokage Tower. It was a bit crowded with twenty-seven people. "All of you in this room will be apart of the attack force against the Akatsuki. We have information on its members, but it isn't much."

Kyu pulled out a scroll and handed it to Tsunade. "This is all of our information concerning the Akatsuki."

Tsunade frowned. "Why are you the one giving me this. Your leader should be the one handing it to me. You are acting like you are the leader."

"Hisoka can't talk," Kyu said.

Tsunade gasped. "What do you mean?"

"During one of our first missions, his vocal cords were ripped out," Kyu said. All of the Konoha ninjas gasped (except Sasuke, Shino, and Neji, who hid their surprise).

Tsunade stood up. "Let me see."

Kyu grabbed her hand before she could pull off Hisoka's mask. "Not here."

"Right," she let her hand slip back to her side. "I'll look over this information and see if we can come up with a good plan. Now we need to find a place for you to stay." She thought for a minute before looking at Sasuke. He frowned knowing he wasn't going to like what she said. "The Uchiha Compound is the only place big enough for the twelve of you."

"But.." Sasuke began.

"Silence Uchiha," Tsunade interrupted. "You will let them stay at your place." He opened his mouth to protest, then closed it knowing he'd give in eventually. She smirked then turned back to the Yugure. "Then that's settled. All of you, out, except Yugure and Jiriya." The Konoha ninjas quickly left. "Now then, Hisoka remove the mask."

Hisoka moved his hand and slipped off his mask. A whiskered face was revealed. He smiled at Tsunade and Jiriya. "Hello Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin," Kyu said for Hisoka.

Tsunade hugged Hisoka. "It has been too long." She pulled back. "Now let me see your neck." Hisoka reached up and undid the bandages around his neck. Tsunade's hands glowed green. She moved his hands over Hisoka's throat. She frowned. "And you couldn't heal him?" She looked at Kyu.

"No," Kyu said. "We are separate beings now. I can no longer heal him like I use to."

"I see," Tsunade said. "It will take time, but I think I can heal him."

"How much time?" Kyu asked.

"About a week," Tsunade said. "If he comes to see me everyday over the next week, we can heal him. Plus he can still tap into his demon Chakra right?" Hisoka nodded. "Then it will work. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't be able to get this voice back so quickly if ever." She sat back down and locked her finger, resting her chin on them. "Last time I heard from you, there was only five of you."

"We picked up the twins in Towa and Kaya in Bird Country," Kyu said.

"I see," Tsunade said.

"Hey kid, how are you with your elemental training?" Jiriya asked.

Hisoka grinned. He held out his hand and a blue ball appeared in it. Suddenly the shape changed into a large shuriken made of wind. A loud noise filled the room. In Hisoka's other hand was a mini tornado of water. He let the tornado and shuriken disappear. Kyu smirked. "He said he didn't want to destroy your office."

"Thanks Brat," Tsunade smiled. Hisoka nodded. Then his stomach rumbled. Hisoka blushed. "I bet you want Ichiraku's." Again Hisoka nodded. "Then go on. I'll send for the Uchiha to lead you to the Uchiha Compound so that no one finds it strange that you already know where it is." Hisoka covered his face with his mask before he and the others left Tsunade's office.

"It is good to see him again," Jiriya said. "I'm surprised he willingly came back."

"He isn't the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja for nothing," Tsunade said.

-=0=-=0=-=0=-=0=-

"Welcome," Teuchi said. "Wow! I didn't expect so many people."

"Don't worry," Kyu said. "Cain and Dai have something they need to do. We'll have to get them some take-out." With that, Cain and Dai left, neither liked ramen but didn't want to hurt Teuchi's feelings. They went to dango place. The remaining Yugure members used Henged to disguise themselves as they ate. They looked like they were a family with Akihiro as the father and Kaya as the mother.

"You sure eat a lot," Ayame said. "Reminds me of Naruto."

"Naruto?" Kyu asked. "Who's that?"

"He was one of our best customers," Teuchi answered.

"Was?" Kyu raised an eyebrow.

"He died five years ago," Ayame said sadly. "I miss that boy."

"He was a good kid," Teuchi stated. "He was always so cheerful and brought smiles to others."

"His favorite kind of ramen was miso ramen," Ayame smiled. "What is your favorite?" She looked at Hisoka.

"Ah, sorry," Kyu said. "He's a mute."

"Oh my," Ayame said. "I'm sorry I didn't..."

"Ma, that's ok," Kyu said. "He loves miso ramen as well."

"Hn," someone grunted from behind him.

"Oh, Uchiha-san are you here for some ramen too?" Ayame asked.

"No," Sasuke said. "I'm here to show them where they will be staying."

Kyu stood up. "Thank you for the food." He handed Ayame a bag of money. "This should cover it." The others stood up, Hisoka being last since he wanted to finish all of his ramen. They broke their Henges as they put their masks back on.

Following Sasuke, they pasted the dango shop. Cain and Dai joined them. He led them through the streets quickly. Once they passed the gate to the Uchiha Compound, Sasuke stopped. "Since you guys are staying in my house, you have to follow my rules," he ordered. "Keep it clean." He turned his back on them and continued forward.

"Bit stuck up," Akihiro mumbled. Sasuke glared at him. Some members of Yugure looked at the depressing state of the Uchiha Compound. They knew what had happened here. "Kind of bleak." Sasuke ignored him and unlocked the door. The Yugure entered Sasuke's house and walked into the living room.

"Hisoka says we should show you who we really are," Kyu said. Cain looked at Hisoka who stared back at him. Cain sighed. He knew he had to obey his leader.

One by one, Yugure unmasked. The first to unmask were the Endo twins. Sasuke recognized them from his bingo book. They were C-Class thieves, but they tended to destroy property. They were twenty-three. Kaya unmasked herself next. She was a beautiful brunette with brown eyes. She too was in Sasuke's bingo book. Kaya was a medical nin that used a poison to kill the leader of you small village. She did this when she was sixteen. That was nine years ago. Rina and Akihiro were next. The blue haired woman with purple eyes were know for killing the members of her entire team since they slowed her down. The white haired, grayish-purple eyed male was said to have killed an entire family and their maid when they refused to pay him. Unknown to Sasuke, those charges were false. Neither of the two had killed anyone (unless ordered) before joining Yugure. They were both twenty-two. Dai took of his mask and Sasuke almost shuddered. Dai was dark skinned, but that didn't hide the bad scars across his face. They were claw marks. He had auburn hair and chocolate eyes. Sasuke could tell he was from Kumo, but he was not in his bingo book.

Cain reached up and removed his mask, hesitantly. As soon as his face was revealed, Sasuke's eyes turned red and he lunged at him. "Itachi." Kyu and Dai stopped Sasuke's attack. Hisoka glared at Sasuke.

"You," Kyu said glaring at Sasuke. "Will sit down. And you," he turned towards Itachi. "will explain yourself." He removed his mask. Long red hair and red eyes appeared between the Uchihas. The man was clearly the oldest of the Yugure, but only looked a year or two older than Itachi who was twenty-four.

"Explain?" Sasuke's voice was filled with venom. "What could he possibly have to explain?"

"Oh may be just the real reason he killed your parents and the rest of the clan," Kyu said sarcastically.

Sasuke's eyes turned back to black. He calmed and sat down. "Fine." He crosses his arms and looked at Hisoka who was still masked. Hisoka reached up and removed his mask. Blonde hair flew out as blue eyes looked at Sasuke. Sasuke's eye's widened as her took in the man before him. "Naruto."


	6. Chapter 6

Hisoka nodded. He unwrapped the bandages around his neck, showing the scar in which his vocal cords were ripped out through. Sasuke then noticed that Naruto's eye color flickered between blue and red. He stood up, raising his hand and touched Naruto's face. "Naruto," he said again. Naruto nodded. Sasuke stepped back, letting his hand fall back to his side. "How?"

"How what?" Kyu asked.

"How are you still alive?" Sasuke asked. "They said you were dead."

Kyu sighed. "You may want to sit down. This is going to be a long story." All of Yugure sat down. Naruto sat in front of Kyu. Sasuke sat on his couch between Kaya and Rina. "First I think you need to know who I really am. You know what happened eighteen years ago right?"

"The Nine-Tailed fox attacked Konoha," Sasuke said. "He was sealed inside of Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened. "It was let slip when your death was confirmed."

"Well, the Kit and I merged over two years ago," Kyu said.

"Wait," Sasuke interrupted. "Then you are..."

"The Kyuubi," Kyu said. "But everyone calls me Kyu." He grinned. "Moving on. Six years ago, you and the Kit fought. You won and left for Orochimaru's leaving the Kit behind. When he returned, the council was angry. They blamed the Kit for you leaving and banished him. The Hokage and Jiriya of course were not happy. They gave Naruto money so he could buy a place to stay and food. The Kit secretly left, but some Anbu, or Root Anbu to be exact, chased after us. While fleeing, we ran into Itachi and Kisame. The Anbu got into a fight with Itachi and Kisame, but they were easily beaten. Just as Kisame was about to cut off the Kit's legs, Itachi stabbed him with his sword. We than disguised one of the Anbu as Itachi and left the scene. More Anbu searched for us, but none found us. They stopped their search after the Kit lost control of my power and destroy a team of Anbu, leaving no trace of life. The Kit regained control and met back up with Itachi. We began to hear rumors about the Akatsuki capturing the Tailed-Beasts. That was when we formed Yugure."

"Taichou found us," Kaya said. "He had gotten ahold of a bingo book and recognized me while I was walking down a street. At first, I didn't trust a boy from another ninja village. But the kid made a bet with me. If I won, he'd give me all of his money and his life. If he won, I was to join Yugure. Of course, you know who won."

"It was different with us," Mitsuo said.

"We tried to steal from him," Masaki said.

"But he offered us a place to stay and food," Mitsuo said.

"And when he asked us to join him," Masaki said.

"We couldn't say no," Mitsuo finished.

"Rina and I were actually in the middle of a fight when he showed up telling us to stop fighting each other and to join him to fight against stronger foes," Akihiro.

Rina laughed. "Of course you didn't like how he said that. You attacked him and got your ass handed to you."

"Rina," Akihiro glared. "There was no need to tell him that."

"Why did you join him then?" Sasuke asked.

"To get a chance to kill him," Akihiro said. "The more time I spent around him, the more chances I had to kill him. Though I threw that goal away when after he lost his voice." He twiddled his thumbs. "He protected me and ended up getting kidnapped. Itachi, Kyu, Rina, and I rescued him, but the deed was already done."

"At that time," Kaya began. "The twins and I were gathering information on Orochimaru."

"Once the Kit was healed enough to fight," Kyu said. "We attack Orochimaru's lair. You were unconscious during the raid. The Kit thought about bring you back, but decided against it. He wanted you to make that decision."

"I did," Sasuke said. "But I only went back since I had no idea where Itachi was. When I got back, they told me you had died. I thought I did it, but Sakura said something about you going on a mission with a different team. No one spoke of that mission so no one knew how you died. I visited you grave the moment I wasn't on house arrest. I didn't believe that you were dead. The Hokage said that your body was never found. I became an Anbu so that I could search for you."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. "He says that he's glad you went back home."

Sasuke looked at Naruto then at Kyu. "How do you know what he wants to say?"

"Since our merging, I can hear his thoughts and vice versa," Kyu answered. "Though we are able to block each other out. It would be bad id the Kit heard things he shouldn't." At that, Naruto blushed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Ah! i guess I need to let the cat out of the bag. Or fox." He grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him into a kiss. "We are a couple."

Sasuke and Naruto blushed. The other male members of Yugure looked away. Kaya and Rina giggled. Kyu smirked as Itachi glared at him, but kissed him back.

"W-when a-are you g-going to explain?" Sasuke stuttered. He couldn't look his brother in the eye.

Itachi sighed. "Since they already know, I might as well just tell you now." He sat back down. "Eighteen years ago, Kyu was summoned to Konoha by an Uchiha. The council believed that the Uchiha Clan was planning a coup, so they had Anbu watching them. It was discovered that they were indeed planning a civil war. The council elders and Danzo ordered me to kill every last member of our Clan. The Third wanted to talk with the Uchihas and end things peacefully, but Father and the others planned on using you and Naruto to kill the Hokage and the council. In doing so, several people of Konoha would die, casuals on both sides. I willingly took that job, but I couldn't kill you. I threatened the elders and Danzo to expose Konoha's secrets to outside forces. And I also asked the Third to protect you. After the Third died, I came back, using the Akatsuki's desire to capture Naruto, to warn the elders and Danzo that I was still alive. I hated hurting you."

Sasuke took in all of this info. It was a lot to digest. Between Itachi to murder his entire Clan to Naruto being banished, the elders had caused a lot of trouble. "Danzo is dead."

"I heard," Itachi said. "Someone assassinated him after finding out that he was planning to do the same to the current Hokage." He looked at Naruto when he said this.

"You?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "So you are still willing to help Konoha after everything that they did to you?"

Naruto smiled. "I love Konoha," Kyu said for him. "I still have people I love here and I will do anything to protect them."

Sasuke thought for a second. "Wait." He looked at Itachi, Naruto, and Kyu. "Does Akatsuki know you're alive?" Naruto shook his head. "Then as far as they know, their desire to have the Tailed Beasts will never come to fruition."

"Their mission to capture the Tailed Beasts and use their power failed when the Kit and I merged," Kyu said. "And even before that." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "The moment I was sealed in the Kit, the lost. The seal that the Kit's father used made it so there was no way for an outside force to break it. Its many layers protected both of us. But during your fight with Haku, a level of the seal broke, allowing more of my Chakra through. This caused our merger to happen quicker. If it hadn't broken, we wouldn't merge until the Kit was in his late thirties, early forties."

Sasuke laughed. Itachi, Kyu, and Naruto's eyes widened. It was the first time they had seen Sasuke laugh (in Itachi's case, first time since the massacre). "Those Akatsuki members are so stupid. They lost their chance before they even had one." Tears ran down Sasuke's face. "S-sorry." Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I didn't know. Itachi, forgive me."

"Hn," Itachi grunted. "Foolish little brother." He stood up and pulled Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke cried into Itachi's chest, before calming himself.

"Thanks," he smiled at Itachi. Then he turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I..."

"You don't have to say anything," Kyu said for Naruto. "I already forgave you. I know you weren't completely yourself when we fought."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto into a hug. Naruto hugged him back. "Stay. When the Akatsuki are gone, come and stay here, with me."

"We'll see," Kyu said.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke finished doing the dishes. He turned to see Naruto drying a plate. He thought over what both Kyuubi and Itachi told him. Then something clicked. "The Fourth is your father!" In a matter of seconds, Sasuke found himself under the eyes of the Yugure. "Wha-what?"

"You are just realizing that now?" Kyu asked.

Sasuke glared and crossed his arms. "It was a lot of information to process."

Naruto smiled. "That's right," Kyu said. "His father was Minato Namikaze. The Kit took his mother's last name, his mother being Kushina Uzumaki."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Why did the council knowingly banish the son of a Hokage?"

"Um, Sasuke," Itachi said. "They didn't know. The only ones that knew were the elders and the Third Hokage."

"Jiriya and Tsunade knew," Kyu added. "Jiriya is the Kit's Godfather. And I'm sure Tsunade could guess even if Jiriya didn't tell her."

"And Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "Wasn't he the Fourth's student?"

"He probably put two and two together," Itachi said. "How could you not? The two look exactly like."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice. Then again, he never was one to care about the Hokages nor Naruto's past. Sure he had missed the blond, but it wasn't like he thought of him everyday. he sighed. 'Of course I think about him everyday. Heck, I think about him almost all the time.' He looked at Naruto who was now sipping tea at the table with Itachi and Kyu. Naruto had gotten stronger and taller. He was still slim, but there was power in that power, power Sasuke lacked. Sasuke stared at the blonde's face. He still had the whisker markers, but they looked like they had faded a bit. Naruto's tanned skin was paler, but it still looked like he was touched by the sun. His blond hair was finally more flat, probably from gel and the headband he sometimes wore. His eyes were still that amazing blue, but there was a small grayness to them as if Naruto had gained the Uchiha's emotionless glance. Sasuke gulped. Overall, Naruto was beautiful. Naruto smiled at something Kyu had said. This caused Sasuke to be overwhelmed. He had to leave the kitchen. Itachi noticed Sasuke's departure and followed him.

Sasuke walked quickly to his bedroom. He grabbed a change of clothes then headed for the bathroom. Just as he reached the door, Itachi called out to him. He didn't turn because he was afraid Itachi would notice Sasuke's problem.

"Sasuke," Itachi said. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Sasuke cursed. He couldn't believe he had just stuttered again.

"Is it Naruto?" Itachi asked. "Look, you can't blame yourself. No one knew..."

Sasuke slammed his fist on the wall. "It's not that. I just want to take a shower." 'A cold one.'

Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke." Sasuke flinched and pushed Itachi's hand away. Doing this had caused his body to turn and he dropped his clothes. "Oh." It wasn't hard to see the bulge in Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke looked down and blushed. "S-sorry."

Itachi smirked. "It can't be helped. Naruto is very attractive." He leaned down towards Sasuke's ear. "I bet if he had his voice, he'd be a screamer."

Sasuke blushed pushing his brother away. He rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He heard Itachi laugh then retreating footsteps. He crouched down, embarrassed. He couldn't believe that his brother had seen his hard-on. He shook his head and stood. Making sure the water wasn't too cold, Sasuke stepped in, enjoying the coolness against his hot body.

When Itachi returned to the kitchen, he was still laughing. Kyu and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Itachi bent down and whispered into Kyu's ear about Sasuke's problem. Kyu grinned evilly. If Naruto wasn't already use to Kyu's grins, he would have pissed his pants at how scary that grin was.

Naruto wanted to know what Kyu was planning, but since he didn't do anything, Naruto let his guard down. A few minutes later, Kyu and Itachi were having a bazar conversation. Kyu got a little over excited and splashed Naruto with his tea. Naruto glared at Kyu, silently yelling at him for ruining his favorite shirt. He took it off and tossed it at the red-head's face and stomped off, mumbling (in his head) about stupid foxes. Behind his back, Kyu gave Itachi the peach sign. Itachi smirked as he grabbed Naruto's shirt knowing that it had to be washed soon, or else it would stain.

Naruto made his way to the bathroom. He needed to take a shower to get rid of the stickiness of the tea. 'Damn him. Why does he have to put so much sugar in his tea?' Without thinking, Naruto opened the door to the bathroom, then gasped. There stood Sasuke in only a towel. Naruto couldn't help but look Sasuke up and down. Sasuke was muscular. He had a six pack, but wasn't too big. He was taller than Naruto. His skin was a pale color, as if it was touched by the moon. His eye was as dark as the night. Naruto gulped as he watched droplets of water move down that body. Sasuke was in the middle of drying his hair. He look at Naruto in shock. He thought he had locked the door.

"Dobe, why didn't you knock," Sasuke was trying to keep calm. Naruto just raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right." He had already forgotten that Naruto couldn't talk. He moved to walk past the blond. His body rubbed against Naruto's as he past. Naruto instantly grabbed Sasuke's arm and stopped him. "What?" Before he could say anything else, Naruto slammed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke was stunned, but he soon began to kiss back. They fought for dominance, Sasuke pushing Naruto back. Naruto slipped on the water that had formed a puddle when Naruto stood gawking at Sasuke. The movement caused Sasuke to slip and land on Naruto, straddling him. The two blushed at the new position. Sasuke licked his lips as he looked down at a shirtless blond. He bent down and licked at a nipple. Naruto let out a silent gasp. Sasuke smirked as he felt Naruto grow hard. "Excited already?" Naruto reddened. "Good. I'm going to make you feel good." He brushed his fingers over Naruto's other nipple. He twisted it as he went back to licking the other. The two nipple perked at Sasuke's touch. His smirk widened as he saw Naruto panting. Oh he couldn't wait to take his blond, for he was his. He moved a hand down to the hem of Naruto's pants. He slid it in and lightly fondled Naruto's member. The blond moaned, but not a sound let his lips. Just as Sasuke was about to pulled out the member to take it into his mouth, a shattering sound filled his ears.

He turned to see Rina standing behind them. She had a blush on her face. "S-sorry." She ran off. Sasuke turned back to Naruto, wondering if he should continue. Just as he was about to do just that, a laugh came from behind him. He turned again to see Kyu. "What do we have here?" Naruto and Sasuke were as red as a solo cup. "A perverted Uchiha and a begging Uke."

The two glared at Kyu. Sasuke moved off of Naruto and Naruto stood up. He pointed accusingly at Kyu. "Oh come on! I was just having a little fun." He paused. "What? No! I don't want to!- Please! Come one!- Ok, ok! I'll do it." He sigh and walked away. Itachi passed him on his way up the stairs. He raised an eyebrow as he heard Kyu pouting about bossy brats.

"What did you say to him?" Itachi asked. Naruto pointed at his eyes. Itachi instantly shifted to the Sharingan. Sasuke did the same not sure what Itachi was doing. Suddenly, the two were in a dark room on a couch. Naruto smiled as he opened his mouth.

"I told that damn fox to start running," Naruto said. "I threatened to make sure he'd be unable to top you if he refused."

Itachi blushed. Sasuke looked at Itachi wide-eyed. "You bottom?" Itachi nodded. "Wow." Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "So where are we? I thought you couldn't talk."

"We are inside my head," Naruto said. "The Kyuubi left a place in here when we merged. See that door?" He pointed to a red door. "That is a door to Kyu's mind. As long as that door is closed, neither can hear the other." He got up and cracked the door open.

"Damn brat," Kyu cursed. "Just because I made the Kit go up to see a naked Uchiha. How was I to know he get jumped." He paused. "Wait. I did know. I bet he liked it. The Uchiha clearly did. Lucky brat is nearly as big as I am..." Naruto closed the door, not wanting to hear anymore.

"You can probably tell why I keep it closed," Naruto said. "As much as I love Itachi and Kyu, I do not need to watch Kyu's sex plans or the actual act. It was scary the first time."

Itachi blushed. He remember that his first time with Kyu after Orochimaru's death was interrupted when Naruto ran in asking Kyu to stop sending him the visuals. Itachi had of course beaten Kyu up for that, but forgave him when he taught Naruto how to close the mind door.

"So basically, when Itachi and Kyu do it, you have free porn," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke glared. "What? I just want to make sure that it didn't give Naruto any ideas."

"The Kit has many ideas," Kyu's voice came. They turned to see the door open. Kyu walked through it. "Like all of those wet dreams he has of a certain raven."

"Kyu!" Naruto yelled. He punched him.

"Revenge," Kyu said dodging. "Next time, don't threaten to cut off nature's greatest gift." He laughed as he closed the door behind him.

Naruto cursed. "I hate how he is able to open the door so wide." He saw Sasuke's questioning look. "The wider the opening, the more can be seen or heard. Kyu can open it all the way since he was always able to hear my thoughts and see my actions. I however can only open it a bit. Before the merging, I didn't hear any of Kyu's thoughts and there wasn't really anything to see since he was stuck inside me. It is like a one-way mirror, and it's annoying." He crosses his arms and pouted. "Now you two should be going. Using the Sharingan so much will damage your eyes. Especially you, Itachi." Itachi and Sasuke nodded, leaving Naruto's mind.

Sasuke fell to his knees. "It is kind of hard on the body to go into Naruto's mind," Itachi said. "And just so you know, using the Mangekyo Sharingan too much causes blindness. Kyu and Kaya have to sometimes heal my eyes, but I try not to use it." He smiled. "Now, you should both get ready for bed." Itachi began to walk away. "And Sasuke, make sure you put on some clothes. There are some ladies in the house." Sasuke looked down and realized that he was still only in a towel. He glared and blushed before running to his room. Naruto moved back into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He still needed that shower.


	8. Chapter 8

"KAAHHHHHH!" A scream resounded throughout the Uchiha Compound. Now, most of you are probably wondering what is going on. For that, we have to go back about ten minutes.

Akihiro and Dai were playing another game of shogi. Dai was winning again. Akihiro was getting angry that he only beat Dai once. He looked at Dai as Dai moved a piece. Dai looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Aki?"

"Nothing," Aki said looking away. The way Dai moved was turning him on. Lust flickered through his eyes, and Dai recognized it.

He smirked. "I see." He moved forward and kissed Aki.

Sakura skipped to the Uchiha Compound. She wanted to see how Sasuke was doing with his guests. She carried a basket with some food, hoping Sasuke would want to have lunch with her. When no one answered the door, she let herself in. "Sasuke-kun!" But the sight that welcomed her was not Sasuke. It was Dai on top of Aki, naked. He was not the only one naked. Aki was as well. The two were in the middle of foreplay. Sakura dropped the basket and screamed.

Her scream called Hisoka, Kyu, and Cain into the room. The three did not seem to be shocked about the intimacy between Dai and Aki. What caused them pause was that Sakura had just seen Dai and Aki's faces. They could tell she was connecting the dots. She was Anbu so she knew they were S-Class Criminals. She smiled before bolting out the door. She had only one thing on her mind; she has to tell someone.

Hisoka, Kyu, and Cain wasted no time chasing her. When they caught up to her, Hisoka pushed her into a wall and grabbed her lightly by the neck. Just as Hisoka grabbed her, she let out a scream for help.

A few seconds later, they felt one unknown and three familiar Chakra signatures gather around them. Sasuke put a blade to Hisoka's neck. He knew there was no way that he'd kill Hisoka, but he had to act this way in front of other Leaf Shinobi. Sai stood in front of Kyu and Kakashi stood in front of Cain. Yamato stood behind the three waiting.

"What is going on?" Kakashi asked.

"They're criminals," Sakura burst out. "S-Class nuke-nin in the bingo book!"

Sasuke gripped the handle of his kunai harder. Then he leaned down to Hisoka's ear. "Dobe," He whispered so no one could hear. Hisoka smiled and turned so his eyes met with Sasuke's. Sasuke had his Sharingan eyes spinning, but didn't plan to use it. Against his wishes, he felt himself be pulled inside Hisoka's mind. "What?" He looked around in the dark room until he saw Naruto.

"Itachi told me he had the power to bring people into a Genjutsu where he himself tortures them," Hisoka said. "It's part of the Sharingan, a technique called Tsukuyomi. This is something similar. Kyu helped me come up with it. Don't worry, I won't use it against you." He pushed Sasuke out of his mind.

Sasuke suddenly fell to the ground, panting. He felt a weird shock go through his body. He still wasn't use to going inside of Hisoka's mind. He soon lost consciousness. Hisoka was concerned since he didn't mean to cause Sasuke any pain. He ended up releasing Sakura who ran to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. "Are you ok?"

Kakashi stared at Sasuke confused. 'He just collapsed.' He reached up to his headband. Before he could move to reveal his Sharingan, Cain went up to Kakashi and grabbed his arm. His grip tightened and he grabbed the other one to make sure Kakashi wouldn't be able to do anything.

Sai moved towards Kyu and Yamato moved towards Hisoka. Kyu laughed inside his head thinking that it was funny that Sai would think he could take him on. He raised his hand, but Hisoka caught it. He shook his head. Kyu lowered his hand and Cain withdrew his. Kyu reached up and removed his mask. "If you guys have a problem, take it up with your Hokage!" He grabbed Hisoka's hand and Hisoka grabbed Cain's. The three vanished with a poof.

Kakashi sat up the next morning thinking. He kept replaying the scene where Sasuke fell unconscious. It reminded him of when he fought Itachi. 'Could one of them be Itachi?' He remembered that Sasuke only looked into Hisoka's eyes. 'Hisoka is Itachi!' He leapt out of hit bedroom window and ran towards Hokage Tower. He jumped through the window. "Hokage-sama, Hisoka is really...Itachi?" Just as he was about to say Itachi he saw Hisoka standing in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade and Hisoka ignored Kakashi's presence. "It's ok now," Tsunade said, lifting up here chin. "You can speak now."

Hisoka smiled and turned to Kakashi. "Hello Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi gasped. Standing before him was Hisoka, leader of the Yugure, unmasked. He was so shocked that he fainted and fell backwards out the window. Hisoka quickly used Chakra strings to pull Kakashi back into Tsunade's office. Tsunade lightly hit Kakashi. He stirred and looked at Hisoka. "Naruto."

Hisoka smiled and nodded. Then he realized he could talk. "Yeah." He knew that he would have to explain things to Kakashi. 'Kyu,' he called mentally.

"Yeah Kit?" Kyu called back.

'Come to Hokage Tower,' Naruto thought. 'And bring Cain. We have some explaining to do.'

"Ok Kit," Kyu said.

A few minutes later Kyu and Cain walked in. But they were not alone. Aki and Dai (now fully clothed), Kaya, Rina, and the twins came in behind them.

"Kyu," Naruto whinned. "I only wanted you and Cain to come, not everyone." At the sound of his voice, Cain, Kaya, and Rina hugged him. Kaya and Rina happily called him Taichou with tears in their eyes. Kyu joined in on the hug. The twins pushed the girls, Cain, and Kyu off so that they could hug their Taichou too. Aki looked at Dai who shrugged. It was if he had said, "might as well." And so the two also hugged Hisoka.

"Tsunade!" Jiriya said interrupting the hug session. He had barged in with Shizune behind him. "The Akatsuki are only two days away."


	9. Chapter 9

"Dammit!" Tsunade slammed her fist on her table, splitting it. "We have to get ready. Shizune, send for Shikamaru Nara." Shizune nodded and ran off.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled. "Looks like we will have to wait until later. But I'll tell you everything." Kakashi nodded. The Yugure put their masks on. Shikamaru and Shizune soon walked in.

Shikamaru looked around. "Hm... troublesome."

"The Akatsuki are almost here," Tsunade said. "I want you to come up with a plan."

Shikamaru sighed. "As troublesome as that is, I already did."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

Shikamaru nodded. "When they got here, I began making the plans. Knew you'd ask me to do them. It would have been troublesome to not do them already." He pulled out a scroll. "These are my plans."

"Ok," Tsunade said. "Shizune, get the rest of Team Kakashi and Team 10. Also, get Team 8, Team Guy, Yamato, and Genma." Shizune nodded and left. Luckily, she found most of them together. Ino, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were eating barbeque. Guy and Lee were training. Sasuke was just outside of Hokage Tower, having followed Yugure. Genma and Yamato were in the missions room. A few minutes later, Tsunade's office was crowded. "The Akatsuki will be here in two days." The Konoha ninjas, that didn't already know, gasped. "Nara here has come up with a plan." She unrolled the scroll. "We will have the leader of Yugure fight the leader of Akatsuki. It seems only right."

Hisoka nodded. "Lucky," Kyu pouted.

Tsunade ignored Kyu. "Konan is Pein's right-hand. Kaya and Rina will be taking care of her. Kisame is known for having a lot of Chakra and strength. Cain will take care of him." Cain sighed. He knew he was going to fight his ex-comrade someday. "Kakuzu uses Earth-style jutsu. Dai will face off with him."

"Hn," Dai said. The Leaf Shinobi sweat-dropped. 'So much like Sasuke/Uchiha.'

"Hidan is said to be immortal?" Tsunade asked. She raised an eyebrow at Hisoka. "Is that true?"

Hisoka nodded. He was about to say something when Kyu cut him off. "We have information stating that even if his head is cut off, he will live. My abilities are similar and therefore, I'm the only one that can fight him." 'Though, Itachi would be better since he has the Amaterasu, but we can't have Konoha find out who he is. And the Kit needs to fight Pein.'

"It seems Nara knew that," Tsunade said.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I read their notes."

"Anyway, Tobi and Zetsu are the last two members of Akatsuki," Tsunade said. "Both are able to disappear. Zetsu uses the ground and earth to move. Tobi's power is a bit unknown. Aki will fight Tobi, since he is that fastest of the remaining three members of Yugure. That leave Zetsu for the twins." All Yugure members nodded. The were ok with those plans. "Now, Konoha will help Yugure. Team Kakashi, you will be helping Hisoka. Team 10, you will assist Kyu in any way possible, but it would be best if you stayed back until necessary. Team 8, you will be fighting against Kisame. His sword sucks Chakra. You will probably be forced to fight water clones instead of the real thing."

"Wait Tsunade-sama!" Guy said. "My team has fought Kisame before. Let us help Cain."

"I agree," Neji said. "Team 8 are close-range fighters. Kisame is long-range. They will have a disadvantage."

"I-I also agree," Hinata said.

Tsunade looked at Shikamrau who nodded. "Alright. Team guy will help Cain. That means Team 8 will help the Twins instead. Yamato, you will help Aki. Jiriya..."

"I believe Kaya and Rina will need my help," Jiriya said.

"No!" Tsunade yelled. "You will asist Dai! And Genma, you will help Kaya and Rina."

Hisoka did not agree with Shikamaru's battle arrangement, but said nothing. The rest of Yugure also held their tongues. They wanted to fight alone without outside help. They thought the Leaf Shinobi would just get in the way.

"That's the plans," Tsunade said. "Is everything understood?" Everyone nodded. "Then get out of my office." Everyone sweat-dropped, but did as she said.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The Yugure and Sasuke headed back to the Uchiha compound. Kaya and Rina instantly began to make something for the others to eat. Aki and Dai started another game of Shogi. Hisoka and Kyu sat on the couch watching TV. Sasuke grabbed Cain's arm and motioned to his basement door. Cain followed Sasuke.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Cain asked.

"I'm sorry Itachi," Sasuke said, bowing.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Sasuke blushed. "Iwon'tbeabletohavechildren," he mumbled quickly.

"What?" Itaachi asked.

"I won't be able to have children," Sasuke blurted out.

Itachi chuckled. "Because you love Naruto?" Sasuke nodded. "So what?" Sasuke looked at Itachi with a questioning look. "Neither will I. I too am in love with a man. You know that Kyu and I are together."

"But what about the clan?" Sasuke asked. "Since Naruto is a man, I can't get him pregnant."

"The Uchiha clan no longer matters," Itachi said. "It would be better if the Sharingan dies with us. It has caused us both pain." Again, Sasuke nodded. "Besides, it is still fun trying to get our lovers pregnant."

Sasuke smirked. Oh, he was planning on trying to get Naruto pregnant everyday for the rest of their lives. He licked his lips. "I will definitely enjoy that."

"Good," Itachi said. "Now we should return. I sense Kakashi's presence." The two went back upstairs to see Kakashi sitting in a couch across from Hisoka and Kyu.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Hisoka watched Sasuke and Cain go down-stairs. Kyu fell silent as the two began to listen to Cain and Sasuke. It was one of their abilities, extreme hearing, also known as Demonic Hearing. They were able to hear things from far away, even whispers. They were also able to control the strength of their hearing. Usually, they kept it just above human hearing, but if they were to use the full power of their hearing, they'd be able to hear the scratching of Tsunade's pen as she signs her papers, even if there was a storm going on. For this instant, the two were using a hearing level about three times a humans.

_"I won't be able to have children," Sasuke blurted out._

_Itachi chuckled. "Because you love Naruto? So what? Neither will I. I too am in love with a man. You know that Kyu and I are together."_

_"But what about the clan?" Sasuke asked. "Since Naruto is a man, I can't get him pregnant."_

_"The Uchiha clan no longer matters," Itachi said. "It would be better if the Sharingan dies with us. It has caused us both pain. Besides, it is still fun trying to get our lovers pregnant." Hisoka and Kyu blushed._

_"I will definitely enjoy that," Sasuke said._

_"Good," Itachi said. "Now we should return. I sense Kakashi's presence."_

Hisoka and Kyu stopped using Demonic Hearing and looked over to see Kakashi appear inside the house. Hisoka waved his hand making the others put away their weapons. "Hi Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi blinked, then shock his head. "I'm no longer your teacher."

"To me you will always be my sensei," Hisoka said. Just then Sasuke and Cain walked into the room. Hisoka moved over for Sasuke to sit next to him. Cain sat next to Kyu on the armrest.

"I'm guessing you already know their real identities, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. Hisoka elbowed him. "Yes." He glared at the blond.

"I see..." Kakashi said. "And you didn't think to tell your teammates?"

"I asked Sasuke not to," Hisoka said. "The identities of each Yugure member must remain a secret. If the council were to find out, we would be hunted by every ANBU and Hunter-nin available." Hisoka removed his mask. Kyu and Cain followed suit. Aki, Dai, Kaya, Rina, Masaki, and Mitsuo also removed their masks.

Kakashi swallowed. Each member of Yugure (excluding Naruto and Kyu) were in his bingo book as C or S-Class Criminals, though Dai had a red X over his face since he was thought to be dead. "Just like Akatsuki."

Naruto frowned. "We are nothing like Akatsuki. Masaki and Mitsuo use to steal things for the sake of their friends. But their home was burned down. They lost all of their friends in the fire. The fire was caused by a greedy man who wanted revenge on them. But they weren't even there. At sixteen, Kaya killed her village's leader under the order of the leader himself. He wanted his death to open the door to peace. But the council of that village said he had to stay as the leader until death, but his lfe was keeping the village from growing. Kaya completed her mission then left, just as her leader ordered." His hands became fists. Sasuke rubbed at Naruto's back.

"I killed the members of my team," Rina said. Eyes turned to her. "But not because they slowed me down. They were poisoned and would not make it back. They asked me to leave them behind, and I did. I came back with reinforcements and a medic. But they were all dead. It seems the enemy found them and finished them off. The blame fell on me."

Aki sighed. "That family I was said to have killed were killed by another. The main was my best friend. She supported me when I came out to my village. But they didn't accept it and sent me on a year long mission. By this time, my friend became a maid. When I got back, my house was gone, destroy by those who hated gays. That family let me stay until I found somewhere else to stay. I was sent out on a quick mission only to come back to find the family dead and my friend dying. She, Ran, told me to run, so I ran." He closed his eyes. He could see her eyes as her life left her. Tears filled his eyes, but refused to let them fall."

"My story is a bit different," Dai said. "By the look on your face, you thought I was dead."

Kakashi nodded. "A few years ago, we were told to cross you out. Rumors said you were killed in a fight against the Eight-tailed beast's host, Killer Bee."

"That is false," Dai said. "Lord Bee and I never fought. But we did meet. I was on Turtle Island training. He came to visit some of the animals. We talked a bit. He asked me to hand over something that would define who I am. I gave him a sword and my old headband. When I asked what he was gonna do with them, he told me he was going to get me removed from the bingo book. I later found out that I was cross out of the book, since I was said to have died fighting Lord Bee. I have not been able to thank him."

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked. "I knew about the others, but not you since you aren't even in my bingo book."

Kakashi took out his bingo book. "Dai Miki, left Kumo to join an enemy of Kumo to train for.." He paused and looked at Sasuke. "revenge against his older brother, Taiko Miki for the murder of his family." Sasuke gulped. It was eery to hear about the same thing that happened to him happen to another. "In doing so, he almost killed his teammate and best friend. It also says that you killed your sensei, the one you went to get training from, then went and killed your brother."

"Taiko killed my family in order to test himself," Dai said bitterly. At that, Itachi looked down. That was what he told Sasuke when he had asked why. "Unlike Itachi, my brother was not ordered to do so. He did it on his own. I later found out that the Miki clan was watching over the Lightning Orb. Taiko killed the clan to get the orb. Before I killed him, he told me he kept me alive so someone would come after him. He always had perverted intentions towards me. When he found out that I was in love with my best friend, he killed him. Taiko only wanted me to have him in my heart. Apparently, our clan was known for inbreeding, but my parents didn't want Taiko to have me." He glared and grunted. "Taiko killed them because he wanted me for himself."

'Guess I'm lucky Itachi loves Kyu,' Sasuke thought.

"After I killed him, I tried to go back to Kumo," Dai said. "But I had been marked as a missing-nin. Not only that, but I was an S-Class criminal since I was able to kill another S-Class ninja."

Kakashi flipped through his bingo book. Sure enough, Taiko Miki was in the book with a red X as well. He sighed and put the book away. Then he looked at Itachi. "What is this about being ordered to kill your clan?"

"You know how the Uchiha clan was being watched?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said.

"The elders asked me to spy on my clan," Itachi said. "I found out they were planning a coup. The third wanted thing to end peacefully. But the elders and Danzo ordered me to kill them, but I couldn't kill Sasuke. I went to the Third and had him protect Sasuke. I also threatened the elders and Danzo to expose Konoha's secrets. When I came looking for Naruto, that was an excuse to let them know I was still alive. Causing Sasuke pain, was not something I liked to do."

Kakashi nodded. He looked at Naruto. "I still think you have something to explain."

Naruto smiled. "But first I think I need some tea. Kaya?"

"Of course, Taichou," Kaya said. She ran into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came out carrying a tray filled with cups of tea. Each Yugure member took one. Sasuke and Kakashi also took one.

"So it is a long story," Naruto said. "First things first. Kakashi-sensei, this is Kyu." He motioned to Kyu who waved. "He is the Kyuubi."

"Nice to meet you," Kyu grinned.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "How?"

"We merged," Kyu said. "The Kit and I split into two separate beings to keep from combusting."

"But that didn't happen until two years ago," Naruto said. "The last time I saw you was over six years ago, when I was twelve."


	10. Chapter 10

"The last time I saw you was over six years ago, when I was twelve."

FLASHBACK

_Naruto just got out of the hospital. He was walking towards where Team 7 normally met, but since Sasuke was gone, it was only going to be him and Sakura, waiting until Kakashi got there, three hours later. But today was strange. Kakashi was already there when Naruto got there._

_"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto called. "You're early."_

_"Things are going to change," Kakashi said. "Now that Sasuke is gone, Team 7 will not go on any missions until we get a new member."_

_"We are replacing Sasuke?" Naruto asked._

_"Only temporally," Kakashi said holding up his hands. He couldn't handle a mad Naruto and from the way Sakura was glaring, she was pissed too. "Hokage-sama will pick the replacement and then we can go on missions again. Naruto, you do want to get stronger, right?" Naruto nodded. "Then we have to go on missions so you can get more fighting experience."_

_"Ok Kakashi-sensei," Naruto grinned. All of a sudden, an Anbu dropped down behind Naruto._

_"What is it?" Kakashi asked._

_"Naruto Uzumaki has been summoned by the council," the Anbu said._

_Kakashi sighed. "You better go with him, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Ok, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. He followed the Anbu away. Once they reached Tsunade's office, the Anbu ushered Naruto in._

_"I have brought him," the Anbu said bowing._

_"You may leave," Koharu said. The Anbu nodded then vanished. Naruto saw that the village elders, Tsunade, Jiriya, and a man he didn't know were in the room. "Naruto Uzumaki, it has come to our attention that you are the one that let Sasuke Uchiha go."_

_"What?" Naruto asked._

_"You let Sasuke Uchiha leave Konoha and go to Sound," Homura said._

_"What?" Naruto said shocked. "I tried to stop him!"_

_"And you failed," Koharu said. "We have reason to believe that you are the reason Sasuke Uchiha left."_

_"Sasuke left to gain power!" Naruto yelled. "He wants to kill his brother, Itachi."_

_"Lies!" the man Naruto didn't know said. "The boy is lying. We have witnesses who say that they heard Uzumaki tell Uchiha to leave. They also heard Uchiha agree in order to protect their teammate, Sakura Haruno."_

_"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "I'd never hurt her!"_

_"Silence!" Homura ordered. "The council has made their decision. You are to be banished from Konoha, never to return!"_

_Naruto felt tears in his eyes. He looked at Tsunade and Jiriya. "Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin."_

_"You have three hours to pack your stuff and get out," Koharu said. "Failure to leave in the allotted time will end in your death."_

_"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto yelled._

_"Get out or we will just kill you now," Homura ordered._

_Instincts told him to go. Naruto ran. He stopped at his place and grabbed clothes, money, food, and the photo of Team 7. Tsunade and Jiriya came to help Naruto only an hour later. But he was already packed. He stored everything in scrolls and put the scrolls in a backpack. It was lighter this way._

_"Naruto, I'm sorry," Tsunade cried._

_"It isn't your fault," Naruto said, handing Tsunade his headband. "I know you tried to protect me. You two are my family."_

_"Oh Naruto!" Tsunade pulled Naruto into a tight hug._

_"As much as I love the hug," Naruto said. "I can't breathe."_

_Tsunade let him go. "I should leave with you."_

_"-No," Naruto shook his head. "Stay here and protect Konoha." He turned to Jiriya. "And you need to protect Obaa-chan._

_"I will," Jiriya tried to hide his tears._

_"Good," Naruto said._

_"Naruto, here is some money," Tsunade said. "Stay safe."_

_"Don't worry about me," Naruto said. "I'm a lot stronger than you think." With that, Naruto vanished. He ran towards the gate, making sure no one saw him. He had made it about five miles away, when he was attacked. He could tell they were not normal Anbu. "I left in the allotted time."_

_"Danzo-sama has ordered us to kill you," someone said. "And we shall do so." Two of them lunged at Naruto. Naruto made three clones. While the clones fought, he ran. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he didn't want to die either. He receive his clone's memories of being defeated. The sound of someone following him came to Naruto's ears. He increased his speed. Not paying attention to what was in front of him, caused Naruto to run into someone. Naruto fell onto his butt and looked up. He gasped. "Itachi."_

_Itachi Uchiha stood before Naruto. His partner, Kisame Hoshigaki, stood behind him. He grinned evilly. Then three pairs of eyes looked behind Naruto to see four Anbu. "Root," Itachi said calmly._

_"Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki," a Root Anbu said. He stepped back in fear._

_"Our orders are absolute," another member yelled. "We have to kill the demon." He raised a kunai and charged. The other three Root Anbu joined him. They didn't stand a chance. Itachi swung his sword through them. Their lifeless bodies fell to the ground._

_Kisame sighed. "Weak. And they are suppose to be Anbu." He shook his head. Then he looked at Naruto. "The Kyuubi boy has been marked a nuke-nin. How lovely." He pulled his sword off his back. "This time, I'm going to gut off his legs." He stepped towards Naruto, but suddenly stopped. He looked down and saw a sword sticking through his chest. He looked back at Itachi. "You..."_

_"You will not harm Naruto," Itachi said. He pulled back his sword. Kisame fell to the ground. "I won't kill you. But you will tell the others that I'm dead." He looked into Kisame's eyes with his Sharingan. Soon, Kisame fell face forward, unconscious. Itachi turned to Naruto. "I erased his memories of me killing those Root members. He is going to think both of us died." He removed his Akatsuki cloak and took a kunai to it. He began to make cuts in it along with some burns. Soon, it looked like the cloak went through hell. Itachi grabbed a kunai from the Root Anbu and slashed his hand. He held it over his cloak, letting the blood drip onto it. "Take off your jacket." Naruto obeyed. Itachi did the same thing to the jacket that he had done to his cloak. Then he grabbed Naruto's wrists. "This is going to hurt a bit." He made a small cut of Naruto's hand, letting Naruto's blood fall onto the orange jacket. Once he let Naruto go, Itachi walked around destroying part of the area with various jutsus making it look like a huge fight happened. He took hold of Kisame's sword and sliced the Root Anbu, making it look like Kisame was the one who killed them. Itachi took out a scroll and summoned something, it was a human that looked exactly like Itachi. Naruto watched as Itachi turned the dead man to ash. Then Itachi put some of the ash under his cloak with his Akatsuki ring and the rest under Naruto's jacket. Finished with what he was doing, Itachi walked over to Naruto. "We need to get going before Kisame wakes up." Itachi began to walk away. Following his instincts, Naruto ran after Itachi, not even looking back._

_"What was that about?" Naruto asked when they were far away from Kisame. They were now sitting in a cave with a fire between them._

_"I had to make it look like we were killed," Itachi said. "Now Akatsuki won't come after us."_

_"But why did you do that?" Naruto asked._

_"I'm sick of being in Akatsuki," Itachi admitted. "If it wasn't for the mission, I'd have left them years ago."_

_"Mission?" Naruto asked._

_Itachi bit his lip in an un-Uchiha manner. "I was ordered by the elders and Danzo to kill everyone in the Uchiha clan. Then the Third asked me to join Akatsuki as a spy."_

_"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed. "You were ordered to kill the Uchihas?" Itachi nodded. He knew he had to tell Naruto the truth. "What about Sasuke?"_

_Itachi smiled. "I couldn't kill him. So I threatened the elders and Danzo then asked the Third to keep him safe."_

_Naruto lowered his gaze to the ground. "Sasuke left Konoha and went to Orochimaru."_

_"I know," Itachi said. "He's such a foolish little brother."_

_"They blame me," Naruto said. "The council, Danzo, and probably others. That's why they banished me."_

_Itachi nodded. "But you still love Konoha."_

_"I do," Naruto said. "I have friends there and people I see as my family. No matter what happens, I will always love them and Konoha."_

_"As will I," Itachi said. "Things will change, just give it time."_

_"I hope so," Naruto said. He didn't know why, but Naruto trusted Itachi. He could tell that Itachi trusted him._

FLASHBACK END

"So that's what happened," Kakashi said.

"There's more," Naruto said. "A lot more."


	11. Chapter 11

"There's more," Naruto said. "A lot more."

FLASHBACK

_"Hasn't he gotten tired of sending you guys after me?" Naruto asked sarcastically._

_"We are here on orders..." the Root Anbu began._

_"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said. "Danzo sent you to kill me. I get it. He's sent over thirty of you guys already. You're lucky I'm alone." He prepared himself. The four Root Anbu began their attack. 'These ones are better than the others.' Naruto dodged and parried. He was getting annoyed at all of the attacks. He thought Danzo would have given up by now. Naruto suddenly felt really hot. He fell to his knees. Red Chakra surrounded his body. Unable to control it, Naruto let out a scream. The Chakra lashed out at the Root Anbu, knocking them back. Naruto's arms moved to his stomach as he felt extreme pain there. It felt like his seal was breaking. He let out another scream. This time, the Chakra surround the Root Anbu and began to burn them. They cried out in pain as the red Chakra bubbled on their skin. When the Chakra vanished, they were left looking like they had been out in the sun far too long. Naruto gained a third tail as the Root Anbu stood up to run. A fourth tail came and Naruto was gone. He lashed out at the Anbu. He jumped onto one and began to hit him in the face until he guy's head became one with the ground. The other three managed to get a mile away before Naruto caught up with them. He swung his clawed hand at one Anbu, taking out his eyes. that Anbu fell to the ground screaming. One Anbu pushed the other Anbu into Naruto and ran off. The one pushed began to cry. Kyuubi Naruto ignored the tears and slashed at the man's stomach. The man died standing. Kyuubi Naruto then ran after the last Anbu. This one threw paper bombs and kunai at Kyuubi Naruto, trying to stop him. He ran into a cave and hid behind a rock. Kyuubi Naruto let out a roar._

_Itachi had heard Naruto's first scream. He ran towards the noise and found the first dead Anbu. He then followed the trail of red Chakra. Running past the other two dead Anbu, Itachi let out the Mangekyo Sharingan. He stopped before the cave Naruto and the remaining Anbu were in. He saw the fox like creature breaking rock after rock in search of the other ninja. The creature then turned its gaze on Itachi. it lunged at him. Itachi's eyes met the creature's and both froze. The red Chakra disappeared. Naruto fell unconscious into Itachi's arms. The Anbu stood up and began to run. But a kunai to the back of his head put him down. Itachi lifted up Naruto and brought him to an inn. Itachi stayed up and watched Naruto's body heal._

_Hours later, Naruto awoke. He looked at Itachi. "I killed them, didn't I?"_

_"Three of them," Itachi said. "I killed the last one."_

_"The Kyuubi and I are beginning to merge," Naruto said. "I don't think I'll survive the merger."_

_"You will," Itachi said. "Akatsuki is beginning to move."_

_"What are they doing?" Naruto asked._

_"They are going to start collecting the Tailed-Beasts," Itachi said. "You are still a target, though half of them believe you are dead."_

_"What if we make the others believe I'm dead too?" Naruto asked._

_"I don't know what Akatsuki will do then," Itachi said._

_"I see..." Naruto said. He paused in thought. "Itachi, I want to make a group, one that will defeat the Akatsuki."_

_"Then I guess we will have to find others to join," Itachi said. "Two members are not enough."_

_"Three," a voice inside Naruto's head said._

_"Kyuubi says three," Naruto said. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I think he wants to be included."_

_Itachi nodded. "Three then."_

_"Sorry Kit," the Kyuubi said. "I didn't mean for that outburst earlier. Just when the two of us were finally getting along, this merging thing had to start."_

_'I'll find a way to keep us alive,' Naruto thought/said to the Kyuubi._

_"Thanks Kit," Kyuubi said._

_'No problem,' replied._

_"Naruto," Itachi said. "What will we call this group of our?"_

_Naruto grinned. "Yugure."_

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_It was Naruto's second time meeting another jinchuriki. Killer Bee was nothing like Gaara. Gaara was calm, quiet, and stayed away from others. Killer Bee with loud, loved to be in a group and was always rapping. But Naruto got along with Bee. They talked about their lives as jinchuriki. Naruto wanted Bee to join Yugure, but knew he couldn't. Bee told Naruto about a man that he had talked to a few years ago on Turtle Island. When Naruto asked what the man looked like, Bee grabbed Naruto's bingo book and showed him a picture off a man. The picture was cross off, meaning the man was dead. But Bee told Naruto that Dai Miki was still alive. So, Naruto decided to find Dai._

_Itachi and Naruto found Dai training in the mountains in Demon Country. It was easy to convince him to join. Naruto found out that Dai was a lot like Sasuke. His life was similar. He too had an older brother who had killed his family. But unlike Itachi, Taiko wasn't ordered. Dai and Itachi grew close. But Dai still had a wall up that neither of them could break._

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_A white haired man was fighting a blue haired woman. The man was faster, but the woman was stronger. It looked like a fight between Kiba and Sakura. Naruto Suddenly appeared between them, grabbing one of their wrists. The two stopped and looked at the intruder of their fight. Naruto grinned. "Hello Akihiro Tsurimi and Rina Hondo. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It would be my pleasure to welcome you to Yugure._

_"Yugure?" Rina asked._

_"A group made to fight the Akatsuki," Naruto said._

_"That sounds like fun," Rina said._

_"And you think I'd join just because you asked?" Akihiro asked._

_"Yup!" Naruto smiled._

_Akihiro growled and lunged at Naruto. Naruto just raised a finger and wind burst forth, knocking Akihiro into a tree. The force of the hit caused Akihiro to lose consciousness._

_"Opps," Naruto said scratching the back of his neck. "Didn't mean to do that." He walked over to Akihiro and put him on his back. Rina laughed at the sight. Akihiro was half-a-foot taller than Naruto. Rina followed Naruto as they walked to a field. Three tents were set up. Naruto put Akihiro down in one of them. Then he turned to Rina. "So will you join us?"_

_"Sure," Rina said. "It sounds like fun."_

_"Like hell I will!" Akihiro yelled. He had woken up when Naruto put him down. He stomped over to Naruto. "Not only did you interfere with a fight but you..." He trailed off. His eyes fell upon Dai who had just gotten back with a bucket of water. He was shirtless. Akihiro gulped. "So about this group thing. How do I sign up?"_

_Naruto smiled. Luck was on his side. Who knows what would have happened if Dai hadn't gotten back at that moment. Naruto knew Akihiro would be the one to break through Dai's wall. Itachi soon came back with a deer behind him. Naruto apologized to Shikamaru before they began to cook it. Yugure was getting bigger._

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_Naruto looked at a girl then at a book in his hand. The pictures matched. Naruto had heard the story, and felt that something was missing. Finally, he put the book down, drank the rest of his tea, paid for it, and left. He followed the girl, woman, down the street. He knew the woman could feel his presence. she continued into an alley and face Naruto._

_"What do you want, kid?" the woman asked._

_"Kaya Gushiken, right?" Naruto asked._

_"Yeah," Kaya said. "Are you one of those bounty hunters?"_

_"No," Naruto said. "I'm here to ask you to join Yugure."_

_"Yugure?" Kaya asked. "Never heard of it."_

_"It is a group I started to fight the Akatsuki," Naruto said. Kaya gasped. "Ah! I see you've heard of them. So, what do you say?"_

_"Find someone else," Kaya said._

_"I'll find others," Naruto said. "But I want you to join."_

_"Tell you what," Kaya said. "Let's make a bet." Naruto felt like he was talking to Tsunade. "You win and I'll join Yugure."_

_"And if you win?" Naruto asked._

_"I get all of your money," Kaya said. "And your life."_

_"Ok," Naruto said. "So what's the bet?"_

_Kaya pulled out two dice. "Whoever gets the highest number facing up wins."_

_"Ok," Naruto said. He took the die that Kaya handed him._

_'Foolish brat,' Kaya thought. 'That's a trick die. It can only land on a three. The one I have always lands on a four.' "I'll go first." She tossed the die into the air and watched as it flipped and rolled until it landed on the ground as a four. "A four. That means you have to get a five or six. If you get a four, we both roll again." 'Get ready to pay with you're life.'_

_"Ok," Naruto said. He walked over to Kaya and put his die on the ground with a five facing up. "Looks like I win."_

_"What?" Kaya asked. "You didn't even roll it."_

_"You never said I had to roll it," Naruto said. "You said the one with the highest number facing up wins."_

_Kaya just looked at Naruto. Then she laughed. "That's just... Damn... Alright, you win." She smiled. "Guess I was taught a valuable lesson. I have to be more careful with my words. So kid, you do know that I'm an S-Class Criminal right?"_

_"So the book says," Naruto said. "But I don't believe it. And you can call me Naruto."_

_"You don't believe it?" Kaya asked shocked._

_"Something's missing," Naruto said. Tears ran down Kaya's face. "Wha? What's wrong?"_

_"No one believed me," Kaya said. "I just completed my mission. The one the leader himself gave me. He wanted to die."_

_"I understand," Naruto said, hugging Kaya. "Now, let's go to the inn I'm staying at. You need to met the other members of Yugure."_

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_Masaki and Mitsuo were sitting under a tree trying to stay dry. It had just suddenly started raining. The twins had no where to go. It was getting colder as the sun began to set. Naruto was just walking by when the twins got an idea. They were going to threaten Naruto with a knife and get his cloak. Then they'd stay under it to keep themselves warm. The two sprinted out and cornered Naruto._

_"Give us your cloak and all of you money," Masaki said._

_"How about I give you each a cloak, some food, and a dry place to stay?" Naruto asked._

_The twins looked at each other. "What are you talking about?" Mitsuo asked._

_"I'm saying that you two should follow me," Naruto said. "I can help you."_

_"Keep your sick plans to yourself," Masaki yelled._

_"Sick is exactly what I'm trying to keep you from getting," Naruto said. "The others with me are there." He pointed to a cabin in the woods. "If you want a warm and dry place to sleep, then come. I won't force you to do anything." Naruto walked towards the cabin. The twins looked at each other before following. They stayed ten feet away from Naruto. Kaya and Rina welcomed Naruto in. They left the door open for the twins. The twins looked at each other before stepping into the cabin. "Glad to see you decided to come." He held out two sets of clothing. "You can change in the bathroom. Feel free to take a shower. Then come out and warm up. I don't want you catching a cold." Naruto walked off and sat besides Itachi. The twins went and took a shower. Then they sat by the fire. Rina gave then some food while kaya passed out some tea. For the first time in years, the twins felt safe. And the next morning when Naruto asked them to join Yugure, they were happy to oblige._

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_Naruto let out a scream as he felt his body being ripped in two. Itachi, Dai, Kaya, Aki, Rina, Masaki, and Mitsuo stood in a circle around him, unable to do a thing to help him. Naruto let out another scream before falling to his knees. Red Chakra burst out and began to form a human shape. Everyone gasped as a man with long red hair and red eyes stood before Naruto._

_"Hi Kit," the man said._

_"Hi, Kyu," Naruto said. "Welcome to Yugure."_

_Kyu laughed. "Only you, Kit. Only you."_

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_It was their first mission all together. Yugure moved through the castle looking for their target. Their target had stolen money from an orphanage then blackmailed the woman running it. Yugure was charged with getting the money back. But things went wrong quickly. Their target hah hired ninja all around. And they didn't care if things got blown up. Naruto knew they wouldn't get out unharmed. So he did something he though would help. He stopped running and spread out his arms. The enemy ninja stopped. Then one lunged at Naruto before the others joined in. Naruto was able to dodge most of their attacks. Then, the biggest enemy ninja grabbed Naruto by the throat. Naruto kicked at the man and sent his Chakra into the man's arm causing the man to drop him. But was he was being dropped, the man's other hand went out and grabbed at Naruto's throat right where his vocal cords were. The man ripped out the vocal cords. Itachi came in time to kill the enemy ninjas with Amaterasu. He lifted Naruto out and ran for their meeting spot. Kyu instantly began to heal Naruto. There was no way he was going to let him die._

_A few days later, Naruto woke up. Kyu and Itachi hugged him. When Kaya asked him how he was he smiled. He opened his mouth to say that he was fine, but nothing came out. Rina and Kaya looked over him. Soon, they declared that Naruto was now a mute. The twins cried. They blamed themselves. The others also felt like it was their fault. But Naruto waved it off. Kyu was still able to read his mind and Naruto was ok with having the red-head speak for him._

FLASHBACK END

"But Tsunade helped heal me so I can talk again," Naruto smiled.

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes?" Naruto said.

"What about the whole Orochimaru thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah!" Naruto said. Kakashi got more comfortable. He too was interested in this story. "Well, it all started when we heard the Orochimaru was almost ready to move to a new body.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well," Naruto began. "It all started when we heard the Orochimaru was almost ready to move to a new body."

FLASHBACK

_"Naruto," Itachi said grimly. "It seems Orochimaru is almost ready to take over his next body."_

_"Sasuke," Naruto whispered to himself. It had been three years since he last saw Sasuke. He still had feelings for the raven. He didn't know what these feeling were yet, but he had an idea. Kyu and Itachi were close and he had walked in on them once. Itachi had to explain that he loved Kyu and that it wasn't wrong to love another man, or demon in this case. Naruto agreed that they were perfect for each other. Naruto also noticed that Dai and Aki were getting closer. The two liked each other, but were too afraid to make a move. Naruto didn't blame Dai. Aki was a bit of a pervert. He tended to flirt with Rina and Kaya, causing Dai to get jealous. Rina and Kaya didn't accept Aki's advances probably because they each had an eye on one of the Endo twins. Kaya seemed to like Masaki and Rina liked Mitsuo. Naruto felt a little left out._

_"What should we do?" Itachi asked._

_Naruto looked at Itachi with sad eyes. "He wants to stop him," Kyu spoke up. Naruto glared at Kyu. "What? That's how you feel. You don't want the Snake-bastard to get his filthy hands on the Uchiha."_

_"I say we go and kill the bastard!" Aki said. The others nodded._

_Naruto looked at them with eyes full of happiness. "He wants to thank you," Kyu said. "For everything." Kyu, Itachi, and Naruto stood up. "If we are going to go, we have to get ready. The others nodded. The nine of them got battle ready. They each put on their cloaks. Naruto wanted cloaks like his father's, the Fourth Hokage, but he had to change them a bit. The cloaks were black with light blue flames licking the bottom. Each Yugure member had a mask. It was Itachi's idea to have the blue flames on them as well. Rina wrapped her hands using her special blue bandages. The Twins put on their blue gloves. Dai grabbed his finger gloves and put them on. Aki had the same type of gloves that the Twins had. Naruto wore the black version of those gloves. Kaya wore green finger-less gloves. Itachi smirked as he put on his own pair of black finger-less gloves. Kyu was the only one who didn't bother with gloves, even though it was his idea for everyone to wear gloves. Dai didn't really like having blue gloves. He wanted black ones, but he just gave in._

_Naruto hid some scrolls inside his cloak. Rina and Kaya put ninja pills in their utility belts, along with bandages and some vials of poison and cures. Dai put his new sword on his back. It was a cool sword that split into two. Aki hid bottles of water in his cloak. He was known for his Water-Style jutsus, but he needed water to perform them. Itachi made sure he had a lot of weapons on him. He didn't want to use his Sharingan if he didn't have to. The twins packed a scroll each. Only the other Yugure members know what is in their scrolls. They once summoned their weapons just to show them off. Let's just say that even Kyu was amazed at not only the size of their weapons, but the power in them. Soon, they were all ready and they headed out._

_The plan was for Naruto, Itachi, and Kyu to go into the hide out and flush everyone out. They were the strongest and probably the only ones that could face Orochimaru equally. The others were to kill or knock out any Sound Nin. Naruto led Itachi and Kyu through the lair. Soon, Naruto stopped them and raised his hands out in front of him. Wind rushed forward breaking through five walls. Screams filled the air. Rina led the others fifty behind Naruto's group. The Sound Nin that ran from Naruto's group, ran into Rina's, just as planned. Naruto's group moved forward in search for either Orochimaru or Kabuto. Only Naruto wanted to check up on Sasuke. The three had to split when they came to a intersection. Kyu went right, Itachi went left, and Naruto went straight._

_Itachi slowed down into a brisk pace. He could already feel the familiar Chakra. He stepped around the corner and smirked. "I didn't expect to see you here, Deidara."_

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_Kyu ran down his corridor burning any Sound Nin that he came across. Just as he turned a corned, a Chakra infused kunai flew past his head. He looked at the man in front of him, who tried to hide in the shadows. He had seen him before when he was still inside Naruto. "Well, aren't I lucky? This is our first time meeting."_

_"Indeed it is, Kyuubi-san," the man said, remaining in the shadows._

_Kyu grinned. "Glad to know that you know who I am."_

_"Orochimaru-sama does keep tabs on Naruto-kun," the man said. "Even if he is nothing like Sasuke, he still interests him."_

_"It is better that the Kit isn't like the Uchiha," Kyu said. "He'd be even more annoying."_

_The man smiled as he stepped forward. "I agree. The two are annoying."_

_"Luckily you won't have to be around them anymore, Kabuto," Kyu said._

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_Naruto just kept running. It seems like he was running for hours when it was only ten may be fifteen minutes since they started their attack. He finally came to a door and threw it open._

_"Ah!" a snake-like voice said. "It is nice to see you again, Naruto-kun." Naruto glared. "What? No words? Cat got your tongue?" He laughed. "I'm guessing you're here for Sasuke-kun. Well, sadly you can't have him. I'm going to be taking his body soon." Naruto took his battle stance. "So you are going to fight me then? Fine. Let's see what you can do._

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_"I thought you were dead," Deidara said. "Kisame told use you and the Kyuubi kid got killed by some Konoha Anbu. Looks like he was wrong."_

_Itachi sighed. "My name is Cain now. Only Yugure members can call me Itachi."_

_"Oh?" Deidara asked. "Is Little Itachi afraid of me knowing his real name?"_

_Itachi smirked. "Only if you call it out while you're with Sasori. Oh wait. Sasori's dead; killed by an old lady and a fifteen-year-old girl."_

_"You Bastard!" Deidara yelled. "How did you know that?"_

_"Because the Yugure was there," Itachi said. "Who do you think sent a bird to Konoha to make them send someone to Suna? Who do you think made sure that the girl had the medicinal herbs she needed? Also," Itachi looked right into Deidara's eyes. "Who do you think helped them escape your explosion?"_

_"You..." Deidara began to shake. "I'll skill you!" He charged. But it was too late._

_"Amaterasu," Itachi said. Black flames consumed Deidara. They only stopped when his body was ash. Itachi made sure that Deidara's ring didn't burn. He needed Akatsuki to identify him. He looked around the area he was in. It looked like a lab. On a table was some tubes. He moved closer and frowned. One tube was labeled: "Sasuke Uchiha's Sperm." Itachi grabbed it and threw it against a wall. There was no way he'd let anyone have any piece of Sasuke. He then grabbed the table and tipped it over. Liquids splashed onto the ground. They combined creating an acid that began to burn through the ground. It moved over to Deidara's ashes. Itachi smirked as the acid and ash mixed, only for them to be burned away. Who ever found Deidara's ring would think that he was killed with acid. Now there was no need for Itachi to clean things up. He started to wonder how the others were doing when he heard a loud explosion._

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_Kyu was having the time of his life. Kabuto kept attacking him, but Kyu just dodged. He kept laughing as Kabuto would throw a punch, only for him to move slightly for Kabuto to miss. Kabuto was clearly using too much Chakra against someone who had an almost infinite amount. Kabuto began to slow down and Kyu began to toy with him even more._

_"It seems Snake-Bastard's boy-toy is weaker than anyone thought," Kyu said. Kabuto lashed out but missed. "Awe! Is the boy-toy getting mad? Oh!" He dodge another punch, and he noticed that Kabuto was panting heavily. "Is the boy-toy getting tired? May be you should go to bed. I can sing you a lullaby. No? Alright then. Guess I'll get have to..." A sudden explosion rang through out the lair. "Seems the Kit has found the Snake-Bastard."_

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_Naruto's glowed red as wind swirled around him and Orochimaru. He stood in the center of a tornado, the eye. The tornado picked up speed and headed straight for Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged, but the wind managed to cut up his right arm and cheek. Orochimaru shed his skin and backed up. Naruto raised his hand. Small Rasenshurikens zoomed towards Orochimaru who jumped. The Rasenshurikens hit the wall and exploded. The bubbling red Chakra inside them cause a blast wave, knocking Oroachimaru back. Orochimaru had burn marks all over his body. He was force to shed his skin again._

_"Not bad," Orochimaru said. "May be even on par with Sasuke from three years ago." A Rasenshuriken hit Orochimaru right in the stomach, ripping his body in two. Snakes came out from both halves and reattached the body. "That's three of my bodies that you destroyed. I think it is about time I stopped playing games." His hands quickly flashed through hand signs. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough." A wave of wind rushed towards Naruto. The tornado and wave canceled each other out. Naruto dropped to his feet. "Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes." Several snake came out of Orochimaru's arm and headed towards Naruto. Naruto raised a hand and used a blade of wind to slice through the snakes. "Not enough I see." Orochimaru bent down. "Ten Thousand Snakes Wave." Snakes came out of Orochimaru's mouth. Each one had a blade coming out of their mouths. The snakes moved towards Naruto quickly. Naruto's Wind Blade killed snake after snake, but they kept coming. Naruto stepped back and slammed his hands against the ground. A wave of burning red Chakra burst out and incinerated the snakes and their swords. The wave continued forward catching Orochimaru in the arm. Orochimaru was forced to shed yet another of his bodies. His previous body turned to ash at his feet. "I will admit that you have gotten stronger. But the Sasuke now is still stronger."_

_Naruto's eyes turned back to blue. "Finally stopped using Kyuubi's power?" Orochimaru asked. "Then this will end quickly." Naruto grinned. Orochimaru stood still, confused. Naruto then pulled out a small scroll. He showed it to Orochimaru. On it were several seals, none of which he recognized. "What do you think you are going to do with that?" Naruto just smiled and closed his eyes. He bit his finger and let blood drip on one seal. The seal flashed and Orochimaru stepped back. A clone appeared; it was meditating. Soon, the clone vanished. The original Naruto opened his eyes. They were gold toad eyes. He had orange over both of his eyes. "Sage Mode?" Naruto nodded before disappearing in a flash and reappearing in front of Orochimaru. The blond threw a punch at Orochimaru's face. "Uggh." Orochimaru spat out some blood. He tried to dodge Naruto's punches, but the boy was too fast. When Naruto's Sage Mode ran out, Orochimaru found an opening and kicked him through two walls. Orochimaru fell to his knees. The last time he was hit that bad was when Tsunade punched him into the ground. His face revealed the boy below. Yet again, he was forced to shed his skin. Standing, Orochimaru staggered over to Naruto, sword drawn. Then he froze and had a coughing fit. When he removed his hand from his mouth, there was blood on it. He knew that his body was reaching its limit. He needed to do the Body Transfer immediately. Sadly, Sasuke was too far away. Looking at Naruto, he grinned evilly. 'Guess I'll have to take what is handed to me.' He stepped forward._

_Naruto stood up and patted himself to get some dust off of him. He looked up in time to see Orochimaru moving towards him. He took a defensive stance. Orochimaru reached out his hand. Naruto, thinking it was a punch, moved to parry, only for Orochimaru to grab his head and slam him backwards. Naruto raised his own hands and put them over Orochimaru's arm, trying to pull him away. When Orochimaru didn't budge, he let wind Chakra run through his hands. He cut right through Orochimaru's._

_Feeling his body dying, Orochimaru opened his mouth wide. Something flew out. Naruto let the body in front of him fall to the floor. He stepped over it and looked to the right. A giant white snake made of smaller white snakes rose several feet above him. 'So this is his true self,' Naruto thought. 'What is he planning?' Before Naruto could defend himself, the snake moved down towards him, mouth open. Naruto closed his eyes then opened them. 'What the? Where am I?' Purple meat-like blobs littered the ground (Yeah, I didn't know what to call those things). They were able to move. The sky was a darker purple._

_"Welcome to the universe inside of me," Orochimaru chuckled. "This is where the Transference Ritual will be held." The purple blobs surrounded his body. "Shall we begin?" The blobs began to move up Naruto's body, but Naruto remained calm. Once the blobs covered most of Naruto's body, Naruto's eyes found Orochimaru's. 'I-impossible. You don't even have the Sharingan!" Orochimaru was suddenly pulled into Naruto's mind._

_"I don't need the Sharingan," Naruto said taking a seat on the couch. "Not when I have the Kyuubi." He motioned to the couch opposite himself. "You might as well sit down."_

_"Where are we?" Orochimaru asked, still standing._

_Naruto smiled. "The universe inside of me. This is where the Kyuubi and I talk. This is our common ground. In other words, this is the place where the two of us created together, our Tsukimyo."_

_"This is a power the Sharingan has," Orochimaru said, finally moving towards the couch. "You should not be able to do this."_

_"It was a power I was given when Kyu and I merged," Naruto said. "And the cool thing is, I can decide what to do with any... intruders." He smiled as red snake-like ropes surrounded Orochimaru's body and held his against the couch._

_"Wha?" Orochimaru began to panic. "What are you doing?"_

_"Consuming you," Naruto said. "You wanted me to become a part of you. I'm just doing as you wish."_

_"No!" Orochimaru yelled. He struggled, trying to break free. "I will not be beaten by the likes of you!"_

_Naruto sighed. "Hey Kyu, what do you think of snakes?"_

_Orochimaru flinched and looked over at Kyu. "They taste nasty," Kyu said. He stepped towards Orochimaru and lifted up his chin. "And I bet this one tastes even worse."_

_Total and complete fear flashed through Orochimaru's eyes. He knew who this Kyu really was. He may have looked like a normal human, but Orochimaru could tell that this was the Demon that Konoha feared, the Nine-Tailed Fox that Akatsuki wants. 'How could anyone want him? He's... dangerous.' Orochimaru did the last thing he could think of, the last thing he ever wanted to do. He moved his mouth over to his shoulder, extended his neck, and bit down. Then he let out a scream. Naruto and Kyu looked at the scene confused. Kyu then realized what Orochimaru had down and pulled Naruto away from him._

_"What is it?" Naruto asked._

_"He just gave himself the Curse Mark," Kyu britted his teeth. "With the change in his Chakra, he will be able to get out of here." Sure enough, a few seconds later, Naruto and Orochimaru returned to the hallway they were previously in._

_Orochimaru looked up and glared at Naruto. "How dare you! You think you are better than me? Then you have something else coming!" He let out a roar as the Curse Mark began to activate. Black snake tattoos covered his entire body. He had entered the first stage of the Curse Mark. He lunged at Naruto, faster than before. Naruto barely managed to dodge._

_A Sound Nin, overly loyal to Orochimaru suddenly appeared by the man's side. "Lord Orochimaru, are you ok?"_

_"Namui-kun," Orochimaru grinned. He opened his mouth and swallowed the man whole. Purple Chakra burst out as Orochimaru performed his Transference Jutsu. Orochimaru was now the owner of Namui's body. Orochimaru took out a small pill and popped it into his mouth. He let out a scream as the Second Stage of the Curse Mark began to appear. He let go of his newly gained host, as a sacrifice for the Second Stage. For the second time in his life (I'm only counting Sasuke as the first, since Naruto faced the Sound 5 with others and they didn't really use the Second Stage against him), Naruto was now facing someone in the Second Stage of the Curse Mark. Orochimaru's body turned a purplish brown. Scales formed a crown on the back of Orochimaru's head. His face took on more of a snake's. Scales covered his body. A black stripe ran up Orochimaru's neck and split to go over his eyes. "Well now," Orochimaru hissed. "What do you think? Can you beat me now?"_

_Naruto stayed calm. He didn't think it was possible for Orochimaru to give himself the Curse Mark. But here he was, facing off against said being. Naruto raised his hands and let wind wrap around him. He was getting tired of this. He let Red Chakra bleed into his Wind Chakra. Then he mixed Nature Chakra into it._

_Orochimaru looked at Naruto and instantly knew that what ever attack Naruto was going to do, was going to be bad. He bit his thumbs and slammed his hand against the ground. "Triple Rashomon." Three large gates appeared, going right through the ceiling and through all five levels above them. Naruto slammed his hand together and the mixed Chakra created a ball. The ball rushed towards the gates. Naruto let Red Chakra surround him as he ducked behind a broken wall. When the ball hit the first gate, it exploded outward, destroying the other two gates behind it. But it didn't stop there. The ball went through Orochimaru's stomach and continued through all of the walls in the lair, through a tree, and into a large rock fell to pieces as the ball finally dissipated. Orochimaru looked at Naruto wide-eyed. 'How can such a small ball do that much damage?' He thought. He coughed up some blood. 'Gotta get out of here.' Suddenly, Naruto appeared behind him with a Ransenshuriken and slammed it right through Orochimaru's chest and into his heart. Orochimaru didn't even have the time to scream. His body fell to the floor and Naruto removed his bloodied hand._

_Naruto panted at the Chakra use. He stumbled and fell backwards right into Kyu's arms. 'Must have overused his Chakra,' Kyu thought. "Kit, it's over." Naruto smiled then looked at Kyu with a questioning glance. "No, Kabuto is still alive. I ran here when I heard the first explosion. It took me awhile since you somehow got Orochimaru into your mind. At the intrusion, my mind instantly shifted into yours, stopping my body from moving. When the two of you left, I was hit with a backlash of both of your thoughts. I hate that side effect."_

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_Itachi ignored the explosion and moved forward. He found a locked room and decided to see what was inside. On the bed was a sleeping Sasuke. Itachi stepped forward and notice that Sasuke had been knocked out. He also had low Chakra levels. Itachi ached to help Sasuke, but knew that it was better not to. If he did, he'd be getting Yugure involved. Sasuke probably still thought he was in Akatsuki, meaning that Orochimaru was lying to him to keep him there. He growled softly. He hated the idea of Sasuke being used, but he knew that Sasuke had to make his own decisions._

_Naruto and Kyu soon stepped into the room. "What do you want to do?" Itachi asked Naruto._

_Naruto looked at Sasuke. The raven was so close. But Naruto shook his head. "We did not come here to bring Sasuke back to Konoha," Kyu said, speaking for Naruto. "Let's just hope he goes back there on his own." Kyu lifted Naruto up, the blond pouting at being carried. He took the time to go into Sage Mode, to help get his Chakra back. Itachi followed the two back through the lair._

_"What took you so long?" Kaya asked smiling. she was sitting on top on a big dead Sound Nin. The others were drinking tea as if they had not just taken down several Sound Nin._

_Naruto just shook his head. 'Only i could form a group of crazy people.' He smiled. 'But it is fun. Yugure is like a family.'_

_"And it always will be Kit," Kyu said. The three joined the others in the celebration of the destruction of Orochimaru and his Sound village._

FLASHBACK END

By the end of Naruto, Kyu, and Itachi's recollection, Sasuke and Kakashi's mouths were dropped. They were both shocked that such a thing had happened, Sasuke more so than Kakashi since he had slept right through it.

"Now Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "I believe that you have some explaining to do yourself."

Kakashi sighed. He didn't really want to talk about it, but he knew he had to. Kaya came by and filled up everyone's cup. Rina came out with some food. She knew her Taichou and Kyu were hungry, they almost always was. Kakashi set his tea down. Naruto was right; it was now his turn to talk.


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi set his tea down. Naruto was right; it was now his turn to talk. "I'll start at the beginning."

FLASHBACK

_Kakashi arrived at the bridge earlier than he normally would. Sakura was already there. She was always early. Naruto had yet to come. "Hi Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said. "Not late today?"_

_"No," Kakashi said. "Today is important. We need to talk about..."_

_"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto called running up to them. "You're early."_

_"Things are going to change," Kakashi said. "Now that Sasuke is gone, Team 7 will not go on any missions until we get a new member."_

_"We are replacing Sasuke?" Naruto asked._

_"Only temporally," Kakashi said holding up his hands. He couldn't handle a mad Naruto and from the way Sakura was glaring, she was pissed too. "Hokage-sama will pick the replacement and then we can go on missions again. Naruto, you do want to get stronger, right?" Naruto nodded. "Then we have to go on missions so you can get more fighting experience."_

_"Ok Kakashi-sensei," Naruto grinned. All of a sudden, an Anbu dropped down behind Naruto._

_"What is it?" Kakashi asked._

_"Naruto Uzumaki has been summoned by the council," the Anbu said._

_Kakashi sighed. "You better go with him, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Ok, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. He followed the Anbu away._

_Once they were gone, Kakashi turned to Sakura. "I'm sorry. I should have talked to Sasuke before..."_

_"It isn't your fault, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said. "It's that bastard Orochimaru's." She clenched her fists._

_Kakashi moved his hand to Sakura's shoulder. He patted her shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry. You and Naruto will get stronger." Sakura just smiled. "Well, since Naruto is no longer here, we will put off training until tomorrow. Ja!" He poofed away._

_The next morning, Kakashi arrived late at the bridge. Sakura was there staring at the water. "Where's Naruto?" He asked her._

_"I don't know," Sakura said. "He's never been this late."_

_Kakashi looked thoughtful. "Let's go check and see if he's ok." The two of them walked through the streets and headed for Naruto's. Kakashi knocked on the door, but there was no answer. What was even stranger, was that the door was unlocked. Kakashi took out a kunai before stepping into the apartment. Sakura followed behind. They looked around, but Naruto was no where in sight._

_Sakura went towards his closet and gasped. "Kakashi-sensei! His clothes, most of it is gone!" Kakashi moved over to Sakura, his eyes widening. "Do you think he went after Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Kakashi said. "We have to see the Hokage first." Sakura nodded. The two ran to Hokage Tower. They knocked on the door before Shizune's voice came and told them to enter. Tsunade sat in her chair cradling a bottle of saké. Kakashi gulped. "What's wrong?"_

_Tsunade sat up. "Naruto has been... given a mission."_

_"On his own?" Sakura asked worried._

_"Yes," Tsunade said. "The Council Elders hand-picked him."_

_"When will he be back?" Kakashi asked. There was something off about Tsunade, but he didn't know what._

_Tsunade bit her lip. "He should be back tomorrow."_

_"Alright," Kakashi said. "When he comes back, tell him to come meet us at the usual place. Sakura, you can go home now."_

_"Ok," Sakura bowed then left._

_"What is really going on?" Kakashi asked when Sakura was no longer around._

_"Nothing," Tsunade said. "Just the Elders getting on my nerves about the whole Uchiha thing."_

_"Ok," Kakashi said. "See you around." He poofed away._

_(although Kakashi wasn't around for this next part, I had to add it for the sake of you readers)_

_"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said. "Are you ok?"_

_"No," Tsunade said breaking down. "How could they? Damn them!" She slammed her hand against her desk._

_"It is the Third's fault," a voice said. The two women turned to see Jiriya sitting on the window. "He gave the Elders too much power. You need to take that power away from them, but slowly."_

_"Jiriya, will you watch out for him?" Tsunade asked._

_"You didn't need to ask," Jiriya said. "I'm going to help train him."_

_"Thank you," Tsunade said through tears. "Thank you."_

_(back to Kakashi)_

_Naruto still wasn't back and both Kakashi and Sakura were worried. It had been a week since Naruto was supposed to return. Again, they went to Tsunade's office. But this time, they found a crying Hokage sitting with broken pieces of wood surrounding her. Shizune was by her side trying to comfort her. Jiriya was also there. He looked ready to kill something._

_Kakashi bravely stepped forward. "What's wrong?"_

_"He's gone," Tsunade sobbed. "H-he's dead."_

_"Who?" Kakashi asked afraid of the answer._

_"N-naruto," Tsunade cried._

_"No!" Sakura screamed. Tears began to roll down her cheek. "Don't say that! He can't be dead!"_

_"Who can't be dead?" a man's voice asked from the door. It was Iruka. He had been coming to hand in a report from his mission._

_"S-she s-said Naruto's dead!" Sakura yelled._

_Iruka dropped his scroll. "No." It was whispered. "No!" He said more firmly. "That can't be true."_

_"Anbu found his body," Jiriya said. He swallowed hard. "It was ash."_

_"I confirmed it," Tsunade said trying to stop her tears. "His jacket and blood were with the ashes. It was an exact match."_

_Iruka and Sakura fell to their knees. The two began to cry. Tsunade once more fell apart. This time, Jiriya tried to comfort Tsunade, Shizune patted Sakura's back, and Kakashi let Iruka cry on his shoulder. 'I failed,' Kakashi thought. 'I failed them. I'm sorry, Naruto, Sasuke.'_

_Tsunade forced the elders to agree to have a funeral for Naruto. All of the Konoha 12 (excluding Naruto and Sasuke) and their senseis went. Iruka, Anko, Genma, Ibiki, the Council, Konohamaru's team, and Shizune went as well. Tsunade and Jiriya ran the entire thing. The Council refused to put Naruto's name on the memorial tablet. Kakashi was the only one that didn't go to the funeral (besides those that hated Naruto). He stood before the memorial tablet. He touched Obito's name. Remembering Obito caused him great pain. But now he had to deal with Naruto's death as well. 'I'm sorry Sensei. I couldn't protect your son." He walked over to where Naruto's funeral was being held. Konohamaru had just put a rose on Naruto's casket. Then he broke into tears. Sakura was the one to comfort him._

_Kakashi walked over to Sakura. She smiled sadly at him. Then determination filled her eyes. "I'm going to get stronger. I plan on asking Tsunade-sama to train me, to become a medical nin. Then I'll bring Sasuke back, for Naruto." She looked right into Kakashi's eyes. "Will you help me?"_

_Kakashi smiled. "Of course."_

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_Three years passed quickly. Sakura was now a Chunin and a really good medical nin. Team 7 changed too. A boy named Sai was now under Kakashi's teachings. The three had gone on missions together for the last few months. Sakura didn't get along with Sai as much as Kakashi would have liked, but they managed to work together just fine. Their biggest mission was just given._

_"You are to go to Suna and help them," Tsunade finished. She had just told them that Gaara, the Kazekage was kidnapped by Akatsuki._

_"But why did they kidnap Gaara-sama?" Sakura asked. "I thought they would have given up their goal after what happened to N-naruto."_

_"It seems that they either don't know that Naruto is dead," Tsunade said. "Or they don't care."_

_Sakura frowned. 'Bastards.'_

_"Now go," Tsunade said. "And hurry." The team nodded and left._

_They moved quickly. Sakura was going as fast as she could. She knew that Naruto had become friends with Gaara before he died. He wanted to save someone who cared about Naruto. Kakashi felt the same way. Sai didn't really care, but he said nothing and kept up with them. Sakura spotted Temari and dropped down to tell her what happened. Temari ran with them, showing them a faster way to get to Suna. They managed to get there in two days instead of three. Sakura quickly got to work on Kankuro, saving his life. When she was done, Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and an elderly woman named Chiyo headed towards the Akatsuki's hideout. It took them a few days. Team Guy caught up to them. Noticing the five-way barrier, Team Guy split up and Kakashi moved to take the paper off of the giant boulder. Sakura readied herself. Once the barrier was removed, Sakura broke through the rock. The four stepped into the cave only to see that they were late._

_Deidara took Gaara's body and left. Sakura made to go after them, but Kakashi stopped her. "You and Lady Chiyo should fight Sasori," Kakashi said. "Let Sai and I get the Kazekage back." Sakura reluctently nodded. Kakashi and Sai left to go after Deidara. (note: the fights are the same. Only difference is that Sa is with Kakashi instead of Naruto. Sai is more laid back, so the two were able to work together without any problems. Kakashi cornered Deidara, while Sai grabbed Gaara's body and took a safe distance away. Deidara used a bomb that would have killed Kakashi, but Kakashi used Kamui. The Kamui however, didn't fully work. Kakashi was already weak from using it before. Kakashi felt someone pull him out of the explosion. But when he looked, there was no one around. Team Guy was behind him. Sai was up in the trees. Sakura and Chiyo were to Kakashi's left, but a bit behind him. When all asked, they said the same thing; they felt like someone pulled them away from the explosion._

_Sai laid Gaara down and Sakura looked him over. She shook his head. "He's dead." Tears ran down her face._

_"It is my turn to save Suna," Chiyo said. She placed her hands on Gaara's chest._

_Sakura recognized the technique. "Lady Chiyo, that's..."_

_"It's fine, Sakura," Chiyo said. "All my life, everything I've done has been wrong. But at the very end, I think I might finally be able to do something right. The Sand and the Leaf... may the future that awaits them be different from the way things were in our time. Sakura, you told me about that boy, Naruto was it? Even though he is gone, his dream won't die. You now hold his dream. Promise me, that the next time you try to save someone, let it be someone you truely care about, not some old hag like me." She pushed more Charka into the jutsu. She thought it was strange that she had that much Chakra left. Then she noticed a small ring of Red Chakra surrounding her ring finger. It was pumping Chakra into her. Although it seemed like a small amount, it was strong. She looked over into the woods and smiled. (again, this part is for the readers' sake) She saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes staring at her. She knew right away that that was Naruto, but she said nothing. If people thought he was dead, there was a reason. The boy nodded at her before disappearing. Chiyo used the rest of her Chakra until she was done with her jutsu. She fell backwards into Sakura's arms._

_Gaara soon awoke to see several people from Suna standing around him. Sakura told him what happened. "Everyone, pray for Lady Chiyo." And they did, even Sai. Gaara and the others led the Konoha Nin back to Suna. There, Gaara made sure they were welcomed. Chiyo's funeral was grand; everyone in Suna went. They thanked her for bringing back their Kazekage._

_Gaara and his siblings walked Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai to the gates of Suna. "I'm sorry," Gaara said. "I'm sorry I didn't go to Naruto's funeral."_

_"It's fine," Sakura said. "I'm sure Naruto knows how you feel."_

_"Naruto is forever in my heart," Gaara said. "As his teammate, I will promise you something. If you ever need my help, you will have it. You are always welcome in Suna."_

_"Thank you," Sakura said._

_"No," Gaara shook his head. "Thank you." He shook her hand. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai returned to Konoha and made their report._

_Kakashi saw the happy look of Tsunade's face and raised an eyebrow. "You seem happy."_

_"Oh, I am," Tsunade said. "Don't worry about it."_

FLASHBACK END

"That must have been after Obaa-chan found out I was still alive," Naruto said. "You see, I went to see Gaara after you guys left. I think he sent a letter to her saying I visited him. Gaara was shocked to find out I was still alive. I told him everything. He told me he'd keep it a secret. Oh! And Granny Chiyo saw me. I gave her a Chakra boost."

"When did you do that?" Kakashi asked.

"When we pulled you away from Deidara's explosion," Kyu answered. "Didn't want you to die and since you had overused that Sharingan of yours, we decided to step in and help. Of course, we made sure no one saw us."

"So what happened next?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Kakashi said. "Sakura, Sai, and Yamato went to see if what Sasori told Sakura was true. It seems that Kabuto was his spy, but he had turned against Sasori. Orochimaru stepped in before Kabuto could give away any information. Kabuto attacked a disguised Yamato even though he thought it was Sasori. The two called Yamato, Sakura, and Sai a nuisance and left."

"I know that," Naruto said. "I... we were there. We would have fought Orochimaru then and there, but we didn't want them to get in the way. So we held back. It was a month later that we attacked Sound."

"I see," Kakashi said. "Well, a few months after Orochimaru's death, we were on a mission, Sakura, Sai, and I. It was to protect some kid that needed to go home. On the way back to Konoha, we ran into Sasuke. He came back willingly, but Sakura still punched him."

Sasuke cringed. "It hurt. She didn't have to hit so far."

"That's what happens when you get hit by monstrous strength," Aki said. "I know how you feel. Kaya and Rina have the same strength." Kaya and Rina glared at Aki. Aki put up his hands in surrender. There was no way he was going to get hit again. He fell silent.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Tell me what you did after you awoke to find out Orochimaru was dead."

"It's simple," Sasuke said. "I woke up, found out he was dead, found out that he was hiding the fact that Itachi supposeidly died, and left Sound to return to Konoha. I ran into Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai. Sakura punched me." His hand went to his cheek. "Then she healed me. We went back to Konoha. Once there, the Hokage told me I was going to be punished. I went through a year of house arrest. Then I did six months of community service. Finally, I was let back on the new Team 7. About a year later, I was given the rank of Anbu, along with Sakura. Sai was already an Anbu and Kakashi went back to being one. We became an Anbu team together and have go on mission ever since."

"What about your life with that Snake-Bastard?" Naruto asked.

"He trained me," Sasuke said. "Usually he showed me a jutsu and I copied it with my Sharingan. Something I experimented with Chidori and created different versions of it. I can summon snakes just like Orochimaru could, however, I can also summon wolves. I made the second summoning contract about a year ago, a few days before I became Anbu. Most of the time I was with Orochimaru, I was on my own. He was too busy with his experiments. At the time of your attack, I had been knocked out during one of our spars." Naruto looked at him as if the raven was hiding something. "And no, he never touched me and neither did Kabuto. They were too busy with each other." He shivered. "I walked in on them once. i wish I could erase it from me memory. Heck, walking in on Kakashi and Iruka was less of a nightmare."

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei?" He looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi blushed. "We've been together since a little over a month after your funeral."

"Interesting," Naruto said. "Any other couples I should know about."

"Hinata and Sai are together," Sasuke said. He saw Naruto's looked and almost laughed. "I know, I didn't see that coming either. But then again I didn't see Kiba and Shino getting together either."

"Are Lee and Sakura together?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "Shikamaru is with Temari and Gaara is with Neji. I bet you knew that though."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "And Kankuro and Tenten are together."

Sasuke nodded. "Ino and Choji are married. Oh! And Anko and Ibiki are expecting a child."

"Anko and Ibiki?" Naruto asked, Then he remembered who they were. "Oh Kami! That kid is gonna be a demon! No offence Kyu."

"None taken, Kit," Kyu said. "That is one scary combination." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Kurenai is pregnant," Kakashi said. "Asuma is the father."

"Hm..." Naruto said. "Guess thing really have change in the last six years. But there is still something you haven't told me about. The truth of the Kyuubi incident and my death. I want to know how it went with the villagers."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed. "It wasn't good."

FLASHBACK

_It was two days later that Tsunade told the rest of the Konoha 12 of Naruto's death. The took it hard. Hinata and Ino cried. Their teammates tried to comfort them, but they too were in a state of depression. Kakashi soon saw Iruka bring Konohamaru's team into the room._

_"Why is everyone so sad?" Konohamaru asked._

_"Sit," Tsunade commanded. At the looked on her face, they could only obey. "Naruto Uzumaki... is no longer with us."_

_"Wha?" Konohamaru asked. "What do you mean?"_

_Tsunade gulped. "He's dead."_

_As soon at the words left her, she broke down. She wasn't the only one. Konohamaru corps, and those of the Konoha 12 still in the room, screamed and cried. Their senseis tried to comfort them, but most also had tears in their eyes._

_Suddenly, the Elders and Danzo walked into the room. "What is going on?" Koharu asked._

_"I just gave them the news of Naruto's death," Tsunade said._

_"Get up," Danzo ordered. "You are Shinobi. This is no way to act. So the Demon Brat is dead. Get over it."_

_Tsunade slammed a hand on her desk. "How can you be so harsh? They lost a friend!"_

_"Shinobi don't cry," Homura said. "They need to move on and continue with their duties."_

_"Let them mourn," Tsunade said. "We are going to have a funeral tomorrow for Naruto."_

_"No!" Koharu said. "The Demon Boy does not deserve a funeral! He isn't even..."_

_"Koharu," Homura stopped her. She closed her mouth. He turned back to Tsunade. "A funeral is only for a ninja that has died a hero. Demons don't get funerals."_

_"Demon?" Sakura asked. "Why do you keep calling Naruto a Demon?"_

_"Silly girl," Koharu said. "But what can I expect from someone that's been lied to?"_

_Another sound of a fist slamming against a desk echoed through out the room. "That's a S-Class secret," Tsunade said._

_"Yet the one it concerns is dead," Koharu said._

_"Are you going to continue hiding it?" Danzo asked. "Lying to your own Shinobi, you don't deserve to be Hokage."_

_"What is this about?" Shikamaru asked. He was the calmest of the group._

_Danzo looked at the boy. "Naruto Uzumaki is the host of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."_

_"I thought the Fourth killed him," Ino said._

_"Tsk," Koharu said. "No, he sealed him in the Uzumaki boy. The Third ordered that anyone who knew about it, was to keep it from the younger generation. In other words, the Demon Boy has been living amongst you."_

_"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. She remembered the adults saying something about a Demon Boy, but she never heard who they were talking about. She guessed that it was Naruto since all of the villagers seemed to hate him._

_"Yes," Humura said. The others looked at each other. Some were confused, others a bit scared. Finally, Sakura stood up._

_"So what!" Sakura yelled. "So what if he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him? He was still Naruto!"_

_"Oh?" Danzo asked. "But I got reports of him using the Kyuubi's power when he attacked Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"Fought," Neji said. All eyes turned to him. "Naruto fought the Uchiha. He did it to bring him back to this village."_

_"That's right!" Sakura agreed. "I asked him to bring Sasuke back!"_

_"Naruto-kun gave Sakura-san a promise of a lifetime!" Lee added._

_"Naruto may be an idiot," Kiba said standing up. "But he would never hurt anyone." Shino nodded._

_"Proof goes a long way," Shikamaru said. "If you have proof that Naruto was a danger to Konoha, then where is it?"_

_"Shika's right!" Ino said, also standing. Choji nodded beside her._

_Danzo, Koharu, and Homura glared at the Konoha 12 (minus Naruto and Sasuke). Konohamaru's team seemed to join in. A sudden thud caused everyone to freeze. They turned to face Tsunade. "Enough!" Everyone except the Elders and Danzo sat down. She turned her glare at those standing. "Naruto will have a funeral and that is final!"_

_"Then you will make an announcement," Danzo said. "You will tell everyone the truth behind the Kyuubi incident. If you don't but still want to have that funeral, then give up your role as Hokage."_

_Tsunade clenched her fists. "Fine." She stood up and headed out of her office. Confused, everyone followed her. They watched as she stood where the Hokage usually gave their acceptance speech. "Attention!" Her yelled caused people in their homes to drop whatever they were doing and gather around Hokage Tower. And waited ten minutes before continuing. "Just over thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked this village and the Fourth defeated it." Some cheered. "This however is a lie!" The crowd fell silent. "The Fourth, while bleeding over a newborn, sealed the Nine-Tails inside of a boy. There was only one boy borne that day, Naruto Uzumaki." Gasps resounded throughout Konoha. "You probably are wondering why I am telling you all this. It is because tomorrow, we will be holding a funeral for Naruto who died recently." Some began to shout that it was outrageous to have a funeral for a Demon. "For thirteen years, Naruto kept the Kyuubi at bay, and with his dying breath, he took the Kyuubi with him. He lived and died for this village. If you do not wish to come to the funeral, then don't. I just wanted everyone to know the truth, that we have lost a strong ninja that one day would have been your Hokage. That is all." She turned around and walked right passed the Elders and Danzo. She had a smirk on her face as if saying "take that." Tsunade returned to her office. The Konoha 12, Konohamaru Corps, and their senseis followed her. She looked at them. "I ask you to come to the funeral tomorrow only if you accept Naruto for who he is and not what he was made out to be. Let your hearts decide for you. That is all."_

_(I'm skipping the funeral scene since you can read it in the previous chapter)_

_Three years past as many things changed in Konoha. Sakura was now a Chunin. She trained under Tsunade and Shizune. She now had the same strength Tsunade had. Team 7 was no more. Kakashi refused to take on another team though. Soon, Tsunade set Kakashi up with a team of himself, Sakura, and a Root Anbu named Sai. They worked together well enough. After their mission to save Gaara from Akatsuki, a man named Yamato took over for Kakashi while he rest his Sharingan. Their mission to capture Sasori's spy failed. It was a month after that mission when Jiriya told everyone that Orochimaru was dead, but his killer was unknown. Some believed that it was Sasuke and that he was coming back._

_Three more months past and there was no sign of the youngest Uchiha. Team Kakashi (Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai) safely returned a boy to his home. They were tired and just wanted to get back home. They were running through the forest when Sakura felt a familiar Chakra. She dropped down in front of said person._

_"Sakura," Sasuke said. "And Kakashi." He then saw Sai. "And my replacement." He looked around but didn't see anyone else. "Where's Naruto?" Seconds later, a fist slammed into his cheek knocking him off his feet and into a tree. Sakura panted as Sasuke stood up rubbing his now bruised cheek. He glared at Sakura with his Sharingan. "What was that for?"_

_"It's your fault!" Sakura yelled. Tears ran down her face. "He's dead because of you!"_

_"What?" Sasuke asked. He was confused. "Look, if this is about Naruto, then you should both be happy. I'm on my way back to Konoha now. I can't find Itachi anyway."_

_"It's all about Itachi!" Sakura was still yelling. "All you care about is Itachi! What about Naruto?"_

_Sasuke sighed. "I told Naruto to let me go. The Dobe never gave up in our fight." He smiled softly. "If it'll make you feel better, then let's get back quickly and I'll apologize to him."_

_"He's dead!" Sakura cried._

_"W-what?" Sasuke stuttered._

_"Sasuke," Kakashi said. "Naruto died three years ago."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he dropped to his knees. "I... I killed him? But he was fine. I left him alive!"_

_"He was given a mission and never came back," Kakashi said. "All that was found was his jacket, bloodied, and a pile of ash."_

_Sasuke looked up at that. "Then he could still be alive!"_

_"It was tested," Sakura sobbed. "The blood and the ash were an exact match to Naruto."_

_"I don't believe it," Sasuke said. He stood up. "We are going back to Konoha. Then we can plan what to do from there." He started walking towards Konoha. Sai looked at Kakashi. Kakashi just sighed and maneuvered Sakura so that the three of them followed Sasuke._

_Upon arriving at Hokage Tower, Sasuke was surrounded by Anbu. After a brief yelling match, Sasuke was sentenced to a year of house arrest. He would then have to do six months of community service (sorry for repeating this part)._

_A year later, Sasuke began to visit Naruto's grave. He promised him that if he was still alive, he'd find him. If he wasn't, then Sasuke would find the one who killed him. If both were dead, Sasuke would live for Naruto. He began to train. Six months later, he was allowed back on Team 7. Together, they became Anbu. Root was no more since four months into Sasuke's house arrest, Danzo was assassinated. Some believed Sasuke did it, but the cameras and Anbu guard proved that belief false. It was soon found out that Danzo had stolen the eyes of the Uchiha and put them into his arm. There was also one as his right eye. Tsunade, with Sasuke's permission, destroyed all of them._

_Together, the new Team 7 went on several missions. During their resting time, Sasuke would sometime wander off for any sign of Naruto, but he never found any. They would always return to Konoha feeling empty. They soon learned that Akatsuki was still hunting Jinchuriki. Jiriya told Sasuke that Itachi was dead. Hearing that his revenge would never come to fruition didn't bother Sasuke. He was too busy with his thoughts on Naruto._

_On the day that would have been Naruto's seventeenth birthday, the Konoha 12, Konoha corps, their senseis, Sai, Jiriya, Tsunade, and Shizune would have a party honoring him. Konoha was split. Some still hated Naruto and celebrated the day as the day the Fourth killed Kyuubi, not even acknowledging the truth. The other half celebrated Naruto's birth, life, and death (since no one knew the exact day Naruto died). The tenth of October became a permanent holiday for Ichiraku's. They had an all day free Ramen day. Even though Sasuke didn't like Ramen, he'd go there on that day. People worried about Sasuke since he spent most of his time either training or sitting in front of Naruto's grave. Sasuke asked Tsunade if there was anything Naruto left behind that he could have. She gave him Naruto's headband. Sasuke gladly took it. He placed it on his family altar. To him, Naruto was family._

_Kakashi watched everything. He knew Sasuke was losing himself. It was common for someone who lost a loved one to be depressed, but Sasuke acted as if Naruto was his lover instead of best friend. That got Kakashi thinking. 'Could Sasuke be in love with Naruto?' It was a sad thought since his love could never be returned. Kakashi let Sasuke bury himself in missions._

_The day he got the Yugure mission, Kakashi was thinking about how he'd feel if he was in the same position as Sasuke. This made him want to see Iruka. When he heard what his mission was, he was shocked. He had heard of Yugure before. They were a group that went around helping people with things like assassinations, kidnappings, etc. He wondered who exactly the leader was for Tsunade to trust him. The moment Kakashi found out the Hisoka was mute, he felt bad. Hisoka was clearly a good leader. Joining Yugure's mission let him get closer to him. There was fear in him when he saw Hisoka kill Kabuto without batting an eye. He tried to sense Hisoka's Chakra level, but he couldn't feel anything. It was as if Hisoka didn't have Chakra, which was a ridiculous notion._

_When he thought Hisoka was really Itachi, he threw out all previous thoughts. He doubted Hisoka's desire to protect Konoha. Deep down, he knew Hisoka wanted to protect the Leaf almost as much as he wanted to defeat the Akatsuki. Finding out that Hisoka was Naruto not Itachi, confused him further. Naruto was suppose to be dead. Naruto being alive rose a lot of questions and he had to talk to him. He briefly wondered what Sasuke would feel if he knew Naruto was not only still alive, but was back in Konoha. Kakashi had to go talk to Naruto, and he did just that._

FLASHBACK END

"So the villagers still fear and hate me," Naruto said. He sighed. "Some things never change."

"Only you can change them," Kakashi said. "You have to prove that you aren't what they say you are."

Naruto smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter." He stood up. "It would be best if Naruto stayed dead." He walked up the stairs and went to his room.

"The Kit wants to stay as Hisoka," Kyu answered Sasuke and Kakashi's questioning looks. "Naruto Uzumaki died six years ago, and Hisoka was born." Kyu and Itachi also stood up. "For his sake, it would be best that you forgot that he's Naruto." Kyu went after Naruto.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and Kakashi. "The leader of Yugure is Hisoka, not Naruto." He followed Kyu.

The others remained silent. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke looked ready to cry. But he said nothing. It would only hurt Sasuke if he said anything. Rina stood up and walked over to Kakashi. "I think you should leave. Taichou means everything to me, to us. We won't let you hurt him." The others nodded.

"I mean no harm," Kakashi said getting up. "Tell Hisoka that is was nice to talk to him." He left in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke," Kaya said. "Dont take it hard. Taichou has to be this way." Sasuke could only nod as tears hit his clenched fists.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, Hisoka and Cain will be used in place of Naruto and Itachi. I'm sorry if this is confusing.

Hisoka awoke alarmed. He felt like something was wrong. Grabbing his mask and cloak, he moved quickly and silently through the house. Only Kyu and Cain were up. He motioned to them to go outside and they nodded, grabbing their own cloaks and masks. The three left the compound and headed for Konoha's gate. "Did you guys feel that?" Hisoka finally asked. Kyu nodded while Cain shook his head.

"Something in the air is different," Kyu explained.

"I want the three of us to look and see if we can find something out," Hisoka said. The other two nodded. The three of them jumped onto Konoha's great wall. Each looked around.

"There's something over there," Cain said pointing a little to the left of him. Two more pairs of eyes looked towards where he was pointing.

"I can sense about six or seven people," Kyu said.

"Akatsuki," Hisoka spat. "We need to alert the Hokage." The three moved quickly. Hisoka didn't bother to knock on the door. Instead. He flung it open. The Hokage was sleeping at her desk. Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Wake up!"

"Who is it?" Tsunade startled awake. "Oh, it's just you."

"The Akatsuki are almost here," Hisoka said.

"What?" Tsunade asked. "But Jiriya said..."

"He was wrong," Cain said.

"Dammit!" Tsunade banged her fist on her desk. "Shizune!"

"Yes my Lady?" Shizune had run in quickly.

"Get the task force against Akatsuki now!" Tsunade ordered.

"Right away," Shizune said, leaving.

"Cain," Hisoka turned to him. "Send word to the others and tell Rina to bring the Yugure scroll." Cain nodded. A raven appeared on his shoulder. After receiving its orders, the raven flew off to do its job.

"Why do you need that scroll?" Cain asked. He knew that scroll held the Yugure cloaks and masks.

"I have a plan," Hisoka grinned. It only took another ten minutes for everyone to be in the room. Rina handed Hisoka the scroll. Hisoka looked at Kyu, silently telling him that he would still have to speak for him.

Kyu sighed. "Hisoka's idea is to have everyone wear a cloak and mask. That way, the Akatsuki can't tell who's a Yugure member and who's a Konoha Shinobi. However, we only have ten more masks and cloaks."

"Wait!" Sakura protested. "Wouldn't that put those people in more danger?"

"Probably," Kyu said. "But it would throw the Akatsuki off. They know that there are only nine of us."

"Then who would wear them?" Ino asked.

Kyu looked at Hisoka. Hisoka stepped forward. He called forth the cloak and masks and put them in two piles on Tsunade's desk. One by one, he handed a cloak and mask to ten people. Kyu explained as he went. "Sasuke Uchiha, he can use any jutsu against them and it won't give who he is away. The mask also hides his Sharingan, mostly. Kakashi Hatake, same reasons. Sai Shimura, his abilities may be unique, but the Akatsuki don't have info. on him. Sakura Haruno, strong and able to use medical ninjutsu, just like Kaya and Rina. Rock Lee and Might Guy, since they only use Taijutsu, no one would be able to tell who they are. Tenten Maisuta (means Meister), weapons specialist, again, no one would know who she is. Asuma Sarutobi, good at using Wind Jutsu to strengthen his weapons. Should stop smoking since it smells really bad." Some people sweat-dropped. "Sorry, but I have a sensitive nose. Besides, smoking is bad for you and your child doesn't deserve second hand smoke. It is worse than first hand." Asuma's jaw dropped. "What? You didn't know? Opps!" Kyu grinned. Cain elbowed him. "Ow! Ok, ok! Moving on. And the last one is Neji Hyuuga. Now, the Hyuuga clan is well known, but the one your team is going to be fighting already met you. The cloaks and masks would be pointless if you were seen with them. You will be able to use your Byakugan, but be careful of which jutsu you use." Hisoka stepped back. "Now, a warning to you, all of you. Don't interfere in a fight, unless asked."

"Then wearing these would be pointless," Sakura complained. "If you won't let us fight, then what are we going to do? Just stand there?"

"Yes," Kyu said. "Though, if you want to sit, I don't mind." He grinned. Then Cain hit him over the head. "Ow! Dammit! Stop hitting me!"

"Then quit making me," Cain said. He looked at the task force. "There will be plenty of opportunities to fight. In fact, Hisoka said he thinks you should let Masaki and Mitsuo held the minor Akatsuki members. They are better at fighting multiple people at once, then just one person. So that will let Team 8 fight Zetsu alone."

"Hell yeah!" Kiba fisted the air. The twins nodded their agreement. They liked to compete with each other and this was another chance, since their last one ended in a tie.

"I'll do my best," Hinata said. Shino remained silent.

Tsunade looked at Team 8. "Shouldn't a Yugure member still be there? Team 8 doesn't have their Sensei."

"There is no need," Cain said. "Zetsu is no a fighter. His only advantage is the ability to disappear in the ground. Honestly, Shikamaru would be a help to them, but he may be needed against Hidan."

"Fine," Tsunade said.

Hisoka tugged on Kyu's cloak. "Ah! Yes, I know." He turned to the task force. "There are some last-minute details we need to go over. One of our... spies got more information on the Akatsuki. There are six bodies of Pain. Hisoka will fight the strongest one. Sai will fight the one that can summon. We ask that Kakashi fights the one that is mechanical and that Sakura fights the one that no ninjutsu works on. You would have to fight him in hand-to-hand. As for Sasuke, the Human and Naraka paths, may stay in the back. Do not let the Human path touch you. That goes to all of you. He can read your mind and suck out your soul, killing you instantly. Also, the Naraka path can bring back the others. He has to be taken down first. That means, the four, no five, of you have to work together." Team Kakashi nodded. "Kakuzu has five hearts. This means he is able to use all five elements. He can separate the hearts into five beings, each with one element. Also, Hidan and him will most likely work together. That means that it will be Dai, Jiriya, Team 10 and myself against them."

'Oh Kami-sama,' Tsunade thought. 'That's a bed group. Jiriya and the Uchiha don't get along. I doubt Jiriya and Dai will. And Shikamaru may be smart, but Jiriya doesn't like to follow someone else's plan. They're doomed.'

"Jiriya," Kyu said, looking right into the Toad-Sage's eyes. "Listen to anything Shikamaru plans. He's smarter than you." Jiriya went to complain, but Kyu held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it and you know it's true. Dai," he turned to the man. "You do the same. Or else Hisoka will make you suffer. Both of you." Dai and Jiriya instantly thought of the things Hisoka would do. Both reached an agreement; they'd work together and listen to Shikamaru. "We have more info on Hidan. He uses some technique that allows him to harm himself while harming someone else. Do not let him wound you. He takes in your blood, builds a pentacle, and during the time he is in it, anything that happens to him happens to his victim. He got the Nibi this way." Dai, Jiriya, and Team 10 nodded.

"Tobi," Cain said grabbing everyone's attention. "Is able to move through things. With Rina and Kaya's help, we have developed a poison to stop him from phasing." At this, Rina and Kaya pulled out several bottles of a strange brown liquid. "If anyone gets the chance, inject him with this." Rina and Kaya passed one to everyone gathered there. "Tobi doesn't tend to listen to anyone so he may pop up during someone else's fight. That's why everyone is getting the poison. Once he is unable to phase, he should be easier to target. However, he is still fast. Since Aki is the fastest, behind Hisoka, Kyu, and I, should be able to keep up with him. Yamato, know that your wood style jutsu won't be able to catch him until the poison is in effect. You will have to perform any jutsu as quickly as possible. Also, Tobi is very... annoying. Try not to let that get to you."

"Konan uses paper in her jutsu," Kyu said. "It may just be paper, but it can cut through things. And Jiriya, since you know Konan, may be you should tell us more."

Everyone looked at Jiriya. "Konan was once my student. She's soft hearted, but when it involves anyone she cares about, she will become one scary woman, much like Tsunade. Ow!" Tsunade had hit him. Hisoka and Kyu chuckled.

"There is one good thing about her," Kyu said. "She will fight a bit before going to the real Pein's side. Yes, of the six bodies of Pein, none are his real body. They are moving corpses that each have the Rinnegan. The real Pein, or Nagato, controls them from afar. Kaya and Rina will have to find the two. If they find him, they will alert us. If we see the signal, we may leave the battle we are in. That means the backup team will have to take over. Hisoka and I are the ones that will move when we see the signal. The others are to stay in their current battle. Rina and Kaya will be sent back here to help anyone who needs it."

"There is one other member," Cain said. "Kisame is a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The Samehade, his sword, is able to suck Chakra. Kisame has a lot of Chakra. He was given the nickname 'Tailless Beast' because the amount of Chakra he has is on par with a Tailed Beast. I have quite a bit of Chakra, but not as much as him. The goal will be to make him use a lot of his Chakra. His attacks are big, which will be both good and bad for us. Neji Hyuuga, if you can get close enough, hit his tengetsu (Chakra Points)." Neji nodded. "Gai, Lee I know you can open some of the Gates, don't. There should be no need to push yourselves." They nodded.

Hisoka pulled on Kyu's cloak. "Oh! And one more thing. This is to everyone. Don't die."

"Right!" Some said. Just then, the sound of the warning bells rang throughout the village.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called. "Move the citizens to safety. Have Ebisu's team help."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said leaving.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked the task force and Yugure. Some nodded while others said yes. "Then go! Protect Konoha!" And then they moved. Jiriya stayed behind with Tsunade. "Should I have asked Suna for help?"

"No need," Jiriya said. He moved to the window. "We'll win." With that, he jumped out.

Tsunade smiled. "I know. With him, there is no way we will lose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the battle begins. I will try to keep each fight together. What I mean is that I may have only one fight going on per chapter. Just know that all of the fighting is going on at once. I will begin the next chapter with Akatsuki reaching the gate. Masaki and Mitsuo will be facing the lower members outside of the gate. The others will fight inside of Konoha.


	15. Chapter 15

The Task Force and the Yugure moved quickly to the gate. The guards had sounded the alarm as soon as they saw the black cloaks with red clouds. They were about a mile away. Masaki and Mitsuo stepped forward. Each took out a scroll. They laid them down, bit their thumbs and waved some signs before slamming their hands on their scroll. Smoke appeared. The Task Force gasped as they saw the weapons.

Masaki's weapon was a spear. The top of the spear is shaped like an arrow-head. The bottom is shaped like part of a star (3 points). The arrow-head is black with a blue diamond etched in, its center black. The body of the spear is blue with 3 black spots. It is at these black spots that the spear breaks apart. Inside are chains that keep the spear together, but can make it so the spear can bend. At the head of the spear are 2 black wing-like blades which are retractable. There are three small holes on the spear, one at the bottom's center point and one on each of the wing-like blades. Masaki is able to thread Chakra strings through these holes turning the spear into a bow. This is why he also carries arrows on his back, that like the spear, have black retractable blades.

Mitsuo's weapon was hammer. It is blue with black spots just like Masaki's spear, they allow the handle to break apart and chains appear to make it easier to move around things. On the biggest part of the hammer-head is the kanji for "hammer". on one side of the hammer is the kanji for "soul" and on the other is "heart". Like Kisame's Samehada, the hammer is able to suck in the Chakra of anyone it hits, which is why it takes a lot of Chakra to handle it. Luckily, Mitsuo has, with Hisoka's help, made a seal on his gloves that draws in Nature Chakra, making it possible for Mitsuo to use it longer without constantly being at death's door. However, he still needs to control that Nature Chakra. The hammer-head is also able to grow in size. The more Chakra it is fed, the bigger it gets, but the harder it is to use.

These two weapons were legendary. They had gone missing just after the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were formed. Originally, it was suppose to be the Nine Swordsmen of the Mist, but when the two weapons went missing, it went down to seven. And out of the nine, these two were the most powerful weapons. The Mizukage at the time thought they had been stolen and sent Anbu to find them, but they were never found. The Mizukage came to a final decision, the Yayari (arrow-spear) and the Tashihan (-ta from soul, -shi from heart, and -han from hammer) where gone, probably destroyed. But the Mizukage was proven wrong. The Yayari and the Tashihan were in the posession of the Endo Twins.

Masaki kept the blades of the Yayari hidden. He kept it as a normal spear. Mitsuo made the Tashihan about the size of a 27" TV. The two grinned at each other. "So, Masaki, same rules, same bet?" Mitsuo asked putting the hammer over his shoulders.

"Of course," Masaki said. "Kill as many as you can and don't interfere with each other. Whoever gets the least killed, has to take over dish duty for a month."

"Deal," Mitsuo agreed. The two moved quickly. Screams filled the air as lesser Akatsuki members got killed.

The rest of Yugure and the Task Force watched until they saw the higher-up Akatuski members separate. Following the battle plans, the group seaparated.

Konohamaru and his team moved the last of the villagers into the safe place. They sat with them, keeping them calm. Shizune walked through the town, making sure no one was still there. Tsunade kept back, ready to heal anyone. The other jonin and chunin stood back fearfully as the Endo Twins moved through enemy line like they were nothing. A few had to defend themselves when the Twin's target tried to run away, but one of the twins always got to them in time. Masaki and Mitsuo kept counting as they knocked down enemy nin after nin. They had each already taken out twenty enemy nin.

One enemy nin was clearly from the Mist. He recognized the Tashihan and thought he could fight against it. The man blocked the hammer with a sword and moved as it hit the ground. He went for Mitsuo, who grinned. Mitsuo separated the hammer's hilt into three, bringing out the chains. Then, he pulled on the chain. The hammer lifted off of the ground and swung to the man. The man turned to block the hammer, but Mitsuo made the chain wrap around the man, keeping the man from using his arms. The hammer-head slammed down on the man, killing him almost instantly. It took in the victim's Chakra and grew a few inches.

Masaki was also having a blast. He jumped around hitting some people on the head, then swinging the spear like a bat at their necks. Some managed to dodge, but were still unlucky. Masaki let out the blades of the spear and broke the handle into three, letting out the chains. With the middle section at his back, Masaki swung the other two ends like dual-swords. An enemy decided to attack Masaki from behind, But Masaki moved his left end over his shoulder with the chains, hitting the enemy in the throat. The enemy fell to the ground dead.

When just over half of the enemy was gone, Masaki and Mitsuo saw two giant men with clubs. They walked towards the twins backing them up into each other. Masaki grinned. "Looks like we will have to work together on this one, eh, Mitsuo."

Mitsuo sighed. "Sadly, that seems so, but this counts as one each."

"Of course," Masaki said. "That's only fair." The twins moved together. Masaki moved to the left while Mitsuo moved to the right. The two clubbed men were now beside each other. Masaki swung his spear at the men's feet, forcing them to jump. Mitsuo jumped onto Masaki's back then up into the air, far above the two men. Making the Tashihan the size of a sliding door, Mitsuo slammed it down on the two men. The men fell backwards into the ground. Masaki turned the Yayari into a bow and shot an arrow through both of the men's heads.

"So," Mitsuo asked. "How many are you at?"

"With that," Masaki answered. "Fifty."

"Damn," Mitsuo said. "We're tied."

"Then it's a good thing Jiriya was wrong with how many Akatsuki Underlings there would be," Masaki said. The two looked at the one hundred or so more underlings left. Some had fear in their eyes while others looked angry.

"The bet is on," Mitsuo said, making the hammer return to a smaller size.

"So it is," Masaki agreed. He turned the bow back into a spear. Just then, the remaining underlings charged at the twins. There was no more talking, only fighting.


	16. Chapter 16

"Tobi's a good boy," Tobi said as Aki and Yamato landed in front of him.

Aki rolled his eyes. "If you were really a good boy then you wouldn't be working with Akatsuki."

Tobi tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"The Akatsuki are S-Class level criminals," Aki said.

"Criminals?" Tobi asked. "Are you calling Tobi a criminal?"

"Yes," Aki said.

Tobi clenched his fists. "Tobi is not a criminal. Tobi is a good boy!" He charged at Aki. Aki pulled out a sword. Dai had given him that sword. He swung it at Tobi, who disappeared. "Ah, ah, ah! Tobi won't fall for that." He stood on the roof of a building.

Aki frowned. He was hoping taunting Tobi would lower his guard. But since that didn't work, he knew he had to get serious. Aki charged at Tobi using half of his maximum speed. Just as he got close, Tobi shimmered out of existence.

"Tobi's over here now!" Tobi cheered. He was toying with Aki, and Aki knew it. He kept calm as he swung his sword at Tobi. Tobi danced out-of-the-way. Aki increased his speed. He managed to kick Tobi in the stomach. Tobi went flying into a wall. Moving quickly, Aki lunged at the man, sword drawn. Yamato heard the sound of an explosion as Aki and Tobi collided. Dust and debris cleared and Yamato gasped. Tobi held Aki's sword and it was through Aki's right arm. Aki stepped back, blood dripping onto the ground. Tobi smiled. "Tobi got you!"

Aki put his left hand over the wound. Since his sword had poison on it, Aki had to drink the cure. But Tobi noticed that Aki had grabbed a small bottle. Tobi lunged at Aki with the sword. The sword sliced through Aki's cloak and shirt. A necklace with the letter D hit back over Aki's heart. Tobi stared at the D in thought.

"You must be Akihiro," Tobi said. "Tobi heard there was a gay couple among the Yugure. D is for Dai right?" Aki glared at Tobi. "Oh! Tobi is right!" He smiled. "Tell Tobi something." His smiled dropped. "What would Dai do if I killed you?" Aki's eyes widened as Tobi stepped forward. Aki went to move backwards, but the poison paralyzed him. Yamato could do nothing as Tobi thrusted the sword through Aki's chest.

On the other side of Konoha, Dai paused as his necklace broke off. he put his hand to his chest as he dodge Hidan's attack. 'Aki, be safe.'

Aki coughed out blood onto Tobi's body. Tobi stepped back and smiled. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi killed Aki!" The smile disappeared when he saw Aki grinning. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because," Aki coughed. He was breathing heavily. "I managed to do it." He pointed at Tobi's right arm. A black seal was formed. "Go ahead. Try to use your teleportation jutsu." Tobi did, but he stayed put. He looked at Aki questionably. "While you... stabbed me, I... injected you with this." He held up the bottle. "You thought... it was the cure... to the poison... on my sword, but it wasn't. It... was created to ...stop you from shifting." Aki spit out some blood. "It will... slowly take over your body, much like how... Orochimaru... lost his arms... during his fight... with the Third."

"You sacrificed yourself just to stop Tobi from shifting?" Tobi asked.

"Yes," Aki coughed. He fell to his knees. The poison stopped his healing abilities. He needed to get to Rina or Kaya, but first, he had to take care of Tobi. He tried to get up, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"It is my turn," Yamato said. He turned to Tobi and waved some signed. A cage of wood formed around Tobi.

"You think Tobi can't get out of this?" Tobi asked. He moved forward only to be stopped by wood curling around his legs.

Aki staggered to his feet. "Don't count me out yet." He took out the real cure to the poison and took it. Then he walked over to Tobi. "Can you force his mouth open?" He was asking Yamato.

"Yes," Yamato said. He didn't know why Aki wanted Tobi's mouth open, but he obeyed. He used wood to force Tobi's mouth open like a dentist would. Aki raised his hands. His blood shifted, becoming several tiny balls. The balls of blood flew into Tobi's mouth, down his throat, and into his body. Yamato released the wood holding him.

Tobi gagged. "Wha-what did you do to Tobi?" He coughed. Black dust fell from his mouth.

"I am able to turn my blood into stone," Aki said.

Tobi's eyes widened. "You're a descendant of the Mehji Clan."

Aki smiled. "That's right. I was born in Iwa. So my blood is a mix between two great clans."

"N-no!" Tobi yelled as his body slowly turned to stone. "Tobi will not die! Tobi can't! Nooooooooooo!" As Tobi screamed, his body finished turning to stone.

"Heh," Aki laughed. "I did it." He fell to the ground.

"Aki!" Yamato ran to Aki's side. "Stay still. I'll go get a medic."

"Ok," Aki mumbled. Yamato ran off. Aki looked at the cloudy sky. 'Dai. You better be safe. You still owe me a round.' He soon lost consciousness.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Zetsu moved through the ground only to appear before Team 8. " **Two boys and a girl. They look yummy.** Don't know. The boy with the glasses looks disgusting."

"I'm glad you find me tasteless," Shino said. "It would be best if you didn't try to eat me."

"Hey!" Kiba yelled. "I don't taste good either!"

"He smells like dog. **I don't want to eat him.** Then the girl it is." Zetsu moved towards Hinata. Hinata punched the air, forcing Zetsu back. "A Hyuuga. **Yes, she would taste great."** Zetsu moved back underground. He thought he could surprise the girl by sneaking up on her, but that was a mistake. She could see him even underground. She moved out-of-the-way as Kiba and Akamaru used Gatsuuga. It hit Zetsu in his chest.

"Yeah!" Kiba cheered. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Kiba!' Hinata pulled Kiba out-of-the-way of an attack from Zetsu. The group stared at the two separate parts of Zetsu. Kiba was reminded of Sakon and Ukon. He just hoped Zetsu didn't have the same ability.

"Nice try. **You have to do better than that."** Black and White Zetsu combined then once again sank into the ground.

"It doesn't look like he will be coming back up any time soon," Shino said.

"Then we will have to force him out," Kiba said.

"My thoughts exactly," Shino said. He held out his hands as bugs began to crawl down them. They began to swarm and flew towards the ground. They dug little holes and went into the ground searching for Zetsu.

A scream echoed throughout the ground. A black and white body appear scratching all over his body. "Itchy. So itchy. **Shut up. You let us be seen**. Well, Sorry. May be you like be itchy, but I don't. **You're so annoying**. Oh yeah? Well you...know what? Nevermind. Let's just take care of these kids. **Agreed**." Zetsu attached himself, becoming one with the ground. He lifted up rocks and threw them at Team 8. Hinata and Kiba were able to smash through them. Shino just dodged and used his bugs to move any rocks he couldn't dodge. Kiba and Akamaru joined together forming a two-headed dog. They used Wolf Fang Over Fang. Tearing through Zetsu, Kiba continued to Black Zetsu. Hinata rushed at White Zetsu, punching him repeatedly. Then, Shino released several bugs that ate both Zetsus. It was an easy victory for Team 8.

"We should go see if any of the others need help," Hinata said.

"Right!" Kiba said loudly. Shino nodded. Team 8 disappeared after Zetsu's bodies were completely devoured by Shino's bugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may be wondering something. As some of you may know, from reading TNTFJ, the Mehji Clan is a clan where some are able to control blood. This means that Aki is somehow related to Shizuka on her mother's side. You could say that Shizuka is Aki's 5th Cousin. However, the two are from different stories. It would be better if you pretended (for this story) that Shizuka and Tetsuya never existed.


	17. Chapter 17

Just like Hisoka had said (well, Kyu with Hisoka's instructions), Hidan and Kakuzu stayed with each other. Not holding back, Hidan lunged at the Yugure. Kyu and Dai dodged easily. Jiriya went for Kakuzu. Team 10 stayed back. Shikamaru was paying close attention to Hidan and Kakuzu, looking for weaknesses. He noticed that all Hidan did was swing his three-bladed scythe around. He remembered what the Intel told him about Hidan. Hidan would attack without planning anything. he didn't care if he got hurt. All he wanted to do was kill people, slowly.

But Kakuzu was different. He wanted things over quickly. He was also known for loving money. Shikamaru knew, however, that even if Konoha offered him money to just leave, he'd ignore it. Kakuzu planned to stay with Akatsuki forever.

Shikamaru thought about everything. He knew that Hidan only needed to be restrained while Kakuzu needed to be killed five times. Just as he came up with sixty plans, Kakuzu let out the four hair-beings. The lightning one went to hit Team 10, but Dai appeared in front of them blocking the lightning with his bare hands, or at least it looked like his bare hands. In reality, Dai had his lightning Chakra running through his hands. Dai grabbed the lightning, formed a ball and tossed it at Kakuzu. Kakuzu dodged. He was an earth-style ninja; lightning was his weakness. But with the use of the hair-creatures, he was able to control all elements. Shikamaru decided it was better if Dai fought Kakuzu while Team 10 and Jiriya fought the hair-creature. "Lord Jiriya, attack the wind one!" Jiriya nodded and did just that. Dai moved towards Kakuzu. Shikamaru caught the water and fire hair-creatures with his shadow. Choji made himself large and used the Human Tank jutsu. Shikamaru connected his shadow to Choji. Ino touched Shikamaru's shoulder. Together, they did performed the Human Bullet Yo-Yo jutsu. The Yo-Yo moved towards the two hair-creatures. It hit the water one, but the fire one somehow broke free of the shadow. Shikamaru looked over and noticed that Kakuzu had used an earth-style jutsu to move the earth under the fire one, letting it break free of the shadow, but the water one wasn't so lucky. Its mask shattered.

"Well done guys," Asuma said. "My turn." He jumped at the fire one and let his Chakra run through his blades, but it backfired (literally). It only made it stronger. Asuma frowned. He should have attacked the lightning one. Just then, the lightning one moved over their heads. It shot a bolt of lightning at Shikamaru. Asuma jumped in, his wind Chakra destroying the lightning jutsu. He then followed the lightning-hair-creature.

Jiriya was having difficulty. He backed up and formed a Rasengan. The spinning of the Rasengan was enough to reverse the path of the wind-hair-creature. It went flying towards the lightning one. When the two collided, the lightning one burst. Two of Kakuzu's hearts were gone.

As Dai dodged Kakuzu, he saw Hidan coming at him. He briefly paused as his necklace broke. He put his hand to his chest as he dodged Hidan. 'Aki, be safe.' Dai sent a lightning shaped blade at Hidan, cutting his head off. He stepped back.

Team 10 watched in horror, yet amazement as the head spoke. "Ah! Dammit! Hey! Kakuzu! Bring my body to my head, would you?" Kakuzu sighed. He vanished and appeared next to Hidan's head. He picked it up. "Hey! I said bring my body to my head not my head to my body!"

"This is lighter," Kakuzu said. He moved to Hidan's body. "Since you asked for my help, I'm giving it." He began to sew Hidan's head back on.

"Ah! That hurts," Hidan complained.

"Shut up," Kakuzu said.

Hidan cracked his neck as he stood up. "That's better."

"Don't move it too much," Kakuzu said. "It may come back off."

"Don't worry about it," Hidan said. He looked at Dai and Kyu. "Now then." He lick the blade of his scythe. "Let the fun begin." He charged at Dai. Dai dodged. Hidan kept going right towards Kyu. "Let's go, Coward!"

Kyu grabbed both of Hidan's arms forcing him to drop his scythe. "Coward am I?" He moved closer to Hidan until his mouth was right next to his ear. "Oh, I believe that's I'm quite the opposite." Without even caring about his hearing ability, Kyu broke both of Hidan's arms.

Hidan let out a scream as Kyu moved back. "Fuck! That hurt! You bastard!"

Kyu clenched his ears as he stepped back. Hidan's loud voice had hurt him. Just as Kyu was readying his jutsu, Kakuzu hit him with the fire-hair creature. Kakuzu only had that one left. He was losing, and he had to do something. But Kyu just walked out of the fire attack perfectly fine. "Fine doesn't affect me." He charged at Kakuzu. The fire-hair creature moved to fight Jiriya. Hidan attacked Asuma. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were backing Jiriya up. Dai was beside Asuma.

Hidan suddenly swung his scythe, hitting Asuma on the arm. He grinned. Using the blood from his wounds, he created a pentacle and got in the center of it. Dai knew what Hidan had done and tried to stop Asuma, but he was too late. Asuma's Chakra blades sliced into Hidan's stomach. Asuma fell to his knees. Hidan chuckled madly. "That's it Heathens! You can struggle all you like, but in the end you'll all be sacrificed to Jashin! So, cower in fear, you pathetic Heathens!" Asuma coughed up blood. Hidan kicked Asuma away. He looked at Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. "You're next." Hidan stepped out of the pentacle and started walking towards them. But Dai stood in the way. He knew that only Kyu stood a chance against him, but he had to stall him until they could switch.

Dai leapt over to Shikamaru. "Capture him with your shadows. We have to get Kyu to destroy his body. Only he can do that. I have to switch with him." Shikamaru nodded and made the sign for his jutsu.

"A shadow?" Hidan asked. "You think I will be captured by your shadow?" He dodged, but Shikamaru kept following him with his shadow. Unknown to Hidan, Shikamaru was a genus. He was able to predict how Hidan would move. Using a shadow that was hidden below ground (like in his fight with Temari), Shikamaru captured Hidan.

"What the fuck?" Hidan screamed. "Hey Kakuzu, give me a hand!"

"Get out of it yourself," Kakuzu said, dodging Jiriya's attack. Jiriya stopped and performed the hand signs for his summoning jutsu. A medium-sized toad appeared. The toad lunged at Kakuzu, but the fire-hair creature shot a large fire bullet at it. The toad was forced backwards. Dai used this moment to switch positions with Kyu.

Hidan struggled against the shadow bonds. "Dammit. Let me go! I'll kill you!"

"Yes," Shikamaru said sarcastically. "I'll let you out just so you can kill all of us."

Hidan paused. "Really?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "No!"

"Mother fucking..." Hidan began.

"You're as bad as Mitsuo when he doesn't get his coffee," Kyu said.

On the battlefield, Mitsuo sneezed. 'Someone must be talking about me.' He then slammed his hammer down onto an enemy. 'Bet it's Kyu.'

"Oh?" Hidan asked. "And why the fuck would I care what you think?"

"Because," Kyu said. "I'm the one that is going to kill you."

"Kill me?" Hidan laughed. "You think you can kill me? I'm immortal bitch!"

"So you think," Kyu said.

"When I get out of this, I'm sending you to Hell!" Hidan yelled.

"Hell?" Kyu asked. "What a good idea." He held out a hand. Fire formed in his palm. "Let's see it your body can take the fires of Hell." He tossed the ball of fire at Hidan's feet. The fire burst out, consuming Hidan.

Hidan screamed in pain, but the fire soon stopped and he was still standing. He laughed. "See? Even the fires of Hell can't kill me!"

"I see," Kyu said. "Then I guess I'll have to use my fire." Once again, he formed a ball of fire in his hand, but this one was different. Everyone around could sense the evilness of the Chakra within the flames. Like the Amaterasu, Kyu's Fire destroy anything it touches. Kyu and Cain once tested their flames against each other to see whose was stronger. Cain burnt through his half of the forest. Kyu's however not only burnt through his half of the forest, but ten feet depth wise of the ground. It would have been more if Hisoka had not told him to stop his flames. Also, when the Amaterasu and Kyu's Fire met, Kyu's Fire engulfed the Amaterasu, making it its own.

Hidan looked at the ball of fire and kept laughing. But as soon as the ball touch the ground, Hidan's laughter came to an end. Kyu grabbed Team 10 and moved them as far back as he could. Cain saw the fire and grabbed Jiriya. The two moved thirty feet away. Kakuzu, stupidly, watched what was happening to Hidan. Instead of turning to ash, Hidan's body melted. Then, the fire spread over the liquid and destroyed several feet below. The fire ended up blasting outward, hitting Kakuzu and his last hair creature. Both melted. Soon, the fire caused the three puddles to evaporate. There was no way that Hidan could come back from that. Kyu stopped the flames before they could destroy anymore of Konoha.

Team 10's eyes were filled with fear. Kyu approached Asuma, who was still breathing. but Asuma pushed himself away, refusing to be near Kyu. Kyu lowered his eyes to the ground. "You need to get some help. Have your team take you to a medic." He walked over to Dai and Jiriya. Jiriya had a few broken bones. Dai looked fine. "Dai, take Jiriya to Tsunade. And get yourself looked at. You may be hiding it, but I know you got hurt." Dai nodded before obeying Kyu's order. Kyu looked back and noticed that Team 10 was gone. He then looked at the sky. "Kit, I hope you are doing ok." Kyu then left to see if Cain needed his help.


	18. Chapter 18

Cain readied himself. He was going to try fighting Kisame without revealing who he really was. It would be hard since they were once partners. But Cain had surprise on his side. He knew Kisame's jutsu, but Kisame only knew his Uchiha related jutsu. Since forming the Yugure with Hisoka and Kyu, Cain had learned a lot more jutsu, including a lot of water based jutsu. With any luck, Kisame would think he was from the Mist as well.

Cain looked at his temporary comrades. Team Gai had once fought Kisame. It wouldn't be good if he found out who they were. Knowing Kisame, he be able to find out who they were long before he found out who Cain was. The Yugure uniform was a good idea. Cain just hoped it would work.

"Oh?" Kisame asked. "Five Yugure members just for me? That doesn't seem right."

"We will take you down for you are so unyouthful!" Gai yelled. Cain almost smack himself in the forehead. Gai had to say something about youth.

"Hmm?" Kisame grinned. "That phrase reminds me of someone I fought before. I don't remember his name. May be it I rip off that mask, I'll be able to see your face. I bet you and he are one in the same."

'So much for the plan,' Cain thought. Neji and Tenten silently agreed with him. Lee and Gai were wondering how Gait had given himself away. Cain just shook his head. He pulled out a few kunai and tossed them at Kisame.

Kisame blocked the kunai with his Samehara. "Nice try, but that won't work. Are you a new member of Yugure? Didn't they tell you who I am?"

Cain ignored him and tossed another kunai, this one with an explosive tag. Again, it was blocked by the Samehara, but this time it exploded, pushing Kisame back a foot.

"You can do better than that," Kisame said. He charged at Cain. Gai and Lee interfered, kicking at Kisame's legs. Kisame jumped, swinging his sword at Cain. Gai and Lee twisted, throwing a punch at Kisame's back. Kisame let his sword take the hit. "Five against one. This will be fun." He waved some signs creating two water clones. The water clones ran at Tenten and Neji, while Kisame waved some more signs. "Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave." He spat out a huge amount of water. The water raised up in waves. Kisame rode the wave towards Gai, Lee, and Cain.

Gai and Lee ran backwards. Cain didn't move. Instead, he waved some signs. "Water Release: Water Takeover." Water began to swirl around Cain's hands. Kisame's wave, shrank. "Water Release: Water Barrier." A barrier of water surrounded Cain. When the wave hit the barrier, it was pushed back and to the left and right (like a wave hitting a large rock). The water was now like a lake, about a foot deep. Kisame came down, Samehara out. Cain blocked the sword with his own. His sword was a gift from Kyu. The blade was black with a blood-red tip, making it look like blood was forever stuck on it. The hilt was blood red with black stripes. What was great about the sword was that it was strong enough to counter Chakra infused blades without need Chakra itself. Kyu had given it to him on their first Christmas together.

Kisame was shocked that Cain's sword hadn't broken under his power. "It seems you have a good sword." He pulled Samehara back a bit before moving a hand under instead of over to bring the sword up, but Cain predicted that move. "Hm... you're really good with a sword, but..." He paused as he brought up one hand. "I bet you can't block a jutsu while you are blocking Samehara." With one hand, he made some signs. "Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave." Several water sharks rained down at Cain.

Cain just smirked. he too raised his other hand and waved some signs. "Water Release: Water Dragon Missile." Missiles of bullets sprang up hitting each shark. It then shifted into a dragon and charged at Kisame.

Kisame jumped back. "Water Release: Water Prison Technique." A ball of water surrounded Kisame like a shield. The dragon hit the ball, pushing it several feet backwards. Kisame's back slammed into a tree.

Neji came out of no where and slammed his hands into Kisame's chest. "Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms." The force of the thrust of Neji's hands made Kisame go through the tree and backwards. When Neji was done, he jumped back waiting.

Kisame coughed. Samehara was still in his hand. Cain and Neji watched as it gave Kisame Chakra, healing his wounds. Kisame chuckled. "The stronger the opponent, the stronger I become." He stood up. "That's why they call my the Tailless Tailed Beast." Kisame looked around. "The Uchiha Compound eh? So this is where Itachi grew up. Looks like his little brother has been living here. Hm... I wonder if Itachi would be mad if I killed him."

Cain hid his anger. He wasn't going to let Kisame kill Sasuke, but he wouldn't let his anger get the better of him. He could tell that Kisame knew exactly who he was. It was now pointless for them to wear the Yugure uniform.

"So you must be that Green Guy's team," Kisame said. "Bet the Yugure asked you to wear their cloaks and masks to keep the target off of themselves. A bit selfish. But that isn't what shocks me. It's that you are alive and a member of Yugure. To think you'd be willing to help this village is funny. Isn't it, Itachi Uchiha?"

Cain knew the was no point hiding it. He lowered his hood and remove his mask. He glared at Kisame, Sharingan spinning. Team Gai was shocked to find out that Cain was really Itachi Uchiha, an S-Class Criminal responsible for the Uchiha Massacre.

"So if you are Cain does that mean the brat is a member too?" Kisame asked. "Don't tell me. He's your leader?" Kisame laughed. "No way! That weakling?"

"Hisoka is the strongest of the Yugure," Cain said.

Kisame shook his head. "So, if you're Cain does that make Sasuke Abel?"

Itachi smirked. "I'm happy with Kyu. Hisoka belongs to Sasuke. It would be weird if it was the other way around. Besides, Abel killed Cain. I'm still alive, aren't I." He took a step forward. "Yugure hasn't lost a single member. How many have you lost? Let's see. Sasori was killed by Sakura Haruno and Lady Chiyo. Hisoka killed Orochimaru. And Deidara was killed by... hm... oh, that's right, me."

Kisame flinched. "You killed Deidara?"

"What?" Itachi mocked. "Thought he just disappeared? Or did you think Orochimaru killed him? No, it was me. Acid does wonders. He was angry about the whole Suna thing."

Kisame's eyes widened. "It was you! Deidara said someone pulled the Leaf Shinobi out of his blast."

"That's right," Itachi said crossing his arms. Team Gai looked at each other. None of them knew who had saved them and Team Kakashi that day. To find out that it was the Yugure was not something they expected.

Kisame shook his head. "Why did you leave Akatsuki and join Yugure? I thought we had a good thing going."

"I joined Akatsuki under orders," Itachi admitted. "From the Third Hokage."

"Then the Uchiha Massacre?" Kisame asked.

"A means to get where we are now," Itachi said carefully. "The slightest difference in the past events would have changed the present and the future."

Kisame closed his eyes. "You still haven't answered my question."

"This is unlike you," Itachi noted. "You've always been attack first ask questions later."

Kisame tsk. "Just answer me."

"That day," Itachi began. "When we ran into him, I noticed something. I didn't have to stay with Akatsuki anymore. The moment you threatened to cut off his legs, was the moment I decided to leave. I didn't want you to hurt him. With his situation, there was no need to..." Itachi paused. "Sasuke was still with Orochimaru. He was safe from the council. Orochimaru could take his body for three years. So he was safest there, if not by my side. I only had one other person to save."

"And you saved him," Kisame noted. He put Samehara down. "Do you stay with him now for his sake?"

"No," Itachi said. "I have other reasons." His mind went to a smiling Kyu. "And that person wants to be with him. I chose to stay with both of them. Sasuke is a different subject."

"I see," Kisame sat down. "I'm done. Akatsuki was, as you put it, a means to get where I am now. Knowing who your leader is, Akatsuki has already lost this battle. Besides, I have no desire to fight you."

"I'm sorry," Itachi said. "I can't return..."

"Don't worry about it," Kisame said. "Just tell me, how strong is your partner."

Itachi blushed slightly. "Strong. Only Hisoka stands a chance of winning against him. He is far stronger than me."

Kisame sighed. "So what now? Aren't you going to kill me?"

Itachi's mind flashed back to something that happened when Naruto first started Yugure.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto sat on a bed looking through a bingo book. He was in a Henge with brown hair and eyes. Itachi walked in carrying a bag of food. "About time! I'm so hungry!"_

_Itachi shook his head. "Then may be you should have been the one to go shopping."_

_"Last time I did, you yelled at me," Naruto said._

_"That's because you only bought ramen," Itachi said. "You need to eat healthier."_

**_"I agree, Kit."_ **

_"Dammit!" Naruto cursed. "Don't gang up on me!"_

_"Kyuubi talking again?" Itachi asked._

_"Yeah," Naruto said grabbing a sugar donut._

_Itachi looked at the bingo book. "Why are you reading that?"_

_"Just found some potential Yugure members," Naruto said._

_Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You're going to pick criminals as members?"_

_"It doesn't hurt to give them a second chance," Naruto said. "Just like us, they don't have a home. I want to make a place they can come back to. Everyone deserves a second chance no matter how bad their past is."_

_"You are the only one who would think like that," Itachi said picking up the bingo book and opened it._

_Naruto smiled. "It is only fair. You are an S-Class criminal and I am the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki that got banished from Konoha. Yugure will be a place for those like us."_

_Itachi flipped a page. "Even someone who killed their leader?"_

_"Afraid I'd get killed?" Naruto said more than asked. "Don't worry. With my luck, I'll find those who were misunderstood. And if someone wants to join us, I'll never turn them away, no matter who they are."_

_"You would have made a good Hokage," Itachi said._

_Naruto smiled sadly. "I gave up that dream when I was banished. But being the leader of Yugure will be ok."_

_"I accept you as the leader," Itachi said._

_"Then from now on, I am Hisoka," Naruto said. "And you will be Cain."_

_Itachi chuckled. "Like Cain and Abel?"_

_Naruto nodded. "I thought you'd find it funny. Kyu did."_

_"Kyu?' Itachi asked._

_"That's what Kyuubi said he'd like to be called," Naruto said._

_"Alright," Itachi said. "So, Hisoka what is the first thing you are going to do?"_

_Naruto grinned. "Eat dinner!" Itachi couldn't help but burst out laughing._

FLASHBACK END

Itachi let out a small laugh at the way Hisoka's mind works. Kisame looked at him like he was crazy. Itachi just ignored the look. Instead he knew what he was going to do. "No. I'm not going to kill you. If you want to leave Akatsuki, then join Yugure."

Kisame though that Itachi had totally lost it. "You want me to join Yugure? What would your leader think."

"Everyone deserves a second chance no matter how bad their past is," Itachi repeated Hisoka's words. He held out his hand.

Kisame took Itachi's hand. "His forgiving nature is going to get him killed one day."

"Not if Kyu and I have something to say about it," Itachi said. "And I doubt the other members of Yugure would let that happen."

"I accept your offer," Kisame said. He handed over Samehara.

Itachi put Samehara in a sealing scroll. "Let's go see how the others are fairing." Itachi and Kisame moved to go see how Hisoka's fight was going, but someone stopped them.

Neji blocked their way. "I'm not letting two S-Class criminals to roam freely in Konoha."

"We are Yugure members," Itachi said. "Did Tsunade-sama not tell you follow our orders? I'm ordering you to stand down."

"No," Neji said. "You two once went after Naruto. I won't let you get away with that."

Itachi smiled. "Then that is even more reason to stand down."

Neji lowered his arms. "What?"

"Neji," Gai said walking towards him. "Let the go. The Yugure are free to move as they please."

Neji reluctantly let them go. He kept thinking about what Itachi said. 'Could it be? Is Naruto alive?'


	19. Chapter 19

Hisoka's body went flying through Hokage tower. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. How could this happen? Why did Naruto jump in front of an attack meant for the council? They had betrayed him. Sasuke could do nothing as Naruto's body hit the ground.

FLASHBACK

_Hisoka was waiting for Pein and Team Kakashi when they got to Hokage Tower. He knew that Pein would go after the Hokage. But Tsunade was not there. She was busy healing those sent her way at the hospital. The six Peins surrounded Hisoka. Team Kakashi joined him. Konan stood by watching the eleven nin. Deciding she was no longer needed there, she left. Everyone knew where she was going. She was going to the real Pein's side. Unknown to her, Rina and Kaya were following her. They were to kill Konan after they found out where he was._

_"Yugure," Deva Path spoke. "But something seems off. Four of you are not what you say you are."_

_"So you think," Sasuke said._

_"I know that one of you is the leader," the Animal Path said (this is the first one since Jiriya's fight with Pein never happened). "If I was to guess, it would be the one standing a bit to the left." He pointed directly at Hisoka. Everyone remained silent. "Guess my assumption is correct."_

_"Enough talking," Kakashi said. "What is your reason for attacking Konoha?"_

_"To destroy it," Deva Path said. "Though my target is not Konoha itself."_

_"Who is your target?" Sasuke asked._

_"The council," Deva Path answered. "They are responsible for ruining of my plain."_

_"To capture all the Bijuu?" Sai asked._

_"Yes," Deva Path looked at Sai. "If they had not sent the Nine-Tails on a mission alone, he'd be alive, or in Akatsuki's hands."_

_"You were planning on killing Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "What were you going to use him for?"_

_"We weren't going to use him," Animal Path said. "Only the Bijuu inside him. As for what we planned to use the Nine-Tails for, simply for peace."_

_"Peace?" Sasuke was growing angry. "What kind of peace allows you to kill so many people?"_

_"Is war not the same thing?" Deva Path asked. "You preach that killing does not bring peace, but isn't that not what ninjas do? Ninjas are tools for nations to use. And no matter what you do, that won't change."_

_Sasuke and Sakura thought back to their first A-rank mission in the Land of Waves. They were suddenly standing in front of Zabuza and Haku's graves. Sakura was the one who asked Kakashi if ninja were really just tools. They both smiled._

_"I don't care what you think," Sasuke said._

_"For I will live a life with no regrets," Sakura continued._

_"It will be a straight and true way," Sasuke said. "Because..."_

_"That is the Naruto way," Sasuke and Sakura said. Hisoka smiled. Kakashi couldn't help but be proud of his students._

_"It seems words are useless," Deva Path said. The Peins spread out._

_"Summoning Jutsu," the Animal Path said. A three headed dog appeared. Sai took out a scroll and his ink. Soon, several tigers appeared. They scratched and bit at the dog._

_Kakashi and Sakura lunged at the Asura and Preta Paths. Kakashi used Chidori, destroying every mechanical part that came up. Sakura started a hand-to-hand combat with the Preta Path. She was clearly stronger._

_Sasuke moved to take out the Naraka Path, but the Human Path stood in the way. He dodged the Human Path's attack. "Chidori Nagashi." The lightning armor zapped the Human Path, pushing him back. Sasuke continued forward. He swung his sword at the Naraka Path, but dodged. Sasuke extended a lightning blade. It hit the Naraka Path in the chest, killing him. Sasuke turned to the Human Path._

_Hisoka watched the Deva Path closely. He hadn't moved yet. Finally, the man raised a hand. "Almighty Push." Hisoka was sent flying. As he flew backwards, he took out a long chain with a sickle and swung it around a roof pillar. It kept him from hitting Hokage Mountain. From the corner of his eye, Hisoka saw the Council Elders. He wondered briefly why they were there. A few Anbu were at their side. Hisoka let go of the chain and dropped to his feet._

_He knew the Deva Path had to wait five seconds before using that jutsu again. He had to time it right. He took out a scroll and laid it down. Waving some signs, he slammed a hand down. A meditating clone appeared. Then he made a sign and it vanished. Hisoka entered Sage Mode. He held out his hand a Rasenshuriken appeared. He added water to it, increasing its power. Throwing it, Hisoka stepped back. The Deva Path raised a hand. Hisoka's jutsu hit Pein's. As if a storm suddenly started, Hisoka's justu burst out. Water and wind blew over Hokage Tower, wetting the streets and everyone below._

_Sai's ink became useless. Sasuke jumped in and hit the dog with his Chidori. Due to the water, the power of the Chidori was ten times stronger. It destroyed the dog completely. Sasuke and Sai nodded at each other. They charged the Animal Path. Unable to defend itself in time, two swords went through the Animal Path's chest. 'Three down, three to go,' Sasuke thought. The two ravens turned to see Kakashi standing on the Asura Path's body. 'Make that four down, two to go.' Sakura was still fighting the Preta Path, though everyone could tell she was going to win. One last punched hit the Preta Path in the face. Sakura put some Chakra behind it. It didn't have the chance to absorb it. Team Kakashi stood back, watching Hisoka and the Deva Path's battle. It was clear that the Deva Path was the strongest._

_Hisoka and Deva Path were in hand-to-hand combat. Hisoka counted the seconds, knowing that Pein would use that jutsu soon. Sure enough, the man raised a hand. "Almighty Push." Hisoka called up a water whip to catch himself this time. He made the whip attach itself to Pein's foot. Then he pulled on it. He readied a Rasenshuriken in his other hand. He then slammed it down on Pein. Then he cursed. His Sage Mode ran out. It caused him to pause. Pein grabbed Hisoka's wrist and snapped it. Hisoka let out a silent scream. Pein then kicked Hisoka away._

_Sasuke decided to help. He charged Pein, Chidori at the ready. But Pein just kicked the boy in the stomach. Sasuke coughed. Pein grabbed his still Chidori charged wrist and moved it down. It hit Sasuke in the leg. Sasuke screamed in pain. Pein lifted the raven by the throat and tossed him aside. Kakashi caught him and brought him down. Sakura and Sai rushed to their side._

_It was then that Pein noticed the Council Elders. Team Kakashi also saw them, but Pein moved too fast. Pein took out an iron rod. He pushed the Anbu away and thrusted the rod forward, but it didn't hit the Elders. Instead, it went right through Hisoka's chest, just missing the heart. Blood dripped down the rod onto the ground. The Elders gasped. The Anbu panicked thinking they were too late. Pein pulled out the rod and raised a hand right at the left side of Hisoka's head. Hisoka could only blink before he felt a force slam into his head. Then his body lifted off the ground._

FLASHBACK END

Hisoka's body went flying through Hokage tower. The tower began to fall apart, landing on Hisoka's body. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He tried to get up, but his leg was bleeding too badly. Sakura was at his side healing him. The moment Naruto's name let Sasuke's lips, Sakura connected all the pieces. She looked at Kakashi to confirm it. He nodded. She then turned to Sai who smiled his fake smile. It seemed he also knew. Naruto was not only alive, but the leader of Yugure.

"Naruto?" Koharu asked. "Naruto Uzumaki? He's alive?" Himura was shocked yet angry.

Pein looked over at the place where Hisoka's body was buried. "So the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki is alive. Then our goal can be achieved." He began to move towards Hisoka.

"Don't touch him!" Sasuke yelled. He stood up, leg healed.

"And you think you can stop me?" Pein asked. "I am a God." He raised a hand. "Almighty Push." Team Kakashi slammed into the wall around Hokage Tower. "Give up. There is no way you can win."

Sasuke chuckled. Both him and Sakura stood up. They glared at Pein. "I'll never give up! That is my nindo, my nina way. They moved together. Sakura threw a punch sending Pein towards Sasuke's last Chidori. He knew he couldn't do another. Instead of dodging, Pein held out a hand facing Sakura. "Universal Pull." Sakura's body suddenly moved forward. Pein took a step back.

'No!' Sasuke screamed in his head. He couldn't stop his Chidori. It was going to hit Sakura. A blast of smoke surrounded the two. As it cleared everyone gasped. Hisoka was holding Sasuke's hand in his. He had managed to get in between the two, stopping Sasuke's Chidori from killing Sakura. He coughed up blood but smiled at Sasuke. Suddenly, red Chakra came forth. It began to heal Hisoka. He released Sasuke's hand and glared at Pein, eyes red. His teeth and fingernails grew. Naruto had only one tail of Chakra. He raised both of his hands. A wave of red Chakra charged at Pein. Pein was ready to send the attack back at Hisoka. When the wave came back to Hisoka, he grinned. A second tailed appeared. The one tail wave did nothing to him. Hisoka made sure Sasuke and Sakura were out of attacking range. He didn't want his Chakra burning their bodies.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Dai landed at Aki's side. He was being healed by Tsunade. "You're foolish. You could have gotten yourself killed."

Aki smiled. "That's why I have you to protect me." Dai just smirked. Then he leaned down and kissed Aki.

"All done," Tsunade said.

"We should go see it Taichou needs us," Aki said. Dai nodded taking Aki's hand.

"I'll come with you," Tsunade said. She turned to Yamato. "Go make sure the citizens are ok." He nodded and vanished. The three of them then ran off.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Kyu dropped down at Kakashi's side. Cain appeared between Sasuke and Sakura. Dai, Aki, Tsunade, and Jiriya were now standing near the Elders. Team Gai, Team 10, and Team 8 were behind them.

"It seems things aren't going well here," Kyu said.

"No," Kakashi said. "The first five were easy. This one is far stronger."

"The Kit went into the first stage of Bijuu mode," Kyu noted. "That means this guy is not only strong, but powerful. He managed to hurt the Kit."

"Can he win?" Kakashi asked.

Kyu grinned. "Of course. You haven't seen anything yet."

"How are you doing, Sasuke?" Cain asked.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said. "I've used a lot of Chakra though." He looked at Hisoka. "Tell me, how can Naruto still use Kyuubi's Chakra when...?"

"They are still connected," Cain said. "Besides, this Chakra isn't just Kyuubi's. It is Hisoka's mixed in. Surely you don't sense malicious intent?"

"True," Sasuke said. "It is different from that time." He thought back to when he fought Naruto at the Valley of End.

Pein suddenly jumped into the air. He waved some signs. A small black ball appeared in his hands. He tossed it into the sky. "Planetary Construction."

The ground below began to shake. Cain instantly grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and pulled them back. He made them sit next to Sai and Kakashi. Kyu and Cain grabbed a hand each. "Hold on." Kyu held onto the wall and Kakashi's hand. Sai had Kakashi's other hand and one of Sakura's. Sasuke had the other hand and Cain's. Cain slammed his fist through the wall. Using a Chakra string each, Kyu and Cain connected looped it around several trees before meeting each other and tying them together. Dai and Aki did the same for their bigger group. The Elders protested, but Tsunade shut them up. Both groups watched as pieces of the ground ripped up and were sucked into the black ball. The ruins of Hokage Tower joined the pieces of earth. Eyes turned to Hisoka, who was being sucked in as well. Soon, he was trapped in a ball of earth.

Once the ground stopped shaking, Tsunade charged at Pein. He dodged and parried, but didn't use any more jutsu. He had already used a lot of Chakra. Pein was growing weaker, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. He pulled out a rod and swung it like a sword. Tsunade was hit a few times. Kakashi also moved. He slammed a Chidori at Pein, but hit a rod instead. The rod took in the Chakra and blasted it back at him. He was thrown backwards. Cain moved to catch him, but Kyu pulled Cain out of the way. A rod had been sent at him. Kyu let out a cry as the rod sliced a bit of his arm. Cain glared at Pein.

"Amaterasu," Cain said. Black flames appeared on Pein's right arm. Pein grabbed the arm and ripped it off. He tossed his arm at Aki and Dai. The couple stepped out of the way. The black flames began to spread. Cain cursed. Kyu called up his flames to put out the black ones. The Yugure members then turned their attention towards the earth cage. They began to fire off jutsus hoping to destroy it. Shikamaru tried to capture Pein with his shadow.

Pein lifted both hands out. "Almighty Push." He sent both groups flying. The Anbu finally grabbed the Elders and brought them to safety. An Anbu tried to get Tsunade to go with them, but she refused. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sai could no longer fight. Sakura was busy healing them. Tsunade began to heal Shikamaru. Ino stayed back looking over the others. Choji grew in size and tried to reach the earth cage, but it was just out of his reach. Lee and Gai jumped on Choji and moved up his body. The two jumped on the earth cage, careful of the Yugure's jutsus, and started kicking and punching it, but they didn't even make a dent. Neji joined them with Kiba and Akamaru, but still nothing. They were getting no where.

Hisoka looked around the darkness. He knew what was going on outside. He could feel the others struggling against Pein. Closing his eyes, Hisoka prepared himself. He was already at three tails. Since the merger, he was unable to get passed that. The other six tails of power were Kyu's. Now Hisoka had to prove why he was known to be stronger than Kyu.

The Yugure suddenly froze. Hisoka's Chakra aura was gone. They knew what this meant. The Leaf Shinobi also noticed its disappearance. Pein thought he killed Hisoka. Thinking that Hisoka was dead, Tsunade began to cry. Tears also rolled down Sasuke and Sakura's faces. Kakashi looked at his team with an eye filled with sadness. Losing Naruto again, would be too much on them especially Sasuke. Jiriya pulled Tsunade into his arms.

Pein turned to the Leaf Shinobi. "Now you know pain."

"Bastard!" Sasuke yelled. He stood up and glared at Pein. "I'll kill you."

Pein looked at Sasuke. "You can barely stand. What can you do against a God?"

Cain put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, it's ok."

"How can you say that?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto is... he's..." Tears leaked from Sasuke's eyes. "He's gone."

"And how would you know that?" Cain asked.

"His Chakra signature is gone," Sasuke said. "That means..."

"Nothing," Kyu said. "Absolutely nothing." One look at Kyu told Sasuke that he knew something he didn't. Sasuke then noticed that it wasn't just Cain and Kyu who were smirking. Aki and Dai were too. "He needs time."

"Got any plains?" Cain asked.

"One," Kyu said. He turned back to Pein. "Hey! Orange-haired idiot! Tell me something. Why were you collecting Bijuu?"

Pein ignored Kyu's comment about his intelligence. "To use them as a weapon, to bring about peace."

"Peace?" Kyu asked. "That's a bit overrated. I like the whole destruction thing. I mean, I remember being able to destroy mountains with just the swish of my tails."

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Tails?"

"Oh?" Kyu questioned. "You don't recognize me? I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Though, my friends call me Kyu." The Leaf Shinobi that didn't know that gasped. Some even stepped back. But Kyu didn't care no pay any attention to focus was on Pein alone. "You already know who hisoka really is. I bet you are wondering who we are still alive. It is simple. I bet you can guess. Cain, take off your mask." Cain sighed and took off his mask. Again, gasps were heard.

Pein's eyes narrowed. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Yup!" Kyu grinned. "He's alive too. He made it look like he and the Kit were killed. Then the three of us formed Yugure. A pretty cool group we make. We have the twins who like to make bets against each other over who can kill the most enemy nin. Rina and Kaya are our healers. They also are very strong, like the Hokage here. Aki is a bit of a pervert, like Jiriya, and Dai tends to join him when they... well, that's not really anyone's business but their own. Just like Akatsuki, Yugure has a few gay couples. I mean, we have Aki and Dai, Cain and I, and Hisoka and the Uchiha brat here." He motioned to Sasuke. The Leaf Shinobi's eyes widened. "Dai and Aki change it up, but Aki tends to be quite loud. I bet the Kit would be a screamer." Sasuke and the girls blushed. "And of course I'm Seme. Itachi isn't much of a screamer, but I have my ways." Cain suddenly wacked Kyu across the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"He doesn't need to know that!" Cain was a bit pink. Sasuke snickered. Cain glared at his little brother.

"Why should I care what your sexual preference is?" Pein asked.

"You aren't homophobic are you?" Kyu asked. "That would be mean. Oh! That reminds me! Are you dating that woman you are always with? You know, the one that is currently with the real you somewhere else. Konan I think her name is."

Pein froze. His enemy knew that someone was controlling the Six Paths pf Pein from somewhere else. He had to get rid of Konoha and the Yugure. Just as he raised his hands, a blast was heard from above him.

Everyone looked at the earth cage. There was a hole in it. Hisoka stepped out of the cage, but he looked different. His hair was longer and he was taller. His cloak and mask were gone. His whiskered face was older looking, but not by much. His black paints and shirt were tattered, barely covering him. He no longer had claws or sharpened teeth. Instead, he was just himself. But there was something odd. He had no Chakra signature. It was if all of his Chakra was gone. The blonde slowly opened his eyes. One was blue with a red ring around the pupil while the other was red with a blue ring around the pupil. The pupils were slitted like fox eyes.

"Cain, Aki, Dai!" Kyu called. The four moved so that they surrounded Pein and Hisoka. They slammed their hands down. "Four Violet Flames Formation." It was a barrier stolen from the Sound Four. However, instead of Aki, Dai, Cain, and Kyu being inside like the Sound Four were during Orochimaru's fight with the third, they were outside of it. The barrier was formed to keep whatever happened inside from effecting the outside. It also trapped Pein and Hisoka within. Only an out side attack on the four making the barrier would stop it, if they don't stop it themselves.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked.

"The Kit has entered a state called Demonic Sage Mode," Kyu said. "At least that is what I call it. Normally, in Sage Mode, one takes in natural energy and mixes it with their own. In this mode, he releases his Chakra."

"But won't that kill him?' Sakura asked.

"This is different," Kyu said avoiding that question. "Kakashi, you use your Sharingan to copy any jutsu as long as it isn't a Kekkei Genkai. What if you could copy Kekkei Genkai jutsu? The Kit can. Let's just say that in this mode, he is able to use any jutsu he has seen performed once, not matter what it is."

"Yikes," Kisame said appearing next to Cain. "That means he has some of the Akatsuki's jutsus along with Yugure's."

"And more," Kyu said. He looked at Kisame. "What are you doing here?" He glared at the shark-man.

"Woah there," Kisame said putting up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm on your side. I arrived here late since I got a bit side tracked." He had gone to see if Kyu had taken care of Hidan. The man claimed he was immortal and since he could live after getting his head cut off, Kisame wanted to see what could have taken him down. All he saw was burn marks, not even a body or ash.

"Hn," Kyu said. "Anyway, this is something that not many get to see."

"It's like he's a god," Sakura said.

'Except there is a huge risk,'Kyu thought. 'He loses time. For every second in this mode, he loses a minute. For every minute, an hour. Last time he did this, he did it for half an hour, testing his limits. Cain and I had to stop him. He lost over a day.'

Cain looked at Kyu. "It will be ok."

Kyu smiled sadly. 'Let's just hope he can kill this Pein in a minute.'

Hisoka used Naruto's famous jutsu, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Ten Hisokas surrounded Pein. Each one waved through signs, each performing a different jutsu. The one using Chidori moved first. Pein used Almighty Push while a clone did the same. The two same jutsus canceled each other out. A clone made wood capture Pein so he couldn't move. Another clone used Shadow Possession Jutsu, farther keeping Pein still. The Chidori slammed through Pein's chest. Fire Ball Jutsu was used next, burning Pein's body. In a minute, the Deva Path was destroyed. Hisoka's feet touched the ground and he signaled for Aki, Dai, Cain, and Kyu to lower the barrier.

"Well done," Kyu said. He neared Hisoka, but Hisoka raised a hand to stop him. He looked up and grinned. Kyu followed Hisoka's line of sight. He too grinned. Rina and Kaya had found the real Pein. Hisoka looked at Kyu. He nodded. "Go ahead." Without another word, Hisoka vanished.

Hisoka ran towards Rina and Kaya. The two women were fighting off Konan. Hisoka jumped behind Konan. Konan flinched and tried to use her paper to fight off Hisoka, but Hisoka just burned the paper with Amaterasu. Konan let out a scream as her body was consumed by the black flames. Hisoka ignored Rina and Kaya and continued to the paper tree that was slowly falling apart.

"So you've come," Nagato coughed. Hisoka said nothing. "Are you going to kill me?" Hisoka just smiled and raised a hand. Nagato's scream could be heard all the way to the gates of Konoha (He was hiding on the opposite side of where the Endo Twins are).

Hisoka stepped past Nagato's body and once he was past Rina and Kaya, he dropped Demonic Sage Mode. He fell to his knees, panting harshly. Rina and Kaya each took and arm and began to walk him back. A few minutes later, Tsunade was healing the blonde. It was then that Tsunade noticed something.

"Your head wound is more serious than I thought," Tsunade said. Hisoka just smiled. "You were hit in Broca's Area. It seems something just doesn't want you to have your voice." She shook her head. "I can heal it, but you will need to have surgery."

Naruto shook his head. "He said there is no need for that," Kyu said. "He will just stay this way. The Kit is already used to not talking anyway."

Sasuke grabbed Hisoka's hand. "Have the surgery. You can't become Hokage without your voice."

"He won't become Hokage," Homura said walking over to the large group with Koharu at his heals. "He was banished and should never have returned! He is to be sentenced to death!"

Sasuke couldn't hold back his anger. He grabbed Homura by the collar. The Anbu around them didn't know what to do. "He saved Konoha and you pathetic lives! You should be grateful."

"We are," Koharu said. "But that does not excuse him of his crimes."

"What crimes?" Tsunade asked. "You mean the failure to bring Sasuke back? Is he not back?"

"He came on his own," Homura said. "The Demon Brat was the reason Sasuke left."

"I left to get power," Sasuke said. "Naruto is not responsible for my actions."

"He let you go," Koharu accused. "It was an important mission for Konoha's safety and he failed."

"Then we should be banished too," Shikamaru said. Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru were by his side. "We were on that troublesome mission with him." He looked bored.

"That's different," Homura said.

"How?" Neji asked.

"And what about me?" Sakura asked. "I also failed to stop him."

"S-still..." Koharu began.

"Nothing," Tsunade said. "Naruto should never have been banished. You two and Danzo forced the council to agree to it. We have proof that Danzo used a Sharingan to control the council."

"He assassinated Danzo!" Homura yelled. "We know he did."

"For the safety of Konoha and the Hokage," Jiriya said.

"See?" Homura said. "Even you know that he's a killer."

"So am I," Sasuke said. "We all are."

"That's because they are missions," Koharu said. "To better Konoha."

"Konoha is better without Danzo," Sai said smiling.

"You..." Koharu said. "How can you say that?"

"How can you say that Naruto isn't good for Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"He has the Kyuubi in him," Homura said.

"No he doesn't," Kyu said. "I'm right here." He moved closer to the Elders. "I'd say nice to meet you, but that would be a lie." The Elders stepped back in fear. "Don't worry. I only kill when ordered." He looked at Tsunade. "Can I kill them?"

The Elders looked at Tsunade with pleading eyes. "Sure. Why not?" The Elders squeaked as Kyu slowly walked towards them. He let out a laugh and so did Tsunade. "I was kidding. Kyu here knew it was a joke."

"It was funny," Kyu said returning to Cain's side. "Wish I could though. May be when they're sleeping."

"Right," Tsunade rolled her eyes at the cowering Elders who ran off. She looked around at the mess. "This is gonna be a pain to clean up."

"Have the Chunin do it," Kyu said.

"Good idea," Tsunade said. "Gai, go tell Iruka and Yamato that they can let the citizens return to their homes."

"Right!" Gai cheered. "Lee, let's help our youthful comrades get home safely."

"Yes Gai-Sensei!" Lee cheered. The two ran off saying something about youth and walking on hands. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Anyway," Tsunade coughed. "Aren't we missing someone?"

"Ah!" Rina said. "The Twins!"

"Right here," Mitsuo said. He and Masaki were covered in blood.

"Can you believe it?" Masaki asked. "We tied. Again! And here I thought I'd get out of doing the dishes tomorrow." The Yugure members laughed.

Mitsuo looked at Tsunade. "You may want to have someone on body clean-up duty."

Tsunade looked around. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll send a clone," Kyu said. A clone appeared then grinned at everyone. "He can just burn the corpses." The clone nodded to Hisoka and walked off humming an executioner's tune.

Tsunade sighed. She turned to Hisoka. "Are you sure you don't want to be healed?'

"Just leave it be," Kyu said. "There is something I want though. Will you let the members of Yugure stay here as permanent residents?" Kyu whipped his head around. "Kit?" Hisoka smiled. "What are you planning?" Hisoka stood up and put a hand on Kyu's shoulder. "Wait! I understand why you want Itachi to stay with Sasuke. And it makes sense that I should stay with Itachi since he is my lover, but what about you? You love Sasuke!" Kyu was suddenly sucked into Hisoka's mind.

"I do love him," Hisoka said.

"Then stay here," Kyu said. "The Hokage is willing to accept you back."

"Konoha isn't my home," Hisoka said. "Not anymore."

"You're right," Kyu said. "Your home is with Yugure and Sasuke." He sighed and sat down on the couch. "You once told me that it didn't matter that we didn't have a place to stay. You said that home is with the people you care about who also care about you. Kit, you have all of us in Yugure. You also have Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, the pervert, the hag, and those other brats. You need to let yourself be happy."

Hisoka smiled. "You've been spending a lot of time with Itachi."

"Not enough," Kyu said. The two returned to the real world. "Ok, Hisoka said he's stay."

"Good," Tsunade said. "Now there is an important matter we need to talk about." She looked at Cain. "Is it true you bottom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some info. you may need/want:
> 
> Demonic Sage Mode:
> 
> 1 Second = 1 Minute lost
> 
> 1 Minute = 1 Hour lost
> 
> 1 Hour = 60 Hours or 2.5 Days lost
> 
> 1 Day = 1440 Hours or 60 Days or ~2 Months lost
> 
> 1 Week = 10080 Hours or 420 Days or ~14 Months or 1 Year and 2 Months
> 
> The longest time Naruto use this mode was a half hour. So he lost 30 hours.
> 
> # of times used: 6 (1st: 1 minute, 2nd: 5 Minutes, 3rd: 10 minutes, 4th: 20 minutes, 5th 30 minutes, 6th: 3 minutes).
> 
> Total Time Use: 69 minutes (I honestly did not plan that to be the outcome; it was random and made my laugh.) or 1 Hour and 9 Minutes.
> 
> Total Time Lost: 69 Hours or 2 Days and 21 Hours.
> 
> Broca's area or the Broca area is a region in the frontal lobe of one hemisphere (usually the left) of the brain with functions linked to speech production.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been twenty years since the Akatsuki's downfall. The Council Elders fled from Konoha that night. They were afraid that Kyu was really going to kill them. When Kyu found out, he didn't stop laughing even as Cain pulled him into their room. The Yugure stayed at the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke had workers come in and rebuild some houses, giving one to each member, though Aki and Dai stayed together. At first, Cain and Kyu stayed with Sasuke and Hisoka, but Sasuke kicked them out after they kept him up. Now they live in the house next to Sasuke's. Rina and Kaya stayed together until they got boyfriends which cause them to separate. Masaki and Mitsuo were still together, though there were rumors that Mitsuo was going to move into a different house with his fiancé and their unborn child. Masaki was enjoying the single life.

Gaara and his siblings came to visit a month after the downfall. They were upset that Konoha hadn't called on them. Tsunade just brushed them off saying it was all a way to get Hisoka to return home. Neji and Tenten ended up going back with Gaara and Kankuro. Temari stayed behind as a new Konoha Jonin. She later married Shikamaru (a bit forcefully) and gave birth to three girls (poor Shika). Tenten sent Lee a letter stating she gave birth to a boy. Neji and Gaara adopted a son of their own.

Sakura started dating Lee. When Lee proposed, everyone was shocked that Sakura said yes. Choji proposed to a pregnant Ino, three days after this. They ended up having a double wedding. Kurenai had her son that day. Asuma was so shocked that he tripped over Gai. Gai just kept chatting about youthful lives. Kurenai never had a second child, since she was unable to get pregnant again. Sakura and Ino were now pregnant with their second child. Lee and Choji were scared of their wives.

Shino finally asked out Kiba after his (Kiba's) sister got married. Kiba didn't say yes, nor did he say no. They went on a couple of dates. Kiba soon moved in with the bug-boy. Hinata shyly asked out Sai, who happily agreed. Hinata was now a stay-at-home mother of four. Sai had to go on several missions to feed and cloth everyone, but a generous donation from Sasuke (with a promise he, Sai would stop talking about Naruto's penis) helped them greatly.

Kakashi and Iruka were the first gay couple to get married in Konoha (Neji and Gaara being the first in Suna). Aki and Dai were next followed by Kyu and Cain. Cain threw away the Uchiha name (and the name Itachi) and took on the last name, Uzumaki. Tsunade had made birth records for Kyu as Naruto's older brother. It worked out since Kyu had the red hair the Uzumakis usually had.

Five years after the downfall, Jiriya went out to do some research, but never came back. A month later, Konoha was informed that he had died while saving a child from bandits. It seems that they were ninja. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Hisoka, however, didn't believe this. The next day, Tsunade asked Naruto to become the next Hokage, but Naruto turned it down saying (through Kyu) that someone else would make a better Sixth. Once Kakashi was given the title, Tsunade mysteriously vanished. Hisoka and Kakashi were the only ones that knew that Tsunade had left to go looking for Jiriya.

Five year after Tsunade left, Kakashi got a letter stating that Tsunade had found Jiriya, but the two weren't coming back to Konoha. They were going to live out the remainder of their lives together in peace and quiet. A letter arrived a little over two years later giving the sad news that Tsunade had passed away due to overusing her healing jutsu. Jiriya had died the next day in his sleep, following Tsunade to the afterlife. Their names were put on the memorial tablet and the were buried next to each other in Konoha's Hero Cemetery.

Sasuke, now thirty-nine year old, stood in this very cemetery. Every year for the last four years, Sasuke came here. He wasn't the only. Kyu, Cain, Aki, Dai, Rina, Kaya, Mitsuo, Masaki, the Konoha 12 (minus Naruto, plus Sai), their Senseis, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Yamato, and Iruka also came today, just at different times. Sasuke always waiting until it was dark before coming. He didn't like others seeing him cry.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called. The man was now fifty-three and he looked it. "Isn't it about time you accept my offer."

"No!" Sasuke yelled. "I don't deserve it." He looked away. "Besides, only he has that right."

"Someone needs to become the Seventh, Sasuke," Kakashi said. "And I want it to be you."

"Why not Itachi?" Sasuke asked. He still didn't like calling his brother Cain.

"Cain is blind," Kakashi said. "You know he can't be Hokage. Only you can."

"But that's..." Tears rolled down Sasuke's face.

"Naruto would want you to," Kakashi said. He knew that those words would hit Sasuke hard. And that they did.

"I know," Sasuke said sadly. "We promised each other that we would protect our home." He looked up at the night sky. "I'll do it. I'll become Hokage. For Naruto and for Hisoka."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Then lets go toast to the future." He pulled Sasuke along, leaving the graves.

A mysterious person appeared between the two graves. He placed flowers on them. One grave read: Naruto Uzumaki. The other read: Hisoka Uchiha. Their dates of birth were the same but there was twenty-one years between their death dates. The man touched Hisoka's name with his tanned fingers. Then he moved his other hand to Naruto's name. With a sigh, the man stood back up. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." The moon shinned down on the man, showing off his black cloak with blue flames licking the bottom. On his face was a black with blue flames on them. Through the mask, you could see his eyes. One was blue with red around the pupil. The other was red with blue around the pupil. "I broke our promise." Suddenly, the man disappeared in a burst of fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an alternate ending to this story called Eternal Blue Flames.


End file.
